


When Trust is Necessary

by hellbells



Series: Precious Trust verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, Everybody is Alive, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff knows about werewolves, alpha pack, alternate season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 83,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been joyful - shifted to fury. Stiles was not the alpha wolf in this relationship and yet his vision bled red. Someone had dared to desecrate their home; their den. </p><p>Derek growled, “Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles did not know the mark - he knew what it meant. A foreign pack was declaring war - They had built this pack up from the ground into something pretty damn awesome. They would be damned if they would see some upstart wolves try and tear it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Talks of War pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously the characters do not belong to me. 
> 
> This is the third in a series and it would be beneficial to read the other two stories first. This is for all the fans and great responses that I have got from the previous two stories. You guys rock and encourage me to keep writing :D

The pack was with Derek and Stiles in seconds. It was impressive really. All the betas would be struggling to shake off the moon and yet they responded to the Alphas anger. Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson all came to the front door as they had not been keen on sex on the forest floor.

 

The people in the pack without preternatural noses didn't understand why the others were growling. Their surprise came not from the threat but rather who was uttering it. "I'm gonna rip their throats out with my bare hands."

 

The pack mom was in his fiercest protective mode but Derek was no better; the pack he'd rebuilt having lost his family was being threatened. He would stand side by side with Stiles and help destroy this pack who had dared to encroach on his territory. “I will be right beside you.” Derek promised darkly. This was an insult and a threat all in one. This pack had come marked their den and then just left. It was a message saying that the pack believed they could come and go as they pleased. Derek would rip their throats if they even tried.  
  
“Who is it?” Lydia asked, already understanding the situation immediately. She was hoping to cut through the testosterone to planning how they would strike back. She had talked about everything with Stiles so that she would be able to handle the supernatural world.

 

Isaac was confused and skittish not liking the foreign scent so close to their den. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Peter Hale was the one who answered, knowing and recognising the symbol. It would have been too much to expect to have a week of peace.  “It is a calling card of a special pack, An Alpha Pack.”  
  
Lydia snorts, “That is a declaration of war ... not a calling card.”  
  
All the betas stiffened at the threat to their territory. Stiles was the one to calm them, “They can try but I will destroy anyone who tries to harm a hair on your heads.”  
  
That was not a threat and all the pack understood that was a promise that they could take to the bank. Strangely enough, many relaxed. Stiles was adamant that nothing would be discussed whilst they were hanging outside on their drive. “Come on. Let’s go inside and plan. I want revenge. Revenge should be planned on a full stomach.”

 

Derek could tell that he was seeing a shade of what Queen Mab was like when her anger was stirred. He could guess that Edward would be proud and probably enable his grandson if it was needed. He did not feel sorry for this pack as he was well aware that whatever they wanted it was detrimental for his pack. Still, his mate had a good idea and that was to get them food. No one should plan revenge, or plan for a war on an empty stomach - that was not the wolfy way.

 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

****

Derek had never been so glad that Stiles had convinced him to get a large dining table. He was still amazed at the sheer amount of food that Stiles managed to cook and was glad that Erica and Isaac could help without poisoning them. It was a good thing that he had managed the accounts as well as he did, or, he would not be able to afford feeding teenage wolves. He was glad that he employed a firm to keep an eye on it now. He doubted that he would have time to oversee everything now that he was a Deputy.  

 

In fact, he was really glad that Stiles and his Dad had made him think about being a Deputy as a job. It not only allowed him to integrate himself into the community in a way that made hunters think twice about taking action. It also allowed him to make searches that would help them figure out the latest threat.

 

The minute the last set of pancakes were plated up the conversation started. Derek was aware that his Uncle seemed to know about this pack. If there was one thing Derek remembered from his mother was that she made sure she had up to date information on all packs. It was something that he was going to start again so that he could perhaps avoid issues like this again in the future.

 

“Tell us what you know Uncle.”   
  
Peter looked up and he was surprised by the respect being shown. Who knows a chance for his rehabilitation within the pack was possible? He was sure that this was the boy’s doin. Stiles was smart enough to know that Peter should be kept closer and not kept on the outside like Derek would favour. It was a smart play as he was already starting to care for the pack again, like he did of old.

 

“The pack is called the Alpha pack. They are a rare pack in that each member is an alpha in their own right.”  
  
Stiles frowned, “How does that work?”  
  
“Deucalion their leader is old school. He rules by being the biggest baddest son of a bitch.” Peter finished letting the group hear his concern. He remembered the last time they had been in Beacon Hills. It had not been pretty. In fact, the only thing that had stopped Deucalion causing chaos was Talia. She was pretty much the most respected Alpha on their coast of the US at the time.

 

Derek sighed, “Lovely. Wait that was way back when Ennis and the group and Gerard was here, right?”  
  
Peter looked appropriately sorry. He was well aware of the part that he had played in the death of Derek’s first love. Of course, he was happy and mated to Stiles and the boy was good for Derek. It did not mean that you ever wanted to be reminded of the deaths of old lovers. He still flinched whenever anyone reminded him of the death of his mate. They might not have been a love match but he had grown to care for her - almost as much as he had cared for Chris in their heyday before Gerard had reared his ugly head.

 

“That is right. Deucalion has in the intervening years let all power go to his head. He calls himself alternately, ‘the Demon Wolf’ or, ‘the Alpha of Alphas,’ depending on his mood.” Peter informed them dryly.

 

Stiles snorted, “Well he gets points for narcissism and ego.”

 

Lydia snorted in agreement, “Not really.”  
  
Peter grinned because this is why he loved the pack his nephew had built - Any other pack at seeing the symbol and working out what it meant would be quaking in their paws. His pack, well they took a different route. First they researched, learned the weaknesses of their opponents and then they destroyed them. It was why, truth be told, Peter had gone off the idea of revenge. If he wanted to be an Alpha - he would certainly not be stupid enough to go about taking Derek’s spark. It was not that he feared his nephew. It was his mate, Stiles he feared. The Alpha’s mate was someone, whom would destroy him and he would do it with a smile on his face and a song in his heart if he had to.

  
“You should be not too hasty to judge.” Peter counselled. “He has been blind since before the fire and has still managed to keep reigns of the pack.”

He informed the group with the required respect it deserved. Peter was not one to like Deucalion but he could respect the accomplishment of his feat. It was also a slight reminder to the pack that they should not judge him by his disability as it could end badly for them.

 

Derek was the one to sum up the situation in his delightfully deadpan way, “Awesome.”  
  
Stiles snickered, “Okay it is painfully obvious that we need more information and until then none of you are on your own. If you even suspect that you are about to meet any of the pack then you call for back up.”  
  


Allison looked determined. She would never harm another head of this pack but that did not mean that she would not harm those who were after her pack. “I will talk to Dad. Let’s see if we can’t level the playing field.”  
  
Stiles had to smile. He adored Allison she was like the perfect Disney Princess who was a perfect match to Scott’s Charming prince act. Right now, she was less Disney Princess and more warrior Xena princess - both worked for Stiles.

 

Stiles smirked, “Take Peter with you.”

 

Peter frowned and he noticed the way that Derek ducked his head behind a coffee cup. Peter tried to scent them to see if he could pick up what they were planning but he got nothing. He looked dubious but stood to leave with Allison, he mock bowed, “As my alpha wishes.”

 

The rest of the pack was frowning at them as if they had both grown a second head. Derek was enjoying screwing with the pack, plus, it had the added advantage of giving his Uncle the chance of manipulating things in a way that might not cause untold chaos. Oh, and if he was clever - it just might give his Uncle a happy ending.

 

Scott was the one to ask, “What the hell is that about?”  
  
Derek’s only answer, “Peter and Chris are childhood friends.”  
  


Erica was the one to catch what was not being said. “Are you serious?”  
  


Isaac looked lost but Danny was the one to catch on, “Hang on what about Mrs Argent?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “That is for them to sort out between themselves.”  
  
Scott was confused, “Are you saying that Mr Argent is Peter’s ...”

 

Derek nodded, “Mate and none of you are to interfere. The adults will figure it out between themselves and any actions on our part could cause reprisals.”  
  
The pack understood what was being said. Leave it be. The last thing they needed was an angry hunter after their asses.

 

“We get it.” Erica promised. “So what are we to do?”  
  
Stiles grinned, “We go about our business. We are careful and we gather information to strike when they least suspect it.”  
  
Derek nodded as that was perfect. “Agreed. Don’t you all have homework?”  
  
The teenagers all grumbled and left the table. There was some sort of argument that as they had all this crap - why should they have to do homework? Stiles was still at the table, smirking at his mate.  
  
Derek frowned, “What?”  
  
Stiles laughed softly reeling him in for a soft kiss, “You are such a mean Alpha making them do homework.”  
  
“No I just care about their education,” Derek retorted , defensively.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “I know.”  
  
Derek pulled him onto his lap, “And what about you?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Come on Sourwolf you know me better than that?”  
  
Derek did. Derek was aware that Stiles was always one to clear the ‘shelf’ so to speak of any homework the day before the full moon. It was so he could look after the betas until they shrug off the night before and the second half is whilst the betas were distracted with homework and he and Derek could have some time to themselves.

 

“You sure you’re are not distracted?” Derek asked, even though Stiles could say with certainty that Derek was not unsure. He could feel his certainty.

 

Stiles leant in close, teasing his mate with his rich scent which was laced with his arousal. Stiles knew that his scent was one of Derek’s weakness. “Nope, we will deal with them ... but they are not distracting our time.”  
  
Derek was more than okay with that. He picked Stiles up with a little growl. He clearly wanted to reaffirm his bond. It was not like the night before - this morning, someone had dared to challenge him. Stiles got this and was only too happy to distract his Alpha. He had this trick with his tongue you see. Derek loved it.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Meanwhile at the school, a woman stood looking around the deserted halls. Yes, this would do nicely. She could embed herself in this place as a teacher and plan the end of the Alpha pack once and for all. She could have fun - all of the sacrifices she would need for it to work were here to.  She had the virgins, the warriors, the guardians and the scholars all in one little perfect place.

 

The only people that could throw a kink into her plan was the resident pack. She was aware this territory was Hale territory and amazingly it seems that two remaining Hale’s had managed to rebuild the pack once more after it had been decimated by the Argent woman. She would have to decide if they were with her or against her.

 

How hard could it to be distract a pack of pups with a young Alpha?

  
  


MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!


	2. Episode 1: Talks of War pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter schemes, Alpha's go to school and the Sheriff and Derek have a chat.

Episode One: Talks of War Pt2

  
  
  


Allison was grumpy on the drive back back to her family home. Whereas the others were enjoying a communal breakfast and one last day before School starts - she was having to go home. Instead of having Scott with her, she had Uncle Creeper in his place - She just knew that Stiles was laughing. This was not what she had envisioned and on top of that,  the silence was getting annoying. She gave into her frustration and demanded to know, “Why are you here?”  
  
Peter shrugged, “My Alpha asked me to accompany you.”  
  
If this had been an average pack, or, if Peter had been an average wolf then she might have believed him. She let her disbelief colour her voice, “Yeah now try a reason I believe.”  
  
Peter was unsure how much to push; or how much Chris had told his daughter. He wanted Chris and now that Gerard was dead - there was a chance. He had managed to figure out that there was hardly a love match between Vicky and Chris. Still, there was a lot of history, marriages and even a child that had been thrown into the twisted history. He knew what he wanted - that did not mean that he was under any illusion how difficult the task was in front of him. Unlike Talia, his nephew had given him implicit permission to court him. “For now I am only here to deliver a message on behalf of my Alpha.”  
  
Allison wanted to push. She was a teenager and this was about her family. The only irony being that was one of the reasons she did not push. She was more than aware that her family had more than wronged the Hale’s.  She had to know one thing and then she would wait to see how things unfolded. “Will this hurt my Dad?”  
  
Peter looked at the child impressed by the question. She might have realised it but the question was telling. She was asking about her father not her mother. “If it was to hurt your mother?”  
  
Allison was pleased to be treated like an equal, not a child so answered Peter honestly, “I am aware of my mother’s faults and I know that she does not have my best interests in her heart if it goes against her ideas.”  
  
Peter was not often impressed. He had assumed that the only who would do this in the pack was Stiles. Not so now, he had assumed that the Disney Princess was too enamoured with her prince charming. “She will take any chance she gets to put any of us down no matter if we have not harmed an innocent.”  
  
“I know,” She paused and took a deep breath, “She is still my mother.”  
  
Peter understood what was being said and privately reached an accord with the girl that if all went well - could become his step-daughter. “I have no interest in harming your parents, that being said I will protect myself.”  
  
Allison looked at her house, “I get it. Thank you.”  
  
Peter has spoken honestly but somehow he doubted that Vicky Argent would go quietly into the night. Personally, he was ready to fight and win. He was done wasting time without his true mate.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


It turns out that there could be a blood-thirsty pack after your asses but you still had to go to school. Stiles did not give a shit he prefered blood-thirsty packs over Harris any day of the week. The dick had still not forgiven him for his Dad questioning him. Stiles was of the personal opinion that if you made a mistake you should man up and not punish everyone around you.

 

Today was gonna suck and you didn’t need foresight to know. The pack was hyper-vigilant and stuck together like glue, making the school rumour mill buzz even louder. It sucked as he was already part of the rumour mill, thankfully the town found he and Derek cute.

 

It helped that his Dad, the Sheriff, was obviously okay with them ‘dating’. Okay, so that was not even close to what he and Derek were to each other. Still, it was the only explanation that they could give to the folks around town. It was why they were so glad that the Hale house was on the preserve because around town they had to act purer than snow. It led to some interesting times when their frustrations built.

  
  


Stiles was hanging with the Lacrosse team, well those on the team who were part of the pack. It turns out that group was getting bigger what with him, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Danny and Boyd on the team. Stiles was ninety-nine percent certain that coach was gonna cry when they all graduated. It was weird being civil to Jackson all the time but that was just the way of the world now. Truth be told, Stiles could get used to it. Danny was the one to ask, what all the others wanted to know about - the gossip, “Any transfers?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “Lyds will be the one to know.”  
  
Almost as if by saying her name, Jackson had managed to summon her - she appeared. She gave her mate a delicate peck on the lips as this was high school and unlike some she was not the type to indulge in unclassy PDA in the corridor. She would always drag Jackson to a classroom at least.

 

The pack was used to Lydia so did not bat an eyelid,

 

“What will I know?” She asked.   
  
Stiles smirked, “Is there anyone new in school?”  
  
“We have a new English teacher and there are a set of mancake twins.” She answered unashamedly even knowing that Jackson was likely to growl.  She petted him, when he did exactly like that, “I didn’t say I was interested ... besides one of them is gay.”  
  


Danny sighed wistfully, “If only I had not been entranced by blonde curls and cheekbones of steel.”  
  
Isaac pouted, which made Stiles laugh as that did not help his case one little bit. “You better remember that.” Isaac said, still pouting.  
  
Danny took his hand and they went off to the first period of the day.  Stiles smiled softly seeing them go off and even Jackson and Scott were affected. There was a silent agreement - no one would say anything and they would not have to worry about their manliness.  
  
The whispers picked up in the hallway once again. So Stiles was guessing that they were getting their first look at the newbies. He saw them turn around the corner being dragged along by Coach Finstock. They got closer and his spark jumped, “Fuck me!”

  
Both Jackson and Scott flinched, not liking even the suggestion that Stiles made. They would not dare to cross the Alpha.  Stiles would have snickered, as really as cute as they both were - they were not Derek. He cuffed them both, knowing that with their powers it would not have hurt in the slightest. “I didn’t mean it like that. Take a whiff.”  
  
Scott’s eyes bugged out, “Are you serious?”  
  
Stiles nodded. One of the bugging things about werewolves was their hearing - meaning Stiles could hardly talk out loud about things with them in the hallway. So he would have to thank the marvellous creators of modern technology once again.  So for this very reason he could send a text-wide message, Mancake Twins - ALPHAS.

 

Scott looked to Stiles, “What do we do?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Go to classes and make sure you don’t lose touch with your friends just because it is the start of the new year.”  
  
Stiles was for once, privately thankful for Scott’s obsession with Allison. If anyone was listening they would just think that Stiles was silently rebuking his friend for ditching him for his new girlfriend. Stiles sighed, he hoped that Derek was having more luck than he was.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

Derek was glad that he had the connection he did with Stiles. No one blinked at him taking the Sheriff a healthy breakfast in his office. The Deputy’s had quickly understood that Derek had to work doubly hard and was a good cop. He was bold to - you had to respect anyone who was willing to date the underage boss’ son.

 

As soon as the door closed, the Sheriff took one look at him and sighed, “Talk to me. I thought things were settling down.”  
  
It was wishful thinking and Derek was beginning to think there might be something to Stiles’ supposition that Beacon Hills might be a Buffy style ‘hellmouth’.

 

Derek looked rueful, “I hoped so to.” The Sheriff grinned seeing what was in the package. It was true that Derek would often bring him the healthy breakfast that Stiles demanded he ate. Still, there were the odd days where he might get overly stressed that Derek slipped him a proper bacon sandwich.   
  
“You are a good son-in-law,” The Sheriff managed to get out in between mouthfuls of delicious bacon.

 

Derek’s ears pinked, pleased that his mates father was happy. It made his wolf curl up content. “Thanks just don’t let Stiles know.”  
  
“Oh he will know. Stiles always know but you will not get the blame ... Marquez will.” The Sheriff promised cheerfully. Stiles was not fond of the Deputy after some poor remarks he made about Scott and Melissa.

 

Derek should have said something but if it meant that Derek was not in the firing line he was happy to keep schtum. “What do you want to know?”  
  
“Was everything okay last night?” He asked in a rush - the Sheriff had let Stiles stay over. He knew that there was pack business and that it was the last day before school so he’d stayed. He was slowly getting used to the idea that come Stiles turning 18 - he was more than likely going to move in full time. The Sheriff had been firm - until then Stiles had to timeshare.

 

Derek looked a little sad, “Daehler chose to let go.”   
  
The Sheriff nodded sadly, he had seen it happen. “I’m sorry. What has you looking like you want to Alpha out right this minute?”  
  
Derek glowered just thinking about it. He was glad that John understood about werewolves so he would know that it was in no way directed at him. “A pack left a declaration last night.”  
  
“Of?”   
  
Derek sighed, “Potentially war. No approach or official challenge has been made so we just have to be vigilant.”  
  
The Sheriff nodded, “In that case I am glad that we have a new Deputy coming.”  
  
Derek was calm, “Oh?”  
  
“He is called Jordan Parrish and he is an Ex-Army Ranger.”

The Sheriff refused to let anyone else come to town if they were not capable of looking after themselves. The saddest thing is he could hardly explain to the academy that they needed to toughen up the classes or he would have deputies being chew toys for what goes bump in the night. He was smart enough to know that all that would happen would be a one-way trip to Eichen House if he tried.  

 

Derek said nothing because all of the things that he was thinking; the Sheriff had no doubt already thought about. He left it a, “Shall I show him around?”  
  
“Actually I was thinking of making you partners.”  
  
Derek was surprised but he got why. All the Deputies worked in pairs as that was the smartest and safest system. It was tough luck but if he did not have a partner then it would raise eyebrows amongst the others. The last thing Derek needed was people who were naturally inquisitive prying into his life. “Okay and another thing. I think Uncle Peter will make a play for his mate.”  
  
John was not quite sure why he needed to know. “And I need to know because?”  
  
Derek looked sheepish, “His true mate is Chris Argent and of course we all know who his wife is.”  
  
John just groaned, there was no way that was not going to end with someone’s blood being shed. He just hoped it was not in a public place. “So what you're saying is war is coming on multiple fronts.”  
  
And they were not even aware of the one threat in town yet ...


	3. Episode 1: Talks of War pt3

Episode 1: Talk about War pt3

 

Julia Baccari, now known as Jennifer Blake, was taking a deep breath and preparing for something most foul - AP English. She was well aware that she needed to do this. She needed the respectability that came with being a high school teacher so when her plans started to come to fruition - suspicion would not automatically fall on her. She had yet to locate the Alpha pack, or their hideout. She could be patient and bide her time. She needed to make her first set of sacrifices soon to ensure that her masque held in front of everyone.

 

English was the perfect subject, she held many of the themes close to her heart. She could certainly get a bunch of teenagers to debate things like revenge and death. She just needed to keep their attention from their phones and she might get some luck. She might not be in town with good intentions; still that did not mean that she couldn’t try to educate the teenage masses. Plus, once her first day was done - she could go about figuring out who the local emissary is. Once she knew, she could set the appropriate wards and spells to remain undetected.

 

In the classroom on her desk she set a few proximity spells on a few of the paperweights. It makes sense, she just might find a few virgins, warriors, scholars e.t.c amongst the student body although she was not holding out much hope. Once she had done so, she stepped into the hallway. Her reasoning was that she wanted to get an impression of the students before they saw her at the front.

 

Well it was clear that the classroom had filled up nicely. She noticed the strawberry blonde who had swanned in. She was guessing from the gossip in the teacher’s lounge that this must be Lydia Martin. Oh, there was power there and more annoyingly she was a void. Huh, a little baby banshee. She could be useful, Jennifer thought.

 

Then there was another student who felt like a void of everything. He was a curiosity. He didn’t ping her radar as anything - not even a human. She would have to investigate him further. Her eyes lit up with joy seeing the virgin paperweight light up. She was a young fey looking thing probably too shy for her own good, she remembered the register and photo - Heather something.

 

She had been standing just the other side of the door - knowing that she could no longer delay anymore. She picked up her mobile phone using it to hide the fact she knew her favourite quote,   
  
“The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway lending to the uttermost of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky - seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.”  
  
  


Well the class was her quiet - so at least she had that going in her favour. Her body language was calm, but her tone was icy, “My heart will be immensely dark unless you all switch your mobile phones off quickly.”

She bit back a grin watching most of the students scurry away their phones.   
  
She looked down the one row, “That includes you Mr McCall.”  
  
The boy’s eyes widened in surprise, “Sorry.” Still, the rest of the class were all switching their phones off.   
  


Hiding her smirk, “That is quite alright.” She took a look around the room, “So who can tell me what the quote is.”  
  
She noted the way the little banshee and the complete void rolled their eyes. She was guessing that they were the only two in the class who had bothered to do any of the summer reading. She was pleased, if they were intellectual then she at least would not be bored teaching this class.

  
“Stilinski?” She queried trying to get a measure of the boy. It was trickier, as she was guessing that the boy was the son of the local Sheriff. If she took any action against him then she knew it would stop her from keeping a low profile.

 

“Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad,” He replied.

 

She moved around the classroom and silently was bemused by the sheer number of wolves she could pick out.  She had looked at her register, what the hell had the Hale Alpha done bit every student in their Junior Year?  
  


She backed off and did nothing else, for now it was just useful to put names to faces.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

  
It was lunch time so the pack gathered, Scott started off, “Coach is demanding practice starts immediately.”  
  
The boys all groaned not they were particularly surprised. Jackson grunted in affirmation, he wanted to team to go all the way to the state championships. “We have one week to recruit before he wants practice to start.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, he liked Lacrosse and unwittingly it was great training for running with wolves. “So how was the start of the day?”  
  
“No run ins with the anyone scary mom,” Jackson adds snarkily.   
  


Stiles smirked, who would have thought several of them being assholes would have come in handy.  He retorts in his best mom voice, “If you say so dear. Just make sure you have a buddy and don’t get lost.”  
  


Jackson flicked a curly fry at him, “Asshole.”  
  
Stiles just smirks because that was one of the things about the pack. None of them had changed that much and he and Jackson were unapologetic assholes - they just tended to inflict there barbs at people outside the packs. “So everything okay?”  
  
“English was creepy,” Lydia says, not bothering to hide her disdain.

 

Stiles snorts, the English lesson had been odd. He was sure that the cover teacher was something supernatural or at least dabbled in magic. Still, no matter her creepy tendencies - he was sure that she would have several of the teachers and the students drooling and she was not a bad teacher either.  “I really hope she is not crazy or a villain. I think we could learn from her.”  
  
The pack frowned, not everyone had been in the class so there was no way to judge against what they were hearing.  Scott though was uneasy, “She kept looking like she wanted to dissect us - Lydia and you especially.”

 

Stiles pouted, he hoped that School could be easy this year. He was hoping to keep his private battle with Lydia over who had the greatest GPA. “Yeah she gave me the creeps but she is not an Alpha. I know that much.”  
  
Erica shrugged, “So who do we stay away from?”  
  
“Ms Blake.”  
  
They all nodded and consumed their food like hungry wolves. Thankfully as they were surrounded by teens no one would be able to tell the difference between their eating habits and that of normal teenagers.

 

Stiles just sat back and enjoyed a nice meal with the majority of the pack where he could keep an eye on them. He wondered how the others were - privately he just hoped that none of them had a run in with the Alphas whilst they were stuck in this marvellous institution of education.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Meanwhile whilst on patrol, Derek was chatting with his new partner. He could admit that the newbie confused him in some ways. Parrish was not a bad guy and his wolf did not growl at the guys presence, which was a small mercy but ever since John had introduced them - there was something niggling at Derek’s senses. He was being a good little Deputy and making nice with his partner and if he figured it out, well all the better,

 

“What brings you to Beacon Hills?”  
  
Jordan smiles at him but Derek recognises that type of smile. It was one of being at peace with the world even if you couldn’t explain why you were. Derek had only managed to approach that level of Zen recently. “You know I can’t say.”  
  
Derek kept driving the car, not offering any judgement. He had been told that his silence was a strength in information gathering.  John had explained it to him, most people disliked silence - often inferring incorrectly what you might think. Therefore, people often made assumptions about his thoughts and sought to correct them.

  
“I felt drawn here.”  
  
Derek just shrugged, letting Parrish know that he was offering no judgement. With all the craziness about to descend on the town - they could use all the help they could get. He just had to figure out - was he trustworthy?   
  
“Well, welcome to town.”  
  
Parrish looked relieved that he was not being judged. “What about you?”  
  
“I was born here. I moved away for college and came back. It was odd ... I sort of fell into this job.” Derek answered, neatly side-stepping all the past family drama. It was just guaranteed to kill conversation dead if he explained about the fire.

 

He could see that Parrish was curious, and eventually he asked,

 

“How do you fall into being a cop?”  
  
Derek was known as a quiet type of guy. He did like to tease people in a deadpan way, “I started dating the Sheriff’s son.”  
  
“Wait. I saw pictures, the Sheriff mentioned a, Stiles?” Jordan added, trying to make sure that he got his facts straight. His respect just went up a few notches for the guy. It was ballsy to date a guy’s son - especially when the guy was the Local Sheriff.

 

Derek smiled, not bothering to shutter his feelings from his face, “Yeah that is what he likes to be called.”

 

Jordan grinned, “Well kudos to ya. So what should I know about Beacon Hills?”  
  
Derek would have snorted a drink if he had had one. Thank god he was driving. Well that was a loaded question, isn’t it? Thankfully, he saw his Uncle walking down the block. He was stalking just behind Chris Argent - thankfully Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Standard stuff, we have drunks. We get noise disturbances.” Derek chose to carefully omit the fact that his pack was the reason for some of those noise complaints.

 

“Nothing more?” His new partner asked him carefully.

 

Derek winced because whilst he was Alpha of his pack; when it came to the job - he was the Sheriff’s beta. It was ironic that his wolf had no problem following the Sheriff’s lead. In fact, he saw John as an Allied Alpha with way more experience who he was willing to listen to. He was unsure if John was aware but it was a massive sign of respect from an Alpha wolf. “What did the sheriff tell ya?”  
  
“Just that there had been some serious shit that had gone down and as a result a few fatalities. So he needed to get more guys into the force.”  
  
Derek didn’t snort as he would not undo the impression John had set. Still, as explanations go - that had his mates fingerprints all over it. He was really intrigued to find out what sort of guy Parrish was. If he could be trusted it might take some of the strain off the Sheriff. Derek knew that Stiles would be more than happy with anything like that.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Talking about Stiles. He had been having such a good day until the end of the day. The pack was hanging around waiting for the girls - after school club to finish.  It was boring but the girls waited for them when they had Lacrosse so they could hardly bitch about this.

 

He was chatting to Scott when he got a hollow feeling - something was not right. He looked at the betas who were with him. They were missing two of their friends - Danny and Isaac.

 

Stiles had just assumed that they had snuck off and they were with each other. He did not like this, “Where are they?”  
  
Scott looked at him strangely, “What is it?”  
  
Stiles sighed, his feeling was getting worse, “Delve into the bond.”  
  
If Scott felt it then he was getting stronger as part of the pack. Stiles did not have time for that - he needed to find his pup and friend. He felt a keen sense of distress and he was up on his feet within seconds.  He trusted the pack to be at his heels - having his back. If anyone had harmed a hair on either Danny or Isaac’s head - there would be hell to pay.

 

* * *

 

So I got convinced to do this Tumblr thing!  You can check out my [Tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/)  for updates, story snippets or to ask questions. 


	4. Episode 1: Talks of War pt4

Episode 1: Talk about War pt4

 

Isaac and Danny had slipped away for a few minutes to enjoy themselves. They both loved being part of the pack but their bond was settling. Danny would have taken Isaac to his home but he didn’t want the Alpha’s coming to his house. Isaac had been the one adamant about it - saying he would not be able to bare anything happening to Danny’s family. He was happy to meet Danny’s parents, just in town - He’d blushed as he had explained it. Danny seemed to find it adorable and kissed him some more. Isaac was more than okay with that - he was getting used to affection - being just that.  He no longer thought that affection was shown through fists.  
  


They had hid in the locker room, knowing no one entered it when it was not the Lacrosse season. It was perfect.  Just as Isaac sat on Danny’s lap - they froze hearing the door open. Isaac didn’t know why but he was fearful. He hated the feeling. He loved being a werewolf, as one of the things it had stopped him doing was jumping at his own shadow.

 

A growl carried around the lockers, whilst the other said, “Come out Pup.”  
  
Danny kept Isaac in his lap. He would not let Isaac go. He knew that Isaac’s instincts would be to protect him. It was not hard to figure out his instincts as Danny’s said the same thing - he really hated this family’s powers were passive in comparison to a wolf. Still, there could be a benefit to that - he should pass as completely human.  

 

“Hey shush it is some freshman playing a stupid prank.” Danny reassured Isaac.   
  
Isaac looked at his mate, loving the way he was trying to calm him and it did help. When he was looking at Danny his fear diluted as he was distracted by the presence of his mate. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
He hoped that they could play the lovers card, plus, he hoped that the pack figured out they were in trouble. He kept a hold of Isaac’s hand as he went to get up. Sure enough, the mancake twins were blocking their exit.  

 

Danny played the nice guy card, “Hey. Welcome to Beacon Hills. Sign-ups for Lacrosse are on Coach Finstocks door.”  
  
He’d confused them - if nothing else. The first twin asked, “What are you going on about?”  
  
Danny was keen, “You are wanting to try out for Lacrosse, right? It is the best sport at Beacon Hill’s. Don’t let the swim team tell you otherwise.”  
  


“Are you high?” Aidan demanded.

 

Danny looked offended, “I don’t know what they told you about our sports programme but that shit is not allowed.”

 

Danny made sure to keep himself between the twins and Isaac. He was banking on them not wanting to cause a scene in front of a human, who might not know about the supernatural.  

 

“Pup should not have secrets,” The other one said mockingly.

  
Danny looked creeped out. It was not hard as he was feeling mightily creeped out.  “Who is this pup?”  
  
“Yeah blondie, who is the pup?”  
  
Isaac didn’t gulp as he had felt Stiles answer his panic. He just needed to stay in control a little while longer. “I don’t know. You ain’t my type.”  
  
The gay one as Lydia put it, stepped forward, getting into his and Danny’s personal space. “Aidan I’m everyone’s type aren’t I? And your little Jock won’t protect you.”

 

“Sure are Ethan.” His twin assured him.   
  
Isaac and Danny braced to fight as that was the way the tension was going. The Alphas were ballsy if they were willing to attack the pack on school grounds. Danny raised his fist. He could fight and it was clear that his parent’s insistence that he complete self-defense classes would come in handy.  

 

The fact that the twins were showing their claws, suggested either they knew that Danny was in the know. The other assumption would be they didn’t know if he knew and they didn’t care.   
  
Danny blamed Jackson for his next comment, “You should get a mani-pedi for those nails man.”   
  
Isaac snorted even as his eyes flashed and claws came out to play.  

 

The straight one snarled, “Your Alpha won’t be laughing when I claw up your pretty face.”  
  
Stiles had just arrived behind them. Isaac didn’t bother to hide his relief. He loved the Alpha’s mate and he may be a beta werewolf in his own right but Stiles was just BAMF. He was only too happy to hide behind Stiles.

 

Stiles spoke calmly, “Never mind my mate ... I am pissed.”  
  
The twins whirled around to be faced with several male betas and a teen in front of them that did not smell like a wolf. This was getting too complicated. They had their orders though from Deucalion and that was to send a message to the Hale Pack.

 

Aiden wanted to punch everyone. This was supposed to be simple. He’d been ordered to find a lone beta and then damage them enough that they required medical treatment. As a result, they would end up under the tender ministrations of Kali.

 

“Why should I care what a fucktoy thinks?” Aiden tired baiting.

 

It seemed to be a comment that bothered the betas more than the human. In fact the human laughed, “Oh I am much more than that.” He added in a tone, which dripped sex, “I even do tricks.”  
  
The pack wrinkled their noses, they did not like hearing about the Pack mom and dad’s sex life.

 

“You are very mouthy,” Ethan observes, looking with his twin. They were calculating the odds of an attack on the curly haired beta. They could, if they were feeling daring, take a shot at the Alpha’s mate - You don’t get a better message than that.

 

It was not Stiles that answered but rather Jackson, “Mouthy ... you have no idea.”  
  
Stiles smiled, “Now this can go the easy way. You can leave to fight another day ... or we can fight it out and you will lose.”  
  
Aidan and Ethan were too sure of themselves. “I will take my chances against you.”  
  
Isaac grinned, “Make my day.”  
  
The pack stiffened and Boyd was the one to quietly ask, “Stiles?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, letting Boyd know that he was happy to do what came next. He could tell that the twins were intending to cause harm to his favourite little pup. It was not like the rest of the pack didn’t know. Isaac was everyone’s favourite and so they took threat’s against him seriously.  “I’m good Boyd. I think you are gonna like what I do next ...”  
  
Aiden didn’t think before he spoke, “Which is?”  
  
Stiles would wonder what his Nana would think - he hoped she would be proud. He envisioned the twins hands and in particular their claws. He imagined them being pulled out and flying into his hands.

 

The two twins howled as their claws were pulled from them. The pack just stood there and watched. No wonder they left the Alpha’s mate to answer them. This was not in their research. How had they missed a magic user?   
  
Stiles stood firm and calm, “Let the boys go back to their Alpha. We have a pack dinner to get to.”  
  
The twins hissed, clutching their hands. It burnt to think they were not the strongest. They had always thought by becoming Alphas they would no longer be the whipping boys. It was a harsh lesson that they had been given. No matter how big, or bad, you might think you are - there is always some bigger to knock you down.

 

Stiles watched the twins walk out. He waited until they were gone. He wanted to make sure he projected icy strong Alpha mate. Right or wrong, he knew from conversations that some packs respected only one thing - power.  

 

The minute they were gone - he pulled Danny and Isaac into a big hug.  The second he did - the other pups crowded in, making it a giant puppy pile. They stayed like that until Erica, Allison and Lydia found them.

 

Lydia took one look at Jackson, “If Isaac and Danny are sleeping with us then we are staying at Derek’s.”  
  
Erica had a sexy smirk, imagining how many in the school would take such a comment. Who was she kidding? She knew exactly how it would be taken and it made a very pretty picture - it was too bad that she knew it was strictly platonic. “What happened?”  
  
Stiles shrugged calmly, “The Alpha tried to shoot their opening salvo.”  
  
Lydia was sharp as whip, “Tried to?”  
  
Jackson was pulling Lydia close, “Please the bastards threatened Isaac. Stiles retaliated.”

 

Erica knew that it would be good. This was her batman and they had threatened Isaac, there was no way that he would retaliate.  “What did you do Batman?”  
  
Stiles handed her a necklace of something interlocking. She looked at it and started laughing, all bold and sharp fangs. “That is why you are awesome.”  
  
Stiles could have said many things. He settled for, “Thank you Catwoman.”  
  


What else could you do? He had just handed Erica a necklace he had fashioned from Alpha’s claws. It was to help. Stiles was not daft - he knew that this pack war could get bloody if they were not careful. Still, he wanted her to have something to help her remember that the Alphas were not invincible.

 

Allison was proud, “I will tell my Dad.”  
  
Stiles nodded, he was glad for it. He may not fully trust the Argent elders but he was more than happy to direct their trigger happy speciest fingers in the direction of the Alpha Pack. “He needs to know that they have signalled their intent for war.”  
  
He had so much to discuss with Derek when he saw him. Oh, and get in apologies with his Dad before anarchy descended in Beacon Hills once more. It was not his fault but somehow he couldn’t help but feel he should apologise.

 

How was this his life?

  
  


**& ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^**

Deucalion was lounging in his Motel room. He had kept a room close to the house that the rest of the pack was situated in. It had made sense that the twins, Kali and Ennis would play a modern nuclear family, in a nearby rented condo. He was around so often that he may as well have moved in. Still, the motel room was bought and paid for so that if they needed to conduct meetings away from prying eyes - they could. Well no one tended to judge this motel, or, its clientele.

 

Kali had gotten off her shift, came in scowling, “Where the hell are they?”  
  
Deucalion turned to the noise, not seeing her, “Who?”  
  
“The Twins.”  
  
Now he took notice. The twins never failed him. They were too scared that they would end up as Omegas. “I have no idea - they were going to attack the abused beta.”  
  
Kali snorted, “Well they are taking their sweet time as I have finished my shift and they did not cause anyone to appear.”

 

Before they could get into any twisted debate about what might have happened - the door opened up once more. It was odd. Kali wondered what Duke would have made of it if he could see it. It was certainly something. Their Emissary was holding up the two physically stronger twins. “I need your help!”  
  
Kali quickly moved to help get them onto the bed. Duke beat her to asking the most pertinent question, “What the hell happened?”  
  
Aiden panted out, “The Alpha’s bitch.”  
  
Kali frowned, “I don’t follow.”  
  
The twins curled up on their bed, clutching their hands, “Hale’s mate is magic.”  
  
Well that was not reported. As far as they were aware - The Pack was mismatched patchwork group of teens. “Marin?”  
  
“This is not Druid based. It is beyond my expertise to say ... how this even happened.”  
  


Duke stood up pacing, pondering this development. Having a Hale Alpha would be major kudos to his pack. He knew that if they succeeded - he could rule the US. The mate aspect changed things. How magic was he? How attached to the pack was the mate? If he was a true mate then he would follow his Alpha.

 

Deucalion sighed, letting the twins know that he was disappointed, “Take them to your brother ... while the adults decide what the next play will be.”  
  
It was a subtle rebuke but given the twins whimper - they caught it.

 

Kali waited, “What is going on?”  
  
Deucalion smiled, although I am sure that it was not reassuring. “This war just got fun.”

 

 

**& ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^**   
  


 

Deaton had been enjoying a quiet afternoon when his sister stormed in with two young Alphas. “They need your help!”  
  
Deaton hummed softly and sighed seeing his sister. It was not like they saw eye-to-eye. He could guess but part of him couldn’t resist asking, “What seems to be the problem?”  
  
“The Alpha’s bitch took our claws.”  
  
Marin looked at him as if to say how was it possible? If she thought that he would spill the secret - then she was sorely mistaken.

 

Deaton decided there and then that he would treat the wounds and congratulate the young Stilinski the next time he saw him. The boy had used his magic in a most unique way - picking one of the most emasculating punishments for an Alpha werewolf. Yes, if Marin thought her pack could just waltz in - they were in for a surprise. Deaton was not sure that he would call it a war. There is a great movie quote, “For it to be war ... both sides have to have an equal chance of winning.”

 

Deaton was not sure that Deucalion, Marin and their pack had anywhere enough the amount of firepower they would need for a war against the Hale Pack.

 

* * *

 

So I got convinced to do this Tumblr thing!  You can check out my [Tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/)  for updates, story snippets or to ask questions. 


	5. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy

Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt 1

 

The pack waited, content to take in each other and the unique scent of pack. They had escaped the Alpha twins with no injury. Still, it preyed on some of their minds that it could have so easily turned out differently. It just hardened their resolve to fight and win. This was their home, and their territory - there was no way they were willing to surrender it without a fight.

 

Stiles had let the puppies have a massive group hug. He waited until all the tension bled out of their bodies.  The minute he felt it safe - Stiles sent a pack wide text, asking that all the members of the pack should meet at Derek’s later that evening.

 

So it was unsurprising, with the heightened tensions that he received several texts in quick succession. It was possibly favouritism but he looked at Derek’s first. It made him snort, looking at the immediate response of his Wolfy-boo.       < _911?_ >

 

Stiles text back quickly, knowing that Derek would stress if he didn’t. < _All Good. Fixed it_ >

 

Derek was appeased for now but Stiles knew that it would not last for long. It didn’t need to - Derek and his Dad’s shift would be over in an hour. < _We’ll be back asap_ >

 

The next text was from everyone’s favourite Uncle Creeper. Peter was straight to the point and unnaturally suspicious - texting back a question, < _What did you do?_ >

 

Stiles thought there better not be judgement in Peter’s question as that would be grossly hypocritical.  After all, while Stiles couldn't see the guy right this minute - He was sure that Peter was stalking Chris Argent. Still, he knew Peter would get a kick out of this, < _Sent a message of my own!_ >

 

The response was short and swift from Peter < _You're adorable._ >

 

Nothing else was done, apart from the pack organising who was giving whom a lift to the pack house from school.  Unsurprisingly, Isaac and Erica wanted to go in his car.  It was horrible - Jackson pouted as he knew where Isaac went Danny was sure to follow. Stiles had to assure Jackson that Danny was still his best friend but he was freaked and over-protective about his mate.

 

Stiles knew that whilst Jackson didn’t like parting with Danny. He had no choice - Jackson knew that if the shoe was on the other foot and Lydia was in trouble. He would be the same. Still, Stiles couldn’t bear to see him pout so bribed him, “Come on. You can pick the meal tonight.”  
  
It was ridiculous how easy it was to keep the pups in line. All it took was bribing them with meal choices and the odd tweak of magic here and there.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Stiles was not the type to reinforce stereotypes. He might be pack mom but that did not mean he would do all the cooking and cleaning. He cooked because it brought him joy and helped temper his ADHD with the routine he needed to follow. He was finishing the main meal preparation, when he heard a familiar sound. He did not need enhanced hearing to recognise the sound of his Dad’s patrol car.  He raced through the house, neatly avoiding all the little obstacles for once that could have tripped him up.

 

He waited for Derek to get out of the car before he jumped him. He wrapped himself around Derek and just revelled in his mate being close. It was sappy and cliche but after his day, he deserved it.  That didn't mean he couldn't be a sarcastic little shit and with a blinding smile asked.  "How was your day dear?"

 

Derek snorted and amazingly didn't look uncomfortable even as the Sheriff stood behind them.  Whilst Stiles was doing his best spider monkey impression they had kept the PDA to a minimum. Derek really did not want to get shot - He was sure it was only the paperwork that stopped John from shooting him now. More so, now that John knew a normal bullet only stung but didn’t cause any real damage.

 

He was wise enough to answer his mate’s question,  "Your dad made sure I made a new friend."

 

Just as Stiles was about to explain what his first day of school had entailed -  There was a blur of blonde curls.  Derek saw Erica, grinning ear from ear, "Look what Stiles made me."

 

Derek peered at the bracelet she had fashioned around her wrist. It couldn't be, could it? They certainly looked like a werewolf’s claws.  He looked to Stiles wondering if he would get an answer. He took the shit-eating grin to be confirmation that his suspicions were correct at least.  "Just how did you get it?"

Not bothering to hide his awe, as taking an Alphas claws was no mean feat. It was certainly not for the faint-hearted, then again he would never describe Stiles as faint hearted.  

 

Stiles shrugged, "I took exception at them trying to hurt Isaac. Come inside, let's eat and I will tell you the whole story."

 

Derek’s eyes had bulged at the ‘them’ comment. Just what happened? He didn’t doubt Stiles and his ability to look after himself. He had proved it time and time again in the last few months. Derek noted that all of the pups at the mere mention of food were back in the house so he would get no answer from them.

 

Derek looked at the Sheriff, carefully trying to gauge his reaction. He was ever mindful of the fact that the man had supported their relationship but surely there might come a tipping point. He was just hoping that finding out his son had made a delicate claw bracelet was not that tipping point.

 

Instead John was unruffled, if anything, he seemed amused. “I’m informed that he gets that viciousness from his grandmother.”  
  
Derek just nodded as had yet to truly digest that he was related to Queen Mab. The stories about her vindictiveness were legendary in lore. He had yet to have the pleasure of meeting her face to face. He just hoped she was in a good mood when they did meet. Seeing no other choice he gestured with his arms, “Shall we?”   
  
John snickered, “Let’s.”  
  
  

**& ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^**

 

Dinner was started and John and Derek got to hear how BAMF Stiles was. Derek wished he had seen it. What he did not like, “Deucalion and his pack are too bold.”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “No they are desperate.”  
  
Derek sighed, “That is not good.”  
  
His Dad had his Sheriff’s hat on, “What can the town expect?”  
  
Derek and Peter looked at each other. This was a rivalry that stemmed deep in Beacon Hills history. Surprisingly it was Peter that took the lead, “It all depends on Deucalion’s aims.”  
  
The pack looked grim and the Sheriff sighed, “I’m guessing that none of them are peaceful?”  
  
Peter chuckled darkly, “The irony is that once upon a time before several dark events Deucalion tried a peaceful route.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Seriously?”   
  
Peter nodded relishing the role as storyteller, “Indeed he did. Way back in the Seventies he came to town aiming to create a giant peace treaty with the hunters.”  
  
The pack understood the implication. If you were trying for peace you needed a powerhouse - everything they had heard about Talia Hale suggested she would have fit that bill.  Erica frowned, “So why has Deucalion got a hard-on for Beacon Hills?”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes at the colourful turn of phrase, “He was willing to be a good boy and was aiming for a treaty between his pack and the great werewolf hunters of the era.”  
  
Stiles groaned. He did not need to know more. It would always come back to crazy Argents. It was a good thing that Allison was not here. He would have hated the inevitable quivering lip she got, when anyone started to mention any of her more crazy family members.  He was not quite sure how the apple had fallen far from the rotten tree but Allison seemed like a good one. He was sure that it might have something to do with Chris Argent. He was the one hunter - Stiles could respect even if he didn’t like the way the guy was unwilling to stand up for what he believed in until it was too late. He couldn’t help his sarcastic,  “Why do I  know Gerard Argent’s name is about to appear?”   
  
Peter grins because there was more than one reason he was fond of Stiles. The primary one was that he loved how quick-witted the boy was. “You would be right but the story actually begins with Alexander Argent.”  
  
Derek was unaware of this part. He was aware of what went on in the Seventies. “What happened?”  
  
Peter shrugged, as he was not so sure. He only had hearsay and the supposedly guilty party’s hot denials. “No one is truly sure. All we know is that it all starts with Chris’ uncle.”  
  


Everyone had paused their meal, Scott was the one to ask in fascination, “What happened to him?”  
  
Peter bit back a snarky comment about unhealthy attachments to a hunter’s family. “He took his own life due to the rules of the family.”  
  
Derek knew immediately what that meant. There was a rule amongst the hunters - never to become what they hunted. If under any circumstances they were bitten by any werecreature then they were required to commit suicide. The only choice they were given was how they died.  “How did he kill himself?”  
  
“Ate a shotgun in some fleabitten hotel not too far away from here.” Peter replied and all could tell that he was not too sorry that it had happened.

  
Scott recoiled in horror at the comment. He could not conceive any rule that would make him kill himself. He did not get it and asked in confusion, “Why?”   
  
Peter shrugged, “Deucalion bit him ... or at least that was what Gerard believed.”  
  
The Sheriff chuckled but it was devoid of any humour, “Let me guess ... Gerard wanted revenge.”  
  
“Isn’t that how all the good stories go?” Peter answered whimsically even though the topic was anything but.  It was quite possible that the entire Hale family fire could be traced back to Alexander Argent being bit. If it was true - then Peter hoped that Derek and Stiles did much worse than just declaw Deucalion.

 

Stiles was the one who was trying to piece events together. He was now beginning to understand the route of Gerard Argents pathological hatred towards the werewolves. It was like jigsaw pieces - more and more pieces were fitting into place. “You said Deucalion is the leader and blind. How did that happen?”  
  
Peter knew the answer, “ He was tricked by Gerard and ended up blinded. It was the act that would see the forming of the Alpha pack.”  
  
“In what way?” Stiles needed more information. He was like Peter, he understood that to truly beat someone you needed to know their weaknesses.

 

Peter looked around the table, glad to see that he had not lost anyones’ attention. “Well you can imagine how well a pack would take a blind leader.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “He would be challenged before he even realised he was blind.”  
  
“Exactly. Only he bested the beta and understood that he had gained power by killing the beta.”  
  
Isaac was the one to speak up, “So he killed his entire pack?”  
  
“That is right and he convinced Kali and Ennis to do the same.”  
  
Stiles let himself absorb the information. “So is he in town for revenge; or to recruit Derek?”  
  
Peter looked dark, “My guess, knowing him how I do .... Both.”  
  
Stiles eyes flashed, “He won’t get to enjoy either option, if I have my say.”

 

It was not like he particularly cared what happened to the hunters. It was more the enjoyment he would get from denying Deucalion what he wanted.

 

The calm was killed by shouting, disturbing the dinner. Derek and Stiles were up out of their seats first - closely followed by Scott, who shouted, “Allison.”  
  
When Stiles opened the door - it was like a scene out of a horror movie. Victoria Argent was sporting a suspicious bite, leaning against Chris. She was being covered by Alison - wielding a crossbow, ready to shoot anyone who looked at her parents wrongly.

  
This was not going to end well - at least his pack were in the clear for who did it.

* * *

So I got convinced to do this Tumblr thing!  You can check out my [Tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/)  for updates, story snippets or to ask questions. 


	6. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy pt2

Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt 2

  
  


It was too weird for words - the scene in front of them. For a few seconds the pack stood frozen, almost like they were trying to comprehend what they were seeing. Stiles knew the answer immediately - nothing good. Hunters were a fickle bunch at the best of times - when one of their own had been attacked - they were worse.  Stiles just hoped that it didn’t end in a bigger body count.

Knowing as he did that time was of the essence, he took charge, “Get in here.”  
  


Just as he said it Victoria collapsed fully into unconsciousness and it was only thanks to her husbands quick efforts that she didn’t face plant onto the concrete.

  
Stiles was not happy that he was letting the hunters into their home. Derek was just as mad but Stiles knew through their bond that he agreed with Stiles - they knew they had no choice. The shitty part was where Stiles knew that soon enough - There would be a very tough choice ahead for the Argent’s but until then they would give support. No matter what Victoria Argent may have done - she was now a potentially freshly bitten wolf and Stiles would treat her like it.

 

Thankfully, it seemed that Chris was too preoccupied to think about what he was doing. He did as he was told and brought her into the living room, even if it was a werewolf living room.  Stiles had never seen Chris look so desperate - not even when he had come to the realisation that he needed to kill his father.  In fact, he looked at them and swallowing his pride, pleaded with who he knew to the be the Alpha Pair,  “Help her.”

 

Peter wanted to whimper that his mate was in so much pain - even if it was over the bitch. He would bend over backwards to help his mate even if it was to help him save his wife.  “I will get towels and water.”

 

Stiles was glad that his Dad offered, “I’ll help.”  
  
Stiles was relieved, knowing that Peter would be struggling and vowed to keep him distracted as much as he could. Peter would be struggling with his control having his mate so close and in distress, especially as Peter had not yet truly claimed his mate.

 

Derek took a deep breath, tempering down on his own feelings. He needed to think about what was best for his pack and not let past history colour his emotions or decision making. However that was easier said than done and he knew it. He locked it all inside, “Put her by the window.”  
  
Chris did exactly that, it was big enough that you could lie flat in it and sleep.  Victoria Argent did not look anything like she was sleeping. If she was - then it was definitely a nightmare. She looked like an extra from the walking dead right now.  

 

Derek did the only thing he could, he leant over to examine the wound on her neck and scented it. There was no exact science to the bite but he would be able to tell a lot from smelling it. He had always been taught that it was a gift. According to his mother, once an Alpha had bitten someone then - the person survived or they died.  He had since learnt that there were exceptions, such as Lydia.  Derek did not need to be an expert to know that she was in a bad way. She tended to be pale at the best of times but Derek couldn’t remember anyone being that pale - and not dead.   
  


Stiles looked at him for answers but obviously mindful of the tension, he asked softly, “What is the state of the bite?”  
  
Derek looked grim and Allison whimpered knowing it wasn’t good. She dived into her father’s shoulder, sobbing - not willing to think that her mother might actually be dying.  Derek was not quite sure how to reassure her, thankfully with all of the pack there - Lydia and Erica were up to the task. Both girls, quietly and softly, directed Allison to the couch. They knew that as sad as the event was - information needed to be gathered.

Derek looked to his Betas still in the room, including Erica, “Run the territory border in pairs, if there is a problem ... you howl. Do not engage unless the whole pack is there.”

 

The betas took the order for it was and all showed their throats before they were out of there door. They would run the boundary and make sure the preserve was safe.

 

“Stiles?” Derek spoke softly. “Do your best please?”

 

Stiles came forward to get a look at the injured woman, allowing Derek to stand and talk with shook up hunter. Derek was projecting his best calm tone, “What happened?”  
He asked the question to Chris but he wouldn’t have minded Allison answering. Chris was the one to speak up, “We were out on a private range, near the hospital.”  
  
Just as Chris finished explaining that, Peter and John had returned carrying the supplies to at least cleanse the wound.  As the Sheriff, John was smart enough to know that this situation was one that had fallen out of his purview but he couldn’t help his retort.  “Private you mean shooting stuff up in the woods? You are nearly a month too early for hunting deer with a bow!”

 

No matter what, he was still the Sheriff and up until his very abrupt welcome into the Supernatural Beacon Hills - the biggest problem he had to deal with was hunters poaching game out of season. There was a small bit of him that longed for those days - Still, there was another part of him that knew he would not have handled being kept in the dark.  As Sheriff though he had done his fair share of delivering bad news - He also knew how to delicately tease out vital information from shocked people and changed his tone, “Who bit Victoria?”  
  


Chris looked up at the werewolves, letting them see the anger burning bright, “”It was a big guy, red eyes. He was well built, dressed like an orderly, caucasian, big eyebrows.”  
  
“So it was one of the Alpha pack,” Stiles queried aloud.

 

Derek knew who Chris was going on about.  He was sent down memory lane -  It would make perfect sense. Out of the entire Alpha pack, apart from Deucalion - Ennis was the one with the biggest beef with the Argents. “Yeah it was Ennis ... He has been looking for revenge against Argents since Gerard killed his two betas”  
  
Peter rolled, “Seriously? He was always an Alpha with bigger teeth than brains.”

 

Seriously, Peter failed to comprehend the gross stupidity of the Alpha. He was obviously not being kept on a tight leash by Deucalion - Ennis should be smarter than all of them when it came to not antagonising the Argents.

.

Chris frowned, “Ennis. He is one of the Alpha pack that Ally was telling us about?”  
  
Stiles and Derek nodded, Stiles was the one to actually answer him, “They have rolled into town. Tried to intimidate the pack but have yet to talk to us.”  
  
“They won’t want anything good.” Chris spat out.

 

Stiles refrained from rolling his eyes in lieu of the situation. “We know. He either wants the land or Derek.”  
  
Chris shook his head, recalling what his father had written in the bestiary, “My father wrote extensive notes on this pack. It always fascinated him as an idea. Deucalion will roll into a territory and will offer the Alpha a choice.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Yeah let’s be honest ... it is no choice at all.”  
  
Derek growled, “I will not kill my pack and I will definitely not join Deucalion!”

 

John was glad to be there offering a different perspective. “What can we do?”  
  


Stiles had been using his magic to test the site of the wound. He was hoping he could help her. He could close the wound up but there was ultimately very little he could do - the infection had taken a hold in her body. He used his speed dial to phone Deaton, “I’m trying Deaton.”  
  
Deaton answered quickly, “Now is not a good time.”  
  
Stiles wrinkled his brow in confusion. Deaton had been a confusing shit. He liked to think that he was the modern day - Yoda. Stiles could never recall him being terse and there was definite tension in his voice. Stiles remembered that as a Guardian and one aware of the supernatural - he was required to give aid to all parties.

 

“Should I make Scott come in early?”  
  
“No it is just a routine appointment. In fact, he can take the day off.”  
  
Stiles was careful, mindful of the enhanced hearing of Deaton’s guests.  He was sure that the twins were his unscheduled emergency appointment. “I see,” with false cheer, “”Well I let him know Doc.”  
  
He put his cell down, “Well fuck!”  
  
“Stiles!”

 

Stiles was not in the least bit repetent, “I think this is allowed.”  
  
Chris just wanted help for his wife, “What is wrong with the Druid?”  
  
Stiles did not ask how they knew that Deaton was a druid. He didn’t want to know.  “My guess is he is dealing with at least one fit Alpha, and two twins howling after the declawing I gave him.”  
  
Argent did not get it. “Declawing?”  
  
Stiles grinned, looking more wolfish than any of the werewolves, “The Alpha twins tried to attack Isaac. I objected and Erica is wearing the result around her wrist.”  
  
There was a part of Chris that was satisfied and a small part of him that was sad that the pack got to the boy first. Stiles could have done immense work on the side of the hunters.  Still, he knew better than to wish his life away.  There was the other part though, who was seeing his wife slip away from him and that was all he cared about right now, “What does this mean for Victoria?”  
  
Derek was the one to stand up and face him. Derek needed Chris to understand just what was about to happen. He was willing to support the family and he would even welcome Victoria into the pack. What he was unwilling to do - was suffer any more reprisals or quests from fucked up revenge quests by psychotic hunters. If there was one thing that was becoming more and more apparent in the last few weeks was that revenge was toxic.

  
“You have to understand there is a very big choice that you need to discuss with your wife.”

 

“Like what?”  
  
Derek knew the man was not clueless, “She is rejecting the bite. At the moment she is dying slowly and painfully, There is nothing I can do for her.”  
  
Chris was desperate, “You could bite her again. Over-ride the claim made by Ennis.”  
  
Peter put a hand on Chris’ shoulder. For no other reason than to try and calm his old friend. He hated that his mate was in so much pain and suffering with so much confusion.

 

Derek nodded, acknowledging the point made, “It is true but she would have to accept Stiles and I as her Alpha pair ... and I will not tolerate her hunting every werewolf.”  
  
Chris bowed his head in shame. He believed in the code. He was with Allison in wanting to change the code. He had been married to Victoria through his father’s machinations. It had been a simple choice - marry a hunting bride of his father’s choosing or Gerard was going to torture and kill his mate. He may not have been the one to choose Victoria but they had been married for a long time and she was the mother of his child. He didn’t want to see her go out like this - it was what every hunter feared.

 

He had to convince her but he knew that it had to be her choice, “Wake her ... It will have to be her choice.

  
  


* * *

So I am debating just what happens in the next part - here are the choices let me know what you think...

 

  1. Victoria rejects the offer and dies from the bite - Chris helps her die quickly

  2. Victoria says she will and then commits suicide.

  3. Chooses to become a wolf but realises that someone else is her mate and enjoys being a perennial thorn in Peter’s side. Derek and Stiles silently encourage her?




* * *

So you can now find out about updates; see sneak peaks of upcoming fics; or ask questions by checking out my [tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/) page or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101). 

OH and a Happy New Year to all and lets hope it is the year of Sterek!


	7. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so people were torn between option 1 and 3. Well I think you will all enjoy this chapter just make sure that you read to the end as all will become clear. I would like to say that I am humbled with people who think I can write Victoria into a more sympathetic character. Let’s see what happens and I hope you all enjoy!

** Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt 3 **

  
Ennis shook off the bloodlust quickly, having stumbled out of the forest. He was grateful that the hunter was more intent on helping his wife - than taking his life. It was stupid of him but he had been running and heard Argent’s talking and training.  He was not sure how but he was attacking them before he knew it, as his desire for revenge welled up. He took advantage of the situation and bit the matriarch - knowing that the attack on her would matter more.  

 

What he did know was that he needed to get back to his pack and let Deucalion know a slightly edited version of events. He also needed an update because he had finished his shift as an orderly and there had been no injured betas in the hospital. So either the Hale pack had gone to their Emissary or something had gone drastically wrong with their plan. Ennis didn’t like either option much in all honesty.

 

When he got back to the house they were renting - all scents were cold. He had to scent out Deucalion, hoping that by finding him - he would find the pack. His nose took him to a Veterinarian's place in town. Why was his pack here?

  
Ennis cautiously opened the door and was rebuffed by a barrier. He growled sensing the wolfsbane, “Deucalion!” He hated that there was such a barrier between him and his pack. He couldn’t even scent them past the barrier.   
  
Ennis noted that the person who came through the entrance was not his leader but rather a dark-skinned man that he had no clue about. He did have a stray thought that guy reminded him of Marin, “Where is Deucalion?”  
  
The enigmatic man smiled, “He is through there with the rest of your pack.”  
  
If that was meant to be reassuring, he had failed. “Let me through!” Ennis demanded, wanting to be with his pack. He hated this place more and more with every passing minute.   
  
The man stopped smiling at him and Ennis was sure that the temperature had dropped several degrees in the last few seconds,

 

“Well since you rudely demanded. I am bound to acquiesce.”  
  
Ennis might know what the word meant but he was smart enough to know he had taken the wrong approach. “My apologies. Can I seek entrance to see my pack?”  
  
It was the right words and he was allowed back into the treatment rooms. His eyes bugged out at what he was seeing. “What the hell happened?”  
  
Duke looked up at him, he might not see him but he could certainly smell him and the blood on him no doubt.  “The Alpha’s mate took exception to the twins attacking one of his pack.”  
  
Ennis was in shock, he couldn’t recall anyone causing so much damage to the twins since they had joined the pack. “You are telling me that another wolf did this?”  
His wolf whimpered when he understood that they had been declawed. It was one of the most damning punishments that could be handed down by an Alpha, who wanted the werewolf to still live afterwards.

  
Kali shook her head, “No he is magic.”  
  
“Their Emissary?”  He wondered aloud.

 

Duke was the one to explain it to him, “No something new and one that we need to be wary of.” Ennis could tell that he was not done, sure enough Duke took a deep breath, before asking calmly, “So why do you smell of blood?”  
  
Ennis bowed his head, “I was running back to town having finished my shift.”  
  
Duke sneered, “You are too big to get that messy just from a simple run!”  
  
“Of course I am.” He was offended by the thought!  
  
“So?” Duke asked him, Ennis knew he could no longer delay in telling him.   
  
Ennis sighed, knowing that he had to be careful, “I was attacked by the Argent Matriarch.”

 

Duke growled, “I don’t know whether to congratulate you or tear your throat out!”  
  
Kali stepped closer, “We need all of us Duke.”  
  
Deucalion took a deep breath, “I know which is why he is still breathing. Is she still alive? Can you tell me that much?”  
  
Ennis was careful to stay deferential, “She was taken away by her husband.”  
  
Deucalion bowed his head,“I have told you revenge has a time and a place.” He managed to growl, between his fangs that were dropped.

  
Deaton was the one to look up from his treatment and laugh softly. “You are so very right Alpha. Still, I wonder if you might have bitten off more than you can chew.”  
  
Marin growled, showing that she was being influence by running with the Alpha pack, “What do you know brother?”  
  
Deaton looked up and debated what to say. He could reveal everything or nothing at all. Still, he was hoping that maybe he could keep the bloodshed to a minimum. “I know that in your effort to gain revenge for all that has happened to you ... you have managed to anger a strong pack, a magic user and the Argent clan.”  
  
Kali hissed, not liking a reminder of their failures, “Your point being?”  
  
Deaton was calm and serene - for there was no power on this earth that would let him say that Stiles was Fae. He had no intention of angering the Royal Fae family. Still, he had to warn the pack as a guardian, “Do you have the firepower to fight a war on multiple fronts?”

 

Strangely enough - there was no quick answer.

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* **

  
“Wake her up.”  
  
It was a demand but it was an understandable one. Stiles looked at his Dad, thankful that he had been raised so well. He felt sorry that this family drama was playing out in front of some of the pack.  Stiles delved into his magic to awaken her as requested. He might not like the woman but he felt sorry for the pain she must be in. Her body was literally turning on itself - unwilling to accept the changes that were being forced on it.

 

Victoria was dazed and in pain, “What happened?”

  
Chris held her hand, “You were attacked by an alpha in the woods.”

She looked at him in fear, “Did he bite me?”   
  
Chris paled because he could guess the way this conversation was going to go before she was even being offered a choice. He had always believed in hunters and the good that they can do.  Yet he had never agreed with the policy of killing yourself. Just because you became a werewolf - it did not mean that you changed your entire worldview.

  
“The bite has taken a hold but you are rejecting the bite.” He let the pain show on his face at the thought she might die.

Vicky coughed, and it had a metallic rasp to it. She knew there was was internal bleeding at work but she was satisfied.  She may have been bitten by the Alpha but she would get the last laugh, “Good.”  
  
Stiles watched as Allison tore away from the couch and ran to her mother.  She was furious, and all but screamed,

“You can’t mean that!”  
  
Stiles shared a look with his father, Derek and Peter, although they all knew Allison was wrong - Victoria Argent was deadly serious. Stiles had to bite back his own anger. He would have killed for his Ma’ to have a second chance. Here Vicky was with a chance to carry on living her life and yet she was going to throw it all away for a screwed up ideology.  

 

Victoria was cold, needing to steel her nerves for what she had to do, “Yes I do Ally. I have to. It is the code.”

 

Chris kept Allison close to him, not trusting Victoria’s reactions as she was in transition effectively.  

Allison was stunned, “So you are just going to leave me. You’re my mother!”  
  
“I will be a  monster!” Victoria spat out.

 

Allison was horrified. She could not believe that her mother was willing to die. To leave her alone - that this was her favoured option, to die.  Her mother had never been the warmest person in the world but Allison had never doubted her love towards her - until now.  “You can’t mean that,” she sobbed, clearly distraught.

 

Stiles felt a displacement in the air. It was not one the wolves would recognise as it was what accompanied the Fae. He tried to get a ‘flavour’ of the magic. For if it was family - he would leave them alone, otherwise he would blast them away before they fully materialised.

 

A disembodied female voice echoed through the room, “Oh but the huntress will not have a choice.”  
  
Everyone was looking around the room except for Stiles and John. They did not need to find the voice - they knew it. Stiles wondered just what had prompted his grandma to come and visit. She would have fun hunting the Alpha pack with him - for the sheer amusement factor alone.

  
He called out, “Grandma?”  
  
Derek froze and so did Peter. Derek for he was about to meet his infamous grandmother-in-law; Peter because he was well aware that the queen of Fae was not his biggest fan.

 

In the corner of the room a woman materialised, seemingly from the thin air. She was tall, dressed in expensive threads, and sporting long, dark brown ringlets. Her feature were very delicate and with amber-bright eyes that left no one in doubt of the familial connection. It was a little odd though to see a strikingly beautiful woman in what looked to be her early thirties called ‘grandma’.

 

Allison was the one to speak up, still unable to keep her voice from breaking. “Stiles?”  
  
Stiles ran to his grandmother, hugging her. All in the room got to see a spectacular light show as their magicks reacted and caused a little spark show. “I am so glad to see you,” he gushed.  
  
Mab chuckled, “And I you Gen’ now let us deal with some of the trouble at hand.”  
  
The room held its breath as the two Fae walked forward to stand closer to the injured woman. Stiles had to give Victoria some credit, she was ridiculous and dying but she still held on to her attitude.

  
Victoria spat out, “Who are you to stop me?”  
  
Mab laughed darkly and all of the room, bar Stiles, shivered, “Darling ,I am the Ruling Queen of the Unseelie court. I can do whatever the hell I want.”  
  


“You can’t stop me from killing myself!” Victoria promised, so focused on her ideals that she missed the pain that she was causing her family.

 

Stiles had not missed it though and he could see how each denial and rebuttal - was just as bad as stabbing Chris and Allison. He knew his grandmother too well, he knew that she would get her own way - What her way was remained to be seen.  Still he could spare Chris and Ally some pain, he ordered,  “Peter get Ally and Chris out of here!”  
  
Derek nodded in agreement and with the Sheriff’s help - they got the shell-shocked hunting pair out of the room.

 

Mab looked bored but was willing to let the hunters leave. It was a good idea really - she no longer had to censor her feelings.  “I will make sure you stay alive and become the thing that you most fear.”  
  
Derek could hear not malice in Mab’s voice but rather disdain, “Can I ask why?”  
  
“Well my dear wolf. She is thoughtless. Spiteful. Lacks any maternal bone in her body and is so very ignorant of the true world around her that it astounds me... So the thought of her becoming what she hates will amuse me so very much.” Mab explained in a matter of fact way, as if that was all that she needed.   
  


Derek was astute and was relieved that he was at least in her favour, “There is more though, isn’t there?”  
  
Mab smiled and it was such a dangerous smile that it impressed the Alpha, “When she awakens she is going to be subject to her most primal urges ... as she tries to track down her mate and then, that is when the fun truly begins.”  
  
Stiles snorted, glad that the Argents were out of the room, “Who is her true mate?”  
  
Derek looked questioningly at his mate. Surely Stiles was not inferring what he thought? Was there a chance that his uncle could be with his true mate?

 

“Not her husband, that is for sure.” Mab announced brightly as she stuck her hands over the wound, causing Victoria to scream with what was left of her remaining energy.

 

 

* * *

So you can now find out about updates; see sneak peaks of upcoming fics; or ask questions by checking out my [tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/) page or [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101). 


	8. Episode 2: Revenge is not Healthy pt4

 

** Episode 2: Revenge is not healthy pt4 **

****

The kitchen at the Hale House was understandably tense. The bang on the table causing Chris to look up, as the Sheriff put a cup of tea in front of him.

 

"What just happened?" Chris had to ask, still not truly comprehending everything that happened today.

 

Peter shrugged, assuming that this was not his story to tell.  Still, as he hated to disappoint his mate suggested, "You are better to ask the Sheriff."

 

The Sheriff wanted to chuckle because how does one go about explaining the Queen of the Fae?

"You've just met my mother-in-law. She can be known, as Titania or Mab or chooses many names on a whim. Hardly anyone knows her true name.”  
  
And that was an honest answer, John would never share the truth of the matter - some things are best left as guesses. For the Fae, knowing their true name was to have the ability to wield their power against them. It was why he encouraged Stiles’ use of a nickname - he would never let anyone harm his son if he could help him.  Still he was sorry for Chris, having to see his wife attacked can’t have been easy.

 

"Why is she here?" Chris asked bewildered.  He was still not sure if her appearance was a good thing or a bad thing.  He was more confused about what possible reason she might have to step in and interfere in their affairs.  He had never tangled with the Fae in his life as he did not have a death wish. The answer he got was not reassuring, it was a shrug from the Sheriff,

 

"Not sure what to tell you ... It could be for vengeance. She could be stepping in on Stiles' behalf or just because she is bored."

 

Chris's was clearly astounded, by what he was hearing, "Bored?"

 

The Sheriff sighed, "Stiles has told me tales of what Mab can do when bored ... She likes to offer wishes that come back to bite the wish maker ... Or, she has been known to stir events just to cause chaos."

 

Allison heard all this but she didn't care. She didn't need to know if it was being done for good reasons, bad reasons or just out of plain spite.  "I don't care she is gonna make sure moms alive, that is all I need to know."

Peter offered her the cocoa she preferred from pack meetings. She smiled at him in gratitude. She was aware of what had happened in the past but Peter was trying to make amends. Plus, there was the part of her that saw the way Peter looked at her Dad. She wanted her father to have the same happiness as she had from being with Scott.  She was not the type of kid that wanted her parents to stay together just for her sake; she would prefer they be divorced and happy.

 

A scream tore through the house and it didn't matter what they had been told - they raced back into the room - Shocked by what they saw. Victoria was awake, back arched and screaming bloody murder as her eyes flashed wolf bright. Allison nearly recoiled seeing the blue eyes her mother’s wolf was sporting, she knew what it meant.

 

None of that mattered, as they rushed forward in an attempt to comfort her mom. It was futile, as all of them were rebuffed by a shield.  

 

Her father demanded to know, "How wolfsbane doesn't affect us?"

 

Stiles could have been an asshole  but he was firm  "I stopped you, using my magicks. You would have charged in forgetting that we are trying to save your wife."

 

Chris knew that he was getting to see something that not many get the privilege to see.  This was some magick on display and the shield was like something out of a sci-fi movie. He wanted to explain himself, "She is the mother of my child."

 

Stiles snorted at that explanation and whilst he was willing to pander to the situation to a certain extent - his willingness only went so far.  "Your hunter training is showing. Now go into kitchen as there is a very serious conversation that needs to be had."

Stiles had not the missed the look of hope on Peter's face. After all, those were not the words of a man deeply in love with his wife.

 

Stiles could see that Chris wanted to argue but he was adamant, "The barrier will not drop. Go back into the kitchen."

 

Derek looked at his mate with supreme fondness - he doubted that Stiles even realised that he just scolded a fully grown man like a child.  Derek thought that Stiles would make a terrifyingly awesome school teacher should he want to take that route.  Obviously noticing his mates attention, Stiles scowled,

 

"What?”

 

Derek was smart enough, not to piss off his mate when he was in full flow with his magick and the Fae Queen was standing behind him. So taking all those things into consideration, he settled on saying,  "You're adorable."

 

Stiles knew better, his look saying that he thought Derek was full of shit.  "You say that now. You need to explain the mate thing to Chris."

 

Derek frowned, hearing that and as he was an Alpha - he definitely did not whine, "Why?"

 

Stiles was having none of his big eyes, " We are forcing a change which is a delicate business and in a minute you may get a little magic drunk as it is about to pack a punch."

 

Derek got what Stiles was not saying, did he really want Mab breaking the news? The answer was probably not. Derek didn't think he would ever meet someone less suited to diplomacy than him in such a position.

 

Derek could admit that as he left the room, the magic made his hair stand on end. It was probably for the best that he did not stick around.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Derek had done what Stiles had demanded and Alpha'ed up.  The night was getting on and Derek could tell that the Sheriff was getting tired; knowing that Stiles would kill him if he didn't make his Dad go and rest, he asked,  "Lydia you know where the stuff is. Can you go and help the Sheriff set up the guest room?"

 

"You don't have to put yourself out."

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow, as if to say really? Still, he tried persuasion, "Please stay. It's late and you and I have the early shift. Plus, Stiles will kill me if you drive home now."

 

The Sheriff shrugged, not really able to argue any point that had been made. He was tired and it was late.  Stiles was supposed to be with him at home but right now, he was performing powerful magical acts with his grandmother - So this was the best neatest solution. If it was Stiles, who had suggested the plan - he would assume that it was a sneaky plan to spend more time with his boyfriend but it was Derek.  He gave in, "You win. Lead the way Miss Martin."

 

Derek let a sigh of relief as that was one difficult task over, even his Uncle acknowledged,

 

"Nicely played."

 

Derek took the compliment, for what it was but it wasn’t over, as there was still one more difficult task in front of him, "Thank you, will you stick around? ... I'm gonna need your help."

 

It wasn't strictly true, but it just might give his Uncle the nudge he needs. Derek wished that his Uncle would truly talk to Chris and lay his cards on the table so they at least knew where they stood. Derek knew only one thing and that by the end of this conversation, Chris would know just what he meant to Peter.

He could see that Chris was struggling to stay still,

 

"What is going on?" Chris demanded, standing up.

 

Derek growled, having lost his patience, "My mate is exhausting himself trying to make sure your wife survives the change so you will lose the attitude. My patience only extends so far so sit back down!"

 

Allison looked fearful, not liking the idea of Stiles hurting himself. He was too important to the pack to disappear to the Fae Realm especially with the Alpha pack snapping at their heels. "He will be okay?"

 

Derek lost his anger, despite the tangled family history - Allison was pack and always would be. As a result, she would be afforded a little extra leeway as long as her actions did not danger the pack directly.  "Yes they all will okay ... but there will be some changes that you need to expect."

 

Chris frowned, "Like? I know that she is turning into a werewolf."

 

Derek wondered what it must be like to live in a hunters world. He figured the narrow view-point, and knowing that everything was black and white must be incredibly relaxing.  He tried to find the right words, "True but the books don't tell you everything. They can't ... as no one bothers to find out".

Chris started to argue but Derek see him cut off.  "Her highness implied that Victoria's mate is someone in town.” He looked to Chris to let him see his sorrow, “But probably not you.”  
  
Allison gasped, “Do we know them?”  
  
Derek shook his head, “The only one who seems to know for sure is Stiles grandmother.”  
  
Allison shuddered as she was not going to ask her in a hurry. “What will it mean?”  
  
Derek was still looking at Chris, “When she awakens everything will be very different for her. Her senses will be in overdrive and if she catches the scent of her mate ... her focus will narrow down to just finding and mating with her true mate.”

 

“Who is not me?” Chris said, flatly. He was not sure how he was feeling. Victoria and he were not a love match. His one true love of his life was sitting next to him, doing his best to just be there for him without bringing them into the equation. Any yet, they had been married twenty years - they had made a life together and had a child together.

 

Derek shook his head, “No. Do you understand what mating means for a werewolf?”  
  
Chris thought about it. He knew the hunter version but he was guessing that there was more to it. Peter had used to call him, little mate. “Explain it to me.”

Derek decided to let Peter have this moment. He was pretty sure that he had broken through the defenses - let the adults sort it between themselves. “I think Peter will explain it better. Allison and I should probably check on the Sheriff’s progress.”  
  
It was stunning just how quick Allison moved. Derek was pretty sure that counted as tacit permission to sort things out by Allison.  
  
He just hoped that they managed it.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Jennifer Blake had used the quiet to her advantage. All of the student body had been a buzz about a party.  She had heard it was one of the girl's, Heather, birthday.  She knew that she needed the cover of darkness to strike - before the girl managed to lose the prized virtue that she wanted to sacrifice.

 

It had not been hard to dig into the school records to find out where she lived.  She chose an outfit, based on her ability to blend.  She used a small charm that would repel people from seeing the ‘adult’ her. Yes, she had gotten the idea from the Harry Potter books but it was practical and useful.  As long as she blended into the background, none of the teenagers would remember her being there.

 

The birthday girl had stepped outside, staggering more like.  Heather was in a bad way the Darach noted, if she couldn't stand without the aid of the wall- this was too easy.  The chloroform working quicker due to the high blood alcohol level. She had managed to immobilise and drag the girl to her truck without being seen.  

 

This was the sad thing about high school - no one realised she was missing from her own birthday for three hours - And by that time it was too late. The Sheriff would be getting a sad wake up call.

  
  
  


* * *

 

So this is the last super quick update as I have to prepare for my job starting up again on Monday. You can expect the next update by next weekend, titled; _Episode 3: A Matter of Good and Bad Emissaries_

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	9. Episode 3: Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt1

Episode 3: A Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt1

 

Chris watched in resigned bemusement. He could not believe even his daughter was trying to matchmake him. His wife of twenty-odd years was being forced to change into a wolf and now was the time to have an emotional rollercoaster? It didn’t matter whether now was the right time; or not. It was going to happen. His daughter had left with Peter’s Alpha and there was a clear unspoken order of, sort it out boys.

 

So why had neither of them started to speak?

  
As uncomfortable silences go, this was as good as they got. Peter had never been so terrified to talk, as the last thing he wanted to do was say the wrong thing or say too much.  It was a strange notion for the elder werewolf.  Still he was well aware that if neither of them said anything then they would get no resolution,

 

“Do you remember what I used to call you?”  
  
Chris nodded, speaking so quietly that you would have to be werewolf to pick up the speech, “Little mate.”  
  
“You were it for me you know,” Peter said and for once, he spoke from the heart, knowing what he was risking if he hid behind sarcasm.  

  
“What did a mate mean to you?” Chris asked, regretting that fact that he had never asked at the time. He had just heard what his father was prepared to do and was willing to sacrifice their happiness in order for Peter to live. He had always assumed that it was better for Peter to be alive, with a chance of finding a second love than being dead. Right now, he was second guessing that decision listening to what the werewolf said.

 

“A mate is everything; they are the reason that you wake up and the reason why you want to sleep. Once you choose a mate, you will never love another. It is difficult to even feel attraction for another person. The bond between two mates is something else, you have seen Derek and Stiles, haven’t you?”

 

Chris was stunned, “Why did you never say?”  
He wished his father was alive again - just so he could kill him all over again. He had never been fond of the man but the damage and havoc he had caused - was immeasurable. He wished that he had had the guts to do it way before.

 

Peter choked back a laugh, “I thought you knew!”

 

“How could I know if you never told me?” Chris demanded, outraged.

 

Peter looked dumbstruck and then sad all over again. His mate had doubted him? “Why did you leave me and marry that bitch?”  
It was said with venom and the ‘bitch’ comment gained a wry smile; probably for the truth in the matter, as Victoria was soon to awaken as a werewolf.

 

“Gerard.”  
  
It was one word. No other explanation was given - or needed. Peter was well aware of what the psychopath would have done given the opportunity. He hated that even beyond the grave the man had the capacity to cause misery and pain.  

 

“You have a choice now that you didn’t when he was alive.” Peter replied, trying not to let his own feelings influence the conversation.

 

Chris looked at him with genuine astonishment, “Why do I get a choice?”  
  
Peter was confused, “Why wouldn’t you?”

 

“I left you,” Chris spoke, heartbrokenly. You could hear the regret in his voice loud and clear.  
  
Peter knew it. He knew this was tricky but if he played it right and managed to navigate the most painfully awkward conversation of his life - then he just might get his mate.   “Why did you leave me?”  
  
Chris could not bear to think about it, “You know why?”

 

“Tell me.”  
  
Chris looked up, “Gerard threatened to keep you chained and beaten. He promised me that you would end up having the most painful and lingering death he could mete out.”  
  
“That sounds like Gerard.”  
  
Chris moved closer, “What do we do now?”

 

Peter knew what he wanted but did he have the guts to take it ....  
  


  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


Bone weary tiredness was seeping into the bones of Stiles and Derek when they finally got to bed at just before 2 in the morning. Strangely enough, neither had the energy to indulge in any fun. If they had, having Stiles Dad and Fae Grandmother in the house would have put pay to any of those ideas.

 

Stiles snuggled into Derek’s side, nosing into his neck. He loved the way that Derek was all authority and strength in the day and yet here with him, right now. Derek felt safe enough to let go of the stress and relax into his side.  In the end, they got comfortable all entangled limbs, aiming to try and protect each other.  

 

Derek had never been so relieved to have someone take over his watch. He had been relieved of watching Victoria by Boyd, as Derek had insisted that Victoria be watched over until she woke up. He would have suggested it be Chris but he was having a heart-to-heart with his Uncle. He really did not know what to make of Stiles’ grandmother and in the back of his head; he was thinking he needed to tread carefully.  He was pretty sure the Queen should she be in the mood  - could turn him into a frog.  

 

“Your grandmother scares me,” he confessed.   
  
Stiles snorted, “She’ll adore you for saying that.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Stiles was drifting off; Derek could tell as his heart rate was slowing to a sleep pattern. He tried to stay awake but even he fell asleep thinking of happier things. “She likes being the big bad wolf.”  
  
Derek frowned at that analogy. After all, the Fae queen was not a wolf bit if anyone fit the role - she could.  It was his last conscious thought before he drifted off to sleep himself...

 

A noise broke the couple from their slumber, both shooting up from where they had been lying. It might say something about their hyper-alertness - Stiles had a fireball in his hand and Derek’s claws were out. They both shared a sheepish look when they realised it was Derek’s mobile phone and shared a silent vow never to speak of this moment. Derek answered it, “What is it?”

 

It was his new work partner, “Is the Sheriff at yours?”  
  
Derek got his brain into working order despite feeling tired. He needed to be able to think if his partner was calling him on his cell. He was pulling on his pants as he asked, “What is the situation?”  
  
“A dead body has been found ... she was from the high school.”   
  
Derek sighed in frustration, all murder was senseless but it was worse when it was  a kid. There was something terrible about the loss of life - when it was someone who had yet to truly live. It didn’t help that she may be the same age as Stiles.

 

"I'll get him and meet you there,” Derek promised.

 

Jordan just gave him the information about where the body had been found and signed off to make sure the scene was preserved until the Sheriff could get there.

 

Stiles did wake up as Derek found his uniform.  It seemed his mate had no objection to him watching as he got dressed into the uniform. Stiles could say that Derek was hot in the uniform but definitely hotter out of it.  Still, given the worry he could feel through the bond now was not the time for teasing, "Everything alright?"

 

Derek shook his head, "No, Jordan has called there has been a body found in the park."

 

Stiles looked grim but knew the procedure, he kissed Derek hard. "Go and make sure you and Dad are safe. I'll look after the pack."

 

Derek nodded and strides out of this bedroom with purpose. Stiles just hoped that this was a run-of-the-mill murder because as cold as it sounded; he'd reached his limit of craziness for the week with the Alpha pack.  

 

He should have known better than to even think it.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

The morning was a weird affair. For one, everyone was at the pack house so there was organised chaos as everyone prepared for school.  His grandmother had laughed at him mentally saying how adorable he was and how much Stiles reminded her of his grandfather.

 

Stiles had retorted the most obvious answer, "I'm the best of both of you."

 

"You are not wrong there,” was the quick reply.

 

Stiles had flushed, as it was quite the compliment from the Queen of the Fae.  Sadly, he did not get time to bask, as he started to yet again bellow orders, "There are four bathrooms organise yourselves or I will hose you down in ice water outside!"

 

"Now you sound like me," was his Grandma's comment.

 

Stiles was quick in his reply, "I learnt from the best." Although it would have confused people because although he was talking mentally with his Grandma - He was was also talking aloud as human habits are hard to break.

 

Isaac walked into the kitchen looking adoringly confused.  "Who are you talking to?"

 

Stiles smiled brightly, "Nana is in a fun mood this morning."

 

The pup wrinkled his nose, obviously still confused, "She is not here."

 

Stiles looked up from where he was watching the bacon, “Of course not she is in the living room with Allison’s mom. We can talk in our minds.”  
  
Isaac could have freaked out but he figured being a werewolf meant he had no right to throw stones in that regard.  Instead of freaking out he asked, “Can I help?”  
  
Stiles smiled softly, “Sure thing pup. Can you get the plates?”  
  
It might be considered strange in most houses for teenagers to sit and eat breakfast.  Stiles would not hear of it here, as many of the teenagers were also werewolves and had the metabolisms to match. As a result, there was no rushed breakfast, it was big and wholesome in this pack house. He would make the Waltons weep with envy.

 

In fact, it was during breakfast that Stiles got a text. He opened it knowing Derek had texted him something from the tone. He frowned reading the text as it was not good. The pack must have picked up on his concern.

  
Lydia would always be the most forward of them. “Stiles?”  
  
Stiles looked up from the text and having his thought processes disturbed. “Huh?”  
  
“What is wrong?” Lydia added, as if it should have been obvious in the first place.

 

Stiles was not happy. It was ironic, “There is no school today.”  It should have been any school students dream but Stiles knew better. If his Dad had done this then there was something seriously wrong.

  
Lydia looked up from her bowl of fruit, “Wait, what? Why?”  
She looked out of the window but there was no bad weather so there was no reason why there would be a school closure. Schools were the types of institutions that opened unless there were exceptional circumstances.

 

Stiles could see where Lydia’s thoughts were going and felt it best to answer her quickly. “There have been three murders and they are all in our year apparently. Dad has told the principal to keep the school closed for the day so grief counsellors and interviews can be conducted.”

 

Any further questions were cut off by a new arrival in the kitchen. Stiles smiled as it didn’t matter where his Nana was - she would always be treated like a queen. What upset him though was her aura was projecting anger and she looked bored. He knew that this was never a mix of things that ever ended well for all involved.

 

"Are you okay Nana?" Stiles asked as Victoria Argent had yet to awaken so there was nothing potentially troublesome there - unless Peter and Chris had taken up the watch.

 

“NO!”  
  
Stiles stood up quickly as this was more than a gentle annoyance; Nana was clearly getting madder by the second.

 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked concerned because quite frankly, he had way too many things on his plate to add anything else to it.

 

His Nan shook his head, “Use your senses and you tell me. You are tied to this land in a way that I am not. You should be able to tell me.”  
  
Stiles understood what his Nan was saying. He could see that the pack was watching with avid interest, trying not to show it but failing miserably. He had a wry grin, “Make sure the kids don’t freak.”  
  
“Physically the grandkids will be in one piece,” She said with a smirk and Stiles struggled to hold back a laugh as all of the betas were nervous. They didn’t know her well enough to know when she was screwing with them and she was just playing with them.

 

“Well they better behave then.” He did look to his betas, “This may look strange but I will be fine.”  
  
It was the last thing he said, as he used his spark to connect to the Earth. He needed to know what was wrong and if his Nana was freaked then so was he. He did not get to see himself start to visibly glow, or, the reaction from his betas.

 

Queen Mab though was watching the pack like a Hawk. Hell, if any of them reacted wrongly or said something about her Gen’ then she would likely turn them into a Hawk.

 

Isaac was awed, “He is ...”  
  
“Powerful?” Erica offered.

 

“Pretty?” Allison suggested, choosing to ignore Scott’s pout as she was only speaking the truth.

 

Jackson shook his head, he had a better answer, “Ours.”  
  


All the betas liked that answer and were nodding. They did not care what Stiles could do; they all knew that he had their back and they would have his in return. It was the way that they worked.  They didn’t know it they had just made a friend of the Queen of the Fae. She was glad that she was leaving her grandson in the hands of a pack that loved him and cared about him.  

 

Mab shrugged, “Stiles is protected enough I need to go and check on the bitch!”  
  
Scott frowned, “Does she mean your mom?”  
  
Allison snorted, “She is not wrong is she?”

  
Allison loved her mom but she was not unaware of her faults. Honestly, when she did recover and they helped her through the transition - her mom had a lot of grovelling to do. She had no intention of forgetting anytime soon that her mom had wanted to commit suicide and leave her.

 

Lydia smirked and offered a fist bump, which was just too funny as Allison had managed to stun the group into silence. It was usually herself or Stiles that would over such an acerbic comment - never Allison. Lydia did wonder if that meant she and Stiles were bad influences but couldn’t find it in herself to care.

 

Stiles broke off the light show and Erica and Isaac were the first to his side. Stiles was shaky on his feet and they helped steady him.

 

Erica was the first to ask him, “What do you need?”  
  
“OJ and my phone.”  
  
Scott was worried now. “Stiles?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “I need you to get Deaton here.”  
  
“Why?”   
  
Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott. “Just do it!”  
  
He was using his speed dial to get Derek’s number but he did give the pack a partial answer, in his own way.  His nerves were grating and he needed to remove the threat, his Grandmother would know,  “Nana how the fuck do I kill a Darach? ... And find out who they are hiding as?”  
  
The pack was going to get no further answers until everyone was here and he had found out if there were any more bodies and how they were sacrificed.

 

 


	10. Episode 3: Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt2

**Episode 3: A Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt2**

 

His Nana drifted back into the kitchen with his question; Stiles knew her well enough to know that her interest was piqued.  She looked please to have an answer, “That is what is poisoning the Earth?

 

Stiles snorted at the very apt description, “Yep, whoever it is ... they are smart enough to hide like a rat.”

 

He didn’t like it one bit. He could feel them on the edge of his radar; in the same way you can feel the wind but you cannot grab a hold of it. Stiles had only one question,

 

“How do I kill it?”

 

At the same time as the question is being asked, Chris and Peter walked into the kitchen.  Chris was a taken back at the blunt question - Peter not so much.

 

Peter had been sure Stiles would make a magnificent werewolf with his capacity for violence. After all, it was the primary reason that he had offered the bite even when half-crazy. Still, he was damn right terrifying without them - he may well have been too much to handle with fangs and claws too.  Still his mood brightened considerably with the prospect of violence - The Alpha pack on their territory was grating on his last nerve. “Something needs killing?”  
  
The pack was intrigued, confused and curious all at the same time. Erica was the one to ask the question that was on the tip of everyone’s tongue,

 

“What is a Darach?”  
  
Stiles looked at most of the pack and sighed, knowing that he was about to disappoint them. Still, he knew that he would go nuts if he kept on explaining it so he held his hands up in the air - in mock surrender. He waited until he got the silence too, “Look I know that you all want answers but I want to explain this once.”  
  
Lydia frowned, sensing he was up to no good. She said it aloud, “You are planning something.”  
  
Stiles smirked because she was not wrong, “I’m always planning something. Look just get ready for everyone coming here. We need to discuss this as a pack.”  
  
Allison frowned, “And in the meanwhile?”  
  
“Nana and I can talk about a magic problem and sort out your mom,” was all Stiles said.

 

The pack accepted it because it was what Stiles did. He got things done.   
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  


Stiles had walked out of the kitchen knowing that the pups would sort things for their arrivals. He still had issues, like an Alpha Pack, a newly bitten Hunter who was only alive due to his grandmother’s vindictive nature and the whole Darach issue. If he was a wuss he would be crawling under the bedcovers and refusing to come out - He felt he would be more than justified.

 

Mab peered over the sleeping Victoria Argent, checking on the bite. It was healed completely, “Who is her mate?”  
  
Mab snickered, “You know who it is ... Think about it.”  
  
Stiles frowned and through all that had gone on. He was confused, a wolf an alpha unless they were feral rarely lost control. He had assumed Ennis had bitten Victoria out of petty revenge - what about if there was another reason? No, that was not it.  So if it was not Ennis - it would be someone attached to the Alpha Pack.  It would have to be it would not have amused his grandmother so much.  

 

Her mate would be someone who would balance her. The mate would need strength to stand with Victoria - so who would fit the woman. “Is her mate a wolf?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Stiles could think of only two people - Deaton and his sister.  He was sure of one thing; it was not Deaton so by a process of elimination that left Marin. Fucking hell, now that was a hell of a pairing! Marin and Victoria Argent were individually two scary ladies but together they were deadly.  “Marin Morrel? ... Now that is ironic.”  
  
Mab smirked, “Yes your young little hunter better get used to having two mommies and two daddies.”  
  
Stiles choked on his drink, “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome darling.” She said unrepentantly.

 

Stiles should have known that she would not have felt a hint of shame. In fact, he would bet she was looking for that reaction. “So you are doing this out of the goodness of your own heart?”  
  
Mab shook her head and ruffled his hair, “No Gen’ I’m bored and it will help you.  It is difficult to fight a war on two sides.”  
  
Stiles frowned, he got how much it sucked to be bored. He was a menace to society when he was bored. He knew it and he owned it. The bit about fighting a war on two sides was very true and he was thinking about all the different strategies he knew. He remembered what his grandparents would do if they were ever faced with that situation.  “Set them on each other?”  
  


Mab shrugged modestly, “It was one of my better ideas and your Grandfather and I watched with popcorn.”  
  
Stiles snorted as he could only imagine what she might have done. “I can work with that ... What do I do with the new beta?”  
  
Mab shrugged, “If you intend to keep her then you should sleep with one eye open for Derek.”  
  
Stiles looked offended, “Please, I have so many ward and gifts attached to him that I will know he was in trouble before he does.”  
  


“I should have expected nothing else.”  
  


Stiles could tell that his grandmother was impressed. He just smirked as he still had 99 problems or that was how the song went.  “So what do I do about her?”  
  
Mab waved her hand and Victoria awoke with a start and a growl; her eyes flashing as she landed in a crouch. lt would have been a terrifying sight no doubt - unless you were the two people in the room.  “Impressive but put your claws away darling. You are woefully ill prepared for this battle.”  
  
“Why?” Was all the growled response they got.

 

Mab quirked an eyebrow and went straight for the metaphorical heart,  “You are a mother you don’t get to be selfish. You have a girl in the next room who you have a lot to make up for.”

 

Stiles saw the flinch, “You should get used to that.” He said evenly, he was only enjoying this a little bit, “Your emotions will be a little ragged whilst the change settles.”

 

“Where is Chris?” She asked, demanding to know where her husband was at this very moment.

 

Stiles smiles sweetly, “If he is your mate ... you would be able to scent him right now.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say you’ve destroyed my marriage as well?”  
  
Mab was the one to laugh in her face, mainly because she got there first.  “Oh darling, you didn’t have a marriage ... you had a business partnership. If you are brave enough to look at Peter Hale and your precious husband you will see what a real marriage would look like.”

 

“He married me!” The problem was Victoria did not sound convincing, at all, even to her own ears. It was not the argument of someone who loved their husband, more the resigned argument of a stubborn fool and she knew it.  

 

Still, Stiles was guessing that his Grandma was done playing games when she asked,  “Do you know why he married you?”  
  
Victoria frowned, it had been an arranged marriage and she had never questioned it. “It was ....”  
  
Mab smiled but it was one that made everyone know why she was called the Winter Queen - There was no warmth or compassion in the smile. It was the type of smile you would see on a predator before they ripped your throat out. “It was because that pathetic waste of space Gerard threatened to kill Peter painfully and slowly unless he agreed to a hunter marriage.”

 

Victoria’s fangs broke out yet again, “They were a thing?”  
  
“All through their last few years of High School.” Mab said delightedly, “I believe Peter used to call him little mate.”  
  


Victoria’s eyes flashed, Stiles was guessing that her legendary control on her emotions had not survived the change, “You are lying. You hate me for some reason.”  
  


Mab didn’t so much laugh as outright cackle, “Sweetheart I hate all bigots and Stiles tell her the best bit ... I doubt she will believe me.”  
  
Stiles sighed, “Fae won’t lie. We trick, cheat and look to cause chaos but we cannot lie ... only obfuscate.”

 

“What now?” Victoria asked tiredly.  
  
Mab smiled, “You put your claws away and come and listen to what is going on in this town. If you make one threat towards the pack ...”  
  
“What will you do put me down?” Victoria said sarcastically.

 

“Oh no.” Mab promised.

 

Stiles smiled and you could see the familial legacy, “Nana won’t get there before I do.”

 

Victoria had always dismissed him as Scott’s friend but she was seeing him in a new light. “So that is how things will be?”  
  
“In the Hale Pack absolutely. You will have your own problems with your mate.” Stiles assured her.   
  
“I don’t want a mate.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “That is the a war you can have yourself but right now there will be a full pack meeting ... you will behave.”

 

Stiles didn’t care if she was older; or newly turned or any other reason he might have.  This was his place with Derek and everyone else would dance to their tune whilst in this house.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Meanwhile Derek had been running through the crime scene - when he got a text. He frowned reading it, “How many ... tell me if it is 3? WE HAVE A PROBLEM!”  
  
He showed his phone to the Sheriff; the Sheriff paled. It was clear that Stiles believed that there was more than one body and possibly had a clue about what was going on.  Of course, Jordan could tell that there was something wrong, “What is it?”

 

The Sheriff looked at his Deputy, and Derek was glad the look was not directed at him. When the Sheriff asked silently if they can tell him - Derek shrugged.   He had been working with the guy for a week. He could smell no deception or lies from him and honestly; if he was going to be working with Derek then he should probably be brought into the secret earlier than later.

 

John spoke quietly, “You will follow Derek and follow up a potential lead.”

 

Derek understood what the Sheriff was doing - if this was supernatural then he could be like a fly to honey.

 

Jordan of course didn’t understand the sub-context of the conversation. He just followed the directive of his boss. He frowned hearing the Sheriff yell, “Extend the search grid. I think there may be more evidence.”

 

Jordan paled, “A tip?”  
  
Derek had no idea how to phrase information found through research on the supernatural. “A researcher looked into the MO and has more information.”

 

Jordan snorted, “There is someone in Beacon Hills that knows about all this?”

  
He saw Derek’s wry grin and he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing part of the conversation.

  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  


The pack was all there and Derek was glad that he had built the house on the generous side. Right now, he had Melissa, Chris, Victoria, and the younger pack members. There were so many people that they had to double up on chairs, until Stiles slyly suggested that all the mates could sit on each other’s laps.

 

“So why are we here?” Derek asked, he was uncomfortable in leaving the Sheriff alone.   
  


Stiles pouted, “It seemed that the crazy Alpha pack was not enough to handle as there is a Darach in town.”  
  
Deaton was the one to startle, “Are you sure?”  
  
The look that both Fae gave the Emissary, suggested that they were questioning his intelligence and that of his ancestors. “More than sure. Now why would one be in Beacon Hills?”  
  
Deaton was shifting and looking uneasy. It was ironic as all the teenagers recognised the move from when they tried to hide things; the parents recognised it as what their kids did when they were trying to hide things.  “I don’t know.”  
  
Lydia sniped, “He knows more than we do. What is a Darach?”

 

_Oh where to begin?_

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	11. Episode 3: Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt3

Episode 3: A Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt3

  
Stiles smiled softly but there was a danger in the smile - It was a smile that all the pack was wary of; It was the smile that usually ended with a prank of some kind. He wanted Deaton to own up to his responsibilities.

 

“Yeah Deaton.” Stiles aimed for encouraging, “Explain to us about what a Darach is.”

 

The pack noticed the way Stiles’ Nana smiled and they all gulped. A few of the pack actually felt sorry for the Druid for somehow having incurred their wrath. The pack was not sure how he could have angered them so much considering there was the Alpha pack and the Darach was on their hit list.

 

“It literally means Dark Oak,” Deaton said. He was hoping that it would be enough of an answer but knowing it would be nowhere enough of a good answer  
  
Lydia snorted as Deaton had not got anywhere near a true explanation. “I don’t need an etymology lesson. What does it signify?”

 

“The name Druid, means Wise Oak. We are people devoted to giving our lives to keeping the balance.”   
  
Danny was the one to venture a question, “So the Darach is a dark mirror version of Deaton?”  
  
A couple of the group frowned and Stiles had to smile. It was a reference only a Star Trek fan would get, bless Danny and his inner geek showing.

 

“Your inner geek is showing,” Stiles managed to remark but with a smile on his face.

 

He saw Deaton frown at Danny, clearly not sure what the teenager was getting at. Stiles  was aware Deaton did not like Danny as the Vet knew Danny was something supernatural but not what. He was aware that it was in a person’s nature to be scared or fear what is not known but you had to be out of your mind to be scared of Danny. It was Danny!  

 

“I am not sure what you are getting at,” Deaton tried to wheedle.  
  
Mab smiled but it was way too sinister, “How often does that happen?”  
  
Stiles was polite enough to hide his smirk in his shoulder. His Nana was definitely enjoying making the Emissary squirm. The others would wonder what Deaton had done to offend her - Stiles knew it was his inaction that bothered his grandmother. “How does one become a Darach then instead of a Druid?”  
  
Deaton looked pained as he replied, “You take the wrong path.”

  
Lydia narrowed her eyes, and obviously catching some clue from him observed shrewdly, “You know who it is?”  
  
“I can’t possibly say for certain.” Deaton protested.

 

Jordan had stayed quiet but enough was enough, “WHAT THE HELL?”  
  
Stiles looked up from Derek’s lap sheepishly. “Oops we forgot to do the introductions.”  
  


Jackson snorts, “You forgot?”  
  
Stiles grins because Jackson knew him better; he knew that Stiles would not have forgot something so important.  “It happens. Derek distracted me.” He protested weakly.   
  
Jordan’s eyes were jumping around the room. “I don’t get it? Is this a drama club or something?”  
  
Stiles guessed it was up to him to explain Supernatural 101 ...

 

Why always him?

 

Stiles figured the best way to start the questioning and explanation was to ask a question. “Why did you join Beacon Hills PD?”  
  
Jordan shrugged, “I was drawn here after I finished my time in the army.”

 

Stiles sent a mental message to his grandmother, “I think Dad is trying to be a pokemon master and collect all the supernatural deputies.”

 

She snorted in response but still only mentally, “I can’t sense what he is either.”  
  
Stiles wanted to pout but alas that was not one mystery he would be solving today.  “You should know the things that are supposed to go bump in the night? ...”  
  
Jordan was waiting eagerly for his answer.

 

“... Are not Fairy Tales,” Stiles finished.

 

Stiles could see it was not enough. He could sympathise - he was part of the world so it was not difficult to make him believe. For someone new - they must all sound like they need a one way trip to the asylum.

 

Jordan paled, “The Sheriff needs to know ...”  
  
Stiles grins, “Relax deputy, Dad knows and he knows about Derek.”  
  


Poor Jordan looked so bewildered, Stiles wondered if they should maybe break this a little bit more gently. He might have if they had had more time. Sadly with an Alpha pack breathing down their necks and a crazy Darach, as well as the fragile relationship between Peter, Chris and Victoria.

 

Still Jordan asked, “Knows what?”  
  
Stiles looked to his mate and said, “Do it.”  
  
Such a simple statement and yet it caused Jordan’s entire world view to tilt off its axis. There was no other way to describe someone morphing from a human to a wolf in seconds - outside of a movie. Not just any wolf, it was a huge massive black one with red eyes. He could not doubt it too when nearly all of the people in the room managed to flash their eyes different colours.

 

“Stiles?” Jordan said with a warning in his voice. He hadn’t taken his eyes off wolf-Derek and was obviously wary.

 

Stiles wasn’t wary because this was his mate and he let Derek slobber all over him. He tried to reassure Jordan,  “It is Derek he is harmless.”  
  
“Wha’?”  
  
Stiles looked closer and in alarm, “Have we broken you?”  
  
Erica cackled, “You could have broken the news nicer.”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and managed to hide his own mirth because this is why the boy was one of his favourites in the pack. “Get the boy a drink before Stiles has to explain to his father that he has broken one of his deputies.”  
  
  


 

** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& **

****

Once Jordan had had a stiff drink and sat down the conversation resumed. Lydia was never one to go round a problem when she could bulldoze it, “So what do you know?”  
  
Deaton looked around the room and found very little in the way of support. “I know that Deucalion’s methods are harsh and he has a way of binding the Alphas to his pack that can lead to resentment.”  
  
Mab snorted, as it was one of the best pieces of beautifully phrased understatement that she had ever heard. “He forces the beta to kill their Alpha, their Pack and their Emissary ... it leads to more than fucking resentment you pacifist.”

 

Stiles had to give up being polite to cackle at his Nana. He did adore the way she could always get to the heart of the matter. He saw Scott’s scowl but he was not at all sorry. Deaton was not his mentor; nor would he ever be.  “Don’t give me that look Scotty. He clearly knows about the pack that is trying to kill us all!”  
  
Derek growled, “You were my mother’s Emissary ... Surely you can say something?”  
  
Deaton had made a promise once to woman that he had loved. She was married and it would never go anywhere but the heart wants; what the heart wants. “Deucalion's second, Kali was in love with her Emissary, a woman called Julia Baccari.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Deaton shrugged, “Kali was forced to kill her ... for whatever reason I can only surmise that she did not finish the job.”  
  
Stiles frowned, thinking about the area. “Was it in Beacon Hills?”  
  
Deaton nodded and Stiles was beginning to see a pattern and a cause and effect.  He started to give voice to his thoughts, using Deaton’s facial expressions to see how close to the mark he was.  “If she had her throat clawed ...  and she was close enough to say a sacred space, like a Nemeton. She could use the power to stay alive.”

 

Derek was sad to know that Paige’s death had been used to subvert nature in such a way. Yes, they were all creatures of the supernatural but there was one fundamental truth that they all accept - you don’t screw with Life and Death.  His eyes flashed red, “She is an abomination.”

 

“Agreed.” Mab spat.   
  
If the idea of a Darach was distasteful to the Emissary then it was downright distasteful to the Fae Queen. Mab was a bitch, self-professed and on most days ... proud of the fact. However there was one thing that she would never do and that was mess with nature.

 

“We hate oathbreakers,” Stiles added.

 

Isaac was shifting on his mate’s lap, not liking the idea of yet another threat against the pack. “How is she an abomination?”  
  
Stiles sighed in frustration as he was not sure. “She is likely to be a Druid on juice.”  
  
Scott growled, “What’s a drink got to do with it?”  
  
Stiles looked at his best friend and nearly face-palmed. He snorted, “Not juice like the drink; like Steroids.”  
  
Scott had a dawning look of horror on his face. He whirled around on Jackson, “You thought I was on drugs?”  
  
Jackson shrugged unrepentant because at the time, it was a logical conclusion. He had no idea about the supernatural and all of a sudden this sickly nobody had transformed into star athlete. “Well I wasn’t going to jump to werewolf was I?”  
  
Stiles outright laughed, suddenly understanding the reference. He loved his pack, “That is too funny.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boys, “Ignoring male egos what else do we need to know?”  
  


Stiles wondered what would be the best analogy, “She could be as bad potentially as Robert Patrick’s Terminator.”

  
Isaac did not like the sound of a Terminator Druid; after all they were scared by the idea of an Alpha pack.

“So she could be anyone?”

  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah she could. I would bet that all of the victims were virgins.”  
  
Mab snarled, “Bitch has to steal her beauty as she is rotten on the outside now, no doubt.”  
  
Stiles shuddered wondering just how bad the Druid would look; he was well aware that whomever it is - they would look horrific. Their appearance would reflect their rotten core. It meant that there would need to be some pretty hard core magic to shield that ugly mug.  “It would explain the triple-fold sacrifice.”  
  


Jordan perked up, hearing what was relevant to his case. He was not exactly deaf but he was struggling to process all the details he was hearing. “Is that the purpose of the three murders?”  
  
Stiles nodded, looking a little sick. “She has stolen their purity and used it to hide her own ugliness.”  
  
“Will there be more?” Jordan asked, thinking of public safety.

Mab was the one to roll her eyes because of the stupidness of the question being asked. “Of course there will be more.”  
  
Deaton shook his head, “You can’t be sure!”  
  
“Oh but I can.” Mab purred and Stiles was nodding in agreement.

“How?” This time Victoria was the one to ask. She had not taken her eyes off Chris and Peter but she had not interefered. So at least she had taken Stiles’ promise to heart.

Mab looked innocent, “Petty vengeance is a speciality of mine. This is a woman who was brutally attacked by the woman she loved. She will want to wipe out every last one of the people who have wronged her.”  
  
“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” Peter could not help but quote. It was a cliche saying nowadays but one that was definitely fitting.

Stiles snorted, “This woman if she has gone down the route of triple sacrifices is looking for the ultimate power up. For her, nothing is taboo and she will have some wicked advantages :- Quick healing that will put you werewolves to shame; She will have a similar strength level and probably a few other surprises up her sleeve.”  
  
Derek was shrewd and knew his mate, “You think you know who it it is, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, the new English teacher.”

Dead silence followed that announcement but funnily enough no one thought to question his assessment.  Stiles just let the news sink in before informing them brightly,

“So now let me tell you how we plan to trap the bitch.”

The plotting was stopped by Derek and Jordan’s phones ringing. Derek listened and was looking at Stiles with such compassion and worry. Stiles didn’t need to guess.

“The bitch has my father, right?”

  
He got a nod.

“There won’t be enough left for anyone to analyse when I’m done with her ... and then I’m gonna deal with the mongrel problem.”  
  
Everyone was too in awe to do anything but agree. Mab couldn’t stay quiet, she was oozing proudness from every pore. “That’s my grandson.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	12. Episode 3: Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt4

Episode 3: A Question of Good and Bad Emissaries pt4

  
Stiles looked to his Grandmother still obviously fuming. It didn’t take a genius to know from his face he had vengeance on his mind. He asked with pure ice in his voice,

 

“What will hurt the bitch more ... Mistletoe or aconite?”

 

Mab thought about it with a critical mind as the question deserved reflection. There were advantages to both poisons, “Well the most obvious would be to use Mistletoe. She won’t be able to hide how bone deep ugly she is and it will interrupt her ability to call on her power.”  
  
Stiles smiled at his Nana he was really liking the idea as it was almost poetic. If the bitch had sacrificed Virgins then her decay must have progressed pretty damn far. There was no way that she would attract anyone with her true appearance on show to the world - he doubted she looked very human at all.

 

Jordan shifted uneasily, he was not sure how they would take his assessment,  “We need to go ... there is confusion down at the station.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, he loved some of the deputies but most of them did not know what to do if there was no Sheriff. “You and Derek should go take charge. I will call you if I find her first.”  
  
Derek kissed him; it was a kiss which could steal a person’s breath. It was a kiss of love, passion, sorrow and feelings all wrapped in comfort. Stiles leant into the kiss, taking the comfort freely given. Stiles made a silent vow to himself; he was going to play a game - one that the bitch would not forget in a hurry.   

 

Still when one was going to engage in these games, it was important to plan - planning meant he could see his opponents weaknesses and then use those very weaknesses to obliterate them.

 

“Why has she rapidly increased the number of sacrifices?” Stiles asked a loud, wanting others thoughts.   
  
Lydia was confused, “What do you mean?”  
  
Stiles was worried and had a vaguely sick feeling. The sacrifices were being performed for a purpose and in order for the deaths to be useful - they had to occur in a specific order. “I think she is aiming to complete a five-fold triple sacrifice ... in order to gain ultimate power.”  
  
Lydia’s eyes narrowed as her analytical mind took over. “Who has been found?”  
  
“Heather and Emily in our year and a girl at the pool. Derek did not recognise her.” Stiles answered by rote.

 

Mab chipped in, wondering where all this was leading. If she was upping the timetable - she was desperate or working against a deadline. There might be a way to trap her if they could figure out who she still needed to kidnap. “Were they virgins?”  
  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah they were.”  
  
“Hmmm.”

 

The pack was listening for any and all information that could help them. They all wanted to get the Sheriff back. He was one of the pack and they could all keenly feel Stiles’ distress.  It was playing havoc with the betas as they all wanted the Alpha’s mate to be happy.

 

Danny was the one brave enough to address Mab directly, asking, “What are you thinking ma’am?”  
  
Stiles had to smile because Danny knew how to address his Nana without causing insult. It was a trait that would leave him in good stead and with all limbs intact.  “There has been a jump in the timeframe and people needed ... or she is getting careless.”  
  
“Who does she need to collect and in what order?” Stiles asked, freaking out that his Dad might be killed very soon if he couldn’t figure out the pieces in time.

 

“Well to be most effective she would kill in threes; the virgins; the Warriors; the Healers; the Philosophers and then the Guardians.”  
  


The group was silent, there was some hope for the Sheriff. The pack all assumed he would be part of the guardian group being the Sheriff of the town. You did not get a bigger protector or guardian than that in modern day titles. There was only one way it could be good news though and Allison was the one to ask,

 

“Would they need to be killed in that order?”  
  
Mab thought through all the lore and the magick laws she knew to answer. “If she is using it to power up then she would have to ... otherwise it would be futile.”  
  
Allison looked to Stiles, she was glad that he was focussing on hunting her down. It was keeping his thoughts on that and not on what the bitch might be doing to the Sheriff.  She spoke up,   
  
“Who has been a victim so far?”  
  
Stiles thought about it and it was not a pretty picture. “Let’s see the virgins have been sacrificed and Derek said they’ve found three more bodies in the same area.”  
  
“What are you not saying Batman?” Erica was always the one to call him out on his shit.

 

Stiles was not sure how to break this so went with blunt honesty, “Just that one of the victims is Harris.”   
  
“So how are they warriors?” Erica asked in genuine confusion.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, people always tended to judge a person by what they were doing. However that was only a surface look - a teacher may have been a soldier; a nurse may have trained from being a teacher. There were too many puzzle pieces that made up a humans life to pigeonhole them into one label.  “All of them had service tattoos,” he answered.  
  


His phone disturbed the flow of the conversation but no one questioned him over answering it.  They all could guess that it was probably their Alpha.

 

“Give me some good news,” Stiles practically pleaded.  
  
Derek sighed, “Well an Agent McCall of the FBI is here.”  
  
Stiles wanted to scream and bash his head in. He could not believe that he could have this much bad luck in one week. He did not need Scott’s douchebag father to add to the mix.  “Why?”

 

Derek was probably frowning, "Will it be a problem?"

 

"Well let's try not to have Scott and him meet anytime soon," was all Stiles said but given the sheer intensity and fierceness in his voice - there could be no doubting there was a good reason.

 

"The FBI are here to help given the ritualistic murders," was what his mate said.

 

Stiles was getting madder by the second but he had to smile at Derek.  He was becoming a real Deputy real quick.  He knew that tone, it was the tone his Dad had when whenever the Federal authorities tried to interfere with his investigations.  

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

John Stilinski woke up with a massive hangover which was unfair - as he was pretty sure he hadn't had anything to drink this time.  "Ow."

 

"You're awake," came the relieved feminine voice from the side, which he instantly recognised.  

 

"Hey Tara."

 

His Deputy was facing him, also tied to a pillar that was obviously supporting what appeared to be an underground cellar. "Did you get the name of the truck that hit us?"

 

"No but I will happily shoot them," she offered with a toothy grin.

 

He was not the Sheriff for nothing, within seconds of waking he'd assessed the situation.  He knew that they had obviously been taken by the murderer.  He just knew the unsub was more than likely supernatural so this was out of his hands, which was not a situation he liked. He knew one thing - His son better come rescue them soon or he would ground him until he was 30.  

 

"Did she chloroform me?" She asked seriously vexed.

 

John would have shrugged but his arms were immobile, "Why did you say she?"

 

Tara look unamused and with how severe her look was at him, John was pretty sure she was questioning his intelligence. "The unsub used drugs to overpower me and you. It might have been a small male but they got the drop on you also."

 

John snorted as there was no doubt whoever it was, had gotten the drop on him.  He really hoped that the person was supernatural as it would be less of a blow to his pride.  "I wonder if they will show their face?"

 

"You should be careful what you wish for Sheriff."

 

John looked up defiantly at the new visitor and was not expecting what he saw. She was a slim pretty brunette who looked like a teacher rather than a killer. He was smart enough though not to judge a book by its cover. "And you are?"

 

She arched an eyebrow, she had a vicious smirk on her face as she informed him sweetly,  "Your son calls me Ms Blake.”

 

"Why murder them?" He asked in a vain bid to buy time and to understand her reasons.

 

"They had characteristics I needed." She said simply as if it was that black or white. The fact it was said without remorse made it all the more awful. She was willing to kill indiscriminately because they possessed something she wanted. It was the worst type of theft possible.

 

Tara of course had no inkling of the supernatural, still despite being at the bitches mercies. She refused to filter her thoughts, "Jesus you’re crazy."

 

Jennifer whirled around, "Why? I need to take my revenge and I don't have the necessary firepower and then fortuitously all roads led to Beacon Hills."

 

Tara was doing the job perfectly of leading the questions, "What does that have to do with my home?"

 

Despite Tara asking the question, Blake’s attention was now on him, "You should know Sheriff after all your son is running with a pack, is he not?"

 

Damn it. He did not want go down this route with Tara awake but it looked like he would have a choice.  He could not get the clues he needed and play ignorant.

 

He looked surprised, "You are going after the Alpha pack?"

 

She seemed pleased that he understood, "You should be careful for your son’s sake. I was my Alpha's mate and Emissary and she chose to claw my throat out rather than face down Deucalion."

 

John couldn't help his smart comment - Stiles came by the trait honestly.  "Maybe you were a bad emissary."

 

He expected the vicious backhand he earned. It was worth it but the force of the slap made him guess that strength was one of the power advantages the sacrifices was giving her.  He stood by his assessment - she was a bad Emissary in more ways than one.

 

It seemed that she wanted to convince them though as she started to rant, "I am serious. Duke will twist Alpha Hale all up in pieces until he agrees and killing the Emissary is the last thing to show their devotion to the cause and following the Alpha of Alphas.”

 

The sad thing was John was sure she was sincere. The trouble was she was so crazy that she couldn't comprehend the sheer ludicrousness of the situation.  "Why would my son have to worry?"

 

"Deucalion has always wanted a Hale alpha in the pack."

 

John smirked, “You have yet to give me a reason to be worried.”

 

She gave him a searching looking, as he wasn’t worried and it was not the reaction of a normal person who was kidnapped. “Why not?”  
  
John just stared stonily, she could try every trick in the book but there was no magic or power on this Earth that would make him betray Stiles.

 

He had always thought from the descriptions Stiles had given him that Deaton was an annoying cryptic man but he was definitely a good reflection of the woman before him.  He was guessing that her appearance was a glamour because had listened to Stiles when he explained magic things to him.  Magic has ways of getting its own back especially when users indulge in the dark or black magicks. You didn’t have to know any of this though; you get to take a feel for people in his job. Once you took a deeper look behind the pretty facade - looking at her eyes you would be wary. He had very rarely seen cases where the persons eyes were dead. If it was true what they said about the eyes being a reflection of their soul - then you should run very far away.

 

He was not the type to usually say this but he seriously hoped that Stiles and Mab put the bitch down hard.  

  
  


*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Next episode: Episode 5: Clash of the Titans pt1 :- Stiles, Mab and Pack against Jennifer

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Episode 4: A Clash of Magic

**Episode of 4: Clash of Magic pt1**

  
Stiles had two problems :- The Alpha Pack; and the Darach.  At the moment, it was the Darach that was at the top of his shit list for having taken his father. She would stay breathing until she handed over his location.

Lydia was looking at him intensely, like she was expecting him to go off and do something stupid. He might feel the urge but he had lost his Dad not his brain. She was obviously not convinced though as she asked him,

“What are you planning?”

He chose to ignore the question. At the moment he did not have all the puzzle pieces he needed to make an effective plan.  He looked at Deaton and said,

“She will go for the Healers and be opportunistic for the rest. Where is the Nemeton?”

 

He looked pale at the question, the Druid actually stuttered in his reply of, “I can’t tell you that!”  
  
Mab laughed but it was so dark and malevolent that nearly everyone shivered.  “Dear aren’t you precious? You think you have a choice?”  
  
Scott frowned at Stiles, “We can’t force him to tell us!”  
  
Stiles frowned but best of all so did the rest of the pack, including Allison. He couldn’t help his question,  “Who can’t?”   
  
“He is an Emissary. He has the ... power?” Scott tried to reason.   
  
Stiles was kind enough not to laugh at his best friend. He did though feel like he should set the record straight. “Scott he may be an Emissary but I’m the Fae Prince and my Nana ... She is the Winter Queen of the Unseelie Court. There is not a lot we can’t do against a Druid and he knows it.”  
  


Stiles was kind enough not to outright threaten but he did lay the full picture out in front of Deaton. He knew the man despite being a cryptic ass was smart enough to see things for what they were.

Sure enough, Deaton spluttered, “You would force the issue?”  
  
Stiles looked calm and collected, “Deaton she has my Dad ... you will find there is very little that I won’t do.”

Scott was about to protest but seeing the look on his friends face he sat back down.  He knew that look and it was not one that he could argue against. His friend saved the look of resolve for serious matters, like when he told his Dad no more drinking.   

 

Deaton was still adamant, “We swear never to do anything to disrupt the balance. It is an oath and you have said you hate oath breakers.”

 

Mab thought it was cute, the druid was trying to use their words to wheedle out of the tight spot that he was in.  It was a good idea but not one that would work against them, clearly as Stiles lost his temper, slamming his hands down on the desk.

“It is already disrupted! It has been ever since Paige died and you didn’t think to fucking purify your precious tree.”  
  
Most of the pack had no clue as to what the name meant but Deaton and Peter did. Stiles saw Peter flinch but noticed the way Chris quickly squeezed his hands. He hoped the pair did not fight the mating bond; they could be an awesome couple if they let themselves be happy.

He didn't even feel sorry for leaving Deaton in the care of his grandmother, trying to get the Nemeton to see if they could find the kidnapping victims.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Lydia was resolved to help, she was still pissed at how this whole misadventure could have been avoided by the simple ritual. The trouble with some people were they arrogant or just too stupid to read. “All this because someone can't read. If I ruin my shoes then we are making Deaton pay for them.”  
  
“Sure thing Lyds,” Stiles was only too happy to agree to. He was aware of Lydia’s passion for fashion and her unique ability to terrorise people into doing what she wanted.  It was devious and would suit his and his nanas thirst for a subtle revenge whilst keeping their magicks for more important things like this Darach. The little bitch was hiding from him.

 

“Really?” She sounded unbelievably delighted at the idea she was being given tacit permission to cause mayhem.     
  
Stiles nods although in this rain - He was smart enough to keep his eyes on the road. The pack was racing towards the hospital.  He was speaking to his mate on the phone, knowing that Derek would throw a shit fit if he was left out of the loop.

 

“You are doing what?”   
  
Stiles snorted because if Derek thought that his Alpha would affect him then he was dead wrong. The only thing it made Stiles do was want to drop his pants.  

 

“I’m heading to the hospital as she needs to snatch healers and then when I am there I will aim to kill the bitch so hard that there is nothing but a crater left on the spot she resided.” Stiles explained slowly.  

 

Lydia snickered, “You and Mab are gonna give Scott a heart attack.”  
  
Stiles smirked darkly. “Oh we haven’t even begun.”  
  
“Stiles be careful,” Derek pleaded.  
  
“Yes dear,” Stiles knew he was being an asshole but Derek liked him that way.

 

He heard Derek curse in the background. He also heard Scott’s asshole father say something obnoxious. He didn’t give a shit if the prick was trying to throw his weight around. He was an abusive asshole; who was a shit husband; a drunk and a nasty piece of work. What Stiles really wanted though was for his mate to meet him at the hospital.

 

“Look Der’ fuck the asshole. I will deal with him. Get yourself to the hospital Mel’ is there.”

 

The pack all knew what was at stake. A lot of their parents could be potentially at risk. After all; Chris and Victoria are guardians and Melissa was a nurse and thus a healer. It was not good odds that at least one of them would be taken. It was a sad fact but the pack had that terrible run of luck recently.

 

“Don’t go in without me!”  
  
The phone clicked off.

 

“Are you listening to him?” Isaac asked, hopefully.  
  
It was a fair question but really. It was one that shouldn’t have been asked. He would try to wait and that was all he could promise. He would have to go in if he thought she was there.  “I will try.”  
  
Scott sighed. “Stupid question.”  
  
Stiles snickered, as Scott knew him so well. “I never lied.”  
  
“You didn’t answer,” Lydia helpfully pointed out.   
  


“True.” Stiles said no more though. He was not interested. He was only focussed on stopping any more kidnappings and better yet, find the bitch.

 

“Are you all armed?” He asked trying to be a good Alpha’s mate.

 

The Betas looked offended and his assholeness must be rubbing off on them. He got several eye flashes as if to say duh.  He was not talking about them though he was talking about Danny and Lydia. Although he was relieved to see the mountain ash baseball bats, gripped tightly in their hands.

 

Lydia, Isaac and Danny were the others in his jeep, with Scott. The rain was lashing down. It was past rain now and into a full on tropical storm. He could not believe that no one had thought to call an emergency and have the hospital evacuated. They walked through the entrance - not that it could be called that right now. It was more of a resting place for a fallen tree than an entrance. Thankfully, there was a big enough gap to fit through and all the wolves froze before venturing any further.

 

“What is it?” Stiles asked, knowing it must be pretty important.

 

“She is here,” Isaac said softly.

 

Stiles could guess what would make the betas react so strongly. Wide scale chaos. Death. All things an out of control Darach would revel in. The fact it was an hospital just made it the more atrocious.   
  
Isaac sighed, “Go and do your thing Danny.”  
  
Danny squeezed his hand and shot off. He hollered back, “Stay safe.”  
  
Stiles looked at the young pup impressed with his control.  “You okay?”

  
“How do I stop a terminator Druid?” Isaac asked in all seriousness. Stiles knew that Isaac, like all of the pack loved Scott’s mom. She was one of the rare few who treated them kindly and was also an adult.   
  
Stiles smiled softly, “You leave her to me. You can play with the wolves.”   
  
“Stick close.” Allison spoke softly, mini-crossbow sweeping before her. She carefully stepped over bodies. It was not being cold-hearted - it was knowing that if they did not find her or the alpha pack then there would be many more.

 

Stiles could play games but he was through, he shouted down the hallway, “Oi Bitch, where is my father?”  
  
Lydia stared agog, “Are you trying to piss her off or does it just come naturally to you?”  
  
Stiles snickered, “It is my winning personality.”

 

The Wolves all looked in the direction of the entrance, in time to see a sleek dark black wolf with red eyes prowling forward and Parish beside him looking a little freaked.  Stiles rolled his eyes,

 

“Did you at least warn him before you alpha shifted?”

 

The wolf managed to look sheepish which was just hilarious and at any other time, Stiles would have been taking the piss so much. Today though, it just didn’t seem like the right time. “She is here so the Alpha pack might be close.”  
  


Scott was desperate, “I need to get to my mom.”  
  
Derek’s growl was understood as Boyd and Erica broke off with Allison to find Melissa. He started to prowl forward and Stiles followed.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Stiles was shouting her out, “Come on face me like the bitch you are!”  
  
The wolves said nothing. They knew what he was doing. He had a special way of managing to rile his opponents. They were dead and buried before they had even contemplated that just maybe - they might have underestimated him.  The corridors would not have been out of place in the Walking Dead or any other post apocalypse.

 

Isaac was still cheeky, “Maybe you don’t want to offend the crazy psycho druid?”  
  
Stiles looked at him blankly, “Of course I do. She is a cowardly bitch who took my father ... I will say what I like unless she cares to prove me wrong.”  
  
The pack were getting the glimpse of the inner royal. Lydia assumed should they ever see Mab in full flow then this would be similar. He privately thought, I have more magic in my pinky than she has, despite what she is stealing.

 

A chuckle broke the silence, “Well isn’t that sweet.”  
  
“There is nothing sweet about you.”  
  
Derek growled at her and the pack all shifted face. She wasn’t hiding what she was at least. Stiles was glad of it - he doubted he could have handled the poor-little-me-routine.

 

“Well do we have some puppies that need neutering?” She asked, head tilted to the side in what she must have thought was coquettish. There was nothing coquettish about her - Stiles objected to her very face. She had stolen it after all.    
  
“I will ask you once. Where is my father?” Stiles asked with a dark calmness.

 

“Why should I tell you? ... It is not like you or your dogs can hurt me.”  
  
Stiles was pissed on behalf of his pack. His friends and mate were just as human as the others - like Lydia would say, ‘Not all monsters do monstrous things’.  
  


“Do you know who I am?” Stiles asked because he was going to really enjoy this. The only reason she would stay alive was she had hidden his Dad.

 

She shrugged, “The human bitch of the Hale Alpha?”

 

Stiles smirked, as this was why it was fun to be underestimated.  He enjoyed the chance of pulling the rug from under them like now.  He dropped all the shields he had to mask his presence. He held his hand out and envisioned the ground mistletoe wrapping around her in a fine mist.

 

She started to freak, “What are you?”

 

“I’m Stiles Stilinksi, Grandson of Queen Mab and heir to the Winter Throne.”

 

He smiled softly as her screams started. He was only just beginning. Let’s see how much she can get done looking that bone deep ugly.

 

“See, just like I told you guys. Corruption shows on the face.”

  
_So of course, just as he was about to crush her like a bug - the Alpha pack crash his party._

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	14. Episode 4: A Clash of Magic pt 2

  **Episode of 4: Clash of Magic pt2**

 

The Alpha pack had come to the hospital to investigate what was going on. It was a unique situation - what with the storm. Their interest was peaked by the fact that Kali had seen the Hale Pack head into the hospital and not leave, which suggested they were on the hunt for something or someone.

 

When they arrived all froze, even though they were Alphas. Duke cocked his head to side, considering all the scents he could detect. He could smell the blood and death that permeated the very air, more death than one would expect of a good hospital. He could smell the antiseptic and bleaches that they used to keep the place clean and tidy. He could detect the smell of the Hale Pack and something more fascinating. It felt like electricity and had the scent of the Earth.  He knew the scent - he was trying to pick his memory for whom it belong to.  

 

Deucalion was being perhaps a tad sarcastic, when he asked Ennis,  “Was there a plague starting when you left your shift?”

 

“No.”   
  
Deucalion couldn’t see the horror on Ennis’ face but he could feel it and hear it. The Alpha was struck with a type of disgust that came through his very pores.  In fact, Ennis started growling, not liking the scent.

 

Deucalion figured that it was Ennis’ wolf being smart enough to recognise a potential predator.  “What is that?”  
  
Duke smiled enigmatically, “Someone new.”  
  
“Someone?” Kali growled.

 

Deucalion had finally figured it out. He hoped to all the deities in the world he was not about to cross paths with Mab again. He had only just about escaped with his life the last time.

 

“We have magic in our midst,” he explained. The only question that remained was, what type of magic user was it?   
  
This could be potentially problematic.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Meanwhile, Stiles listened to the screams of the Darach and he wasn’t even remotely satisfied.  She was going to pay for taking his father and killing the others. They were innocents who didn’t even have a clue about the supernatural - it somehow made it worse.

 

“I have done nothing to your kind!” She bellowed.

 

Stiles listened incredulously, “You have kidnapped my father,” he screamed at her.   
  
Stiles could tell she was confused. He was only half fae and yet he would read as having way too much power. Fun fact, Fae blood kind of over-powers should the child choose to use their powers.

 

“I ... I need him,” she stuttered out. She was so focussed on revenge she couldn’t even tell him anything different. She seemed certain Stiles would understand her reasoning, which was stupid.

  
Stiles let the temperature drop, “He is my father.”

It did not seem to matter, she was mad, hissing, “You are as vicious as the dogs hiding behind you!”

  
Ah hell no. Rant on about him, or hell even Derek but you do not call the pac dogs. It was rude and you do not attack the pack. The pack was Derek’s and his to protect.

 

All of a sudden - he almost switched personalities. It was how many would describe it.  The pack caught a glimpse of the darkness that Stiles kept locked up inside of him. He smirked as he promised,

“Stick around I got worse.”

She growled at him and it might be scary. Well, for anyone who was not Stiles and was surrounded by a wolf pack everyday. Given the way Derek roared - he was not amused either. This was right. It was him and Derek standing in front of the pack.

He watched in curiosity to see what her big play was going to be. She had to know there was no way she could beat him. He was way out of her league in terms of magicks and power, even with all she had stolen.

 

She grimaced, obviously not liking her new look and held her hand up to the glass ceiling. Stiles let her have her party piece with magick, plus, he was generous. He let her rant. He was not being kind though, as the closer she thought she was to victory would make her fall all the sweeter.   
  


He looked as the cords and broken shards that made up the ceiling started to shift. The pack started to shift restlessly. He wanted them calm, “Relax, I got this.”  
  
The missiles started to fly towards them and Stiles being an asshole blew out a breath. It was a little more than exhaling - when it created hurricane force winds behind it. Sadly it caused yet another shrill scream from the Druid. Somehow, the whole routine made her look less like a terrible villain and more like a child. Stiles was sure that if he looked up then she would probably be stamping her foot like a little child.

“I need to kill the Alpha Pack.”  
  
Now Stiles could get behind the idea; he really could. It was not like the goal was not on his own to-do-list. He was just intending to go about the idea without such a spectacular body count.

"Why?" Stiles had to ask, trying to put some rational thoughts on her irrational ones. He heard her explain, through pants of exertion,

“I was Kali’s emissary and mate and yet on Deucalion's orders she tore my throat and left me for dead.”

  
Stiles was sad that Kali had chosen to ignore the mating bond and do something so vicious. In fact, just thinking of it he found himself wrapping his hands in his mates fur. He was glad he had such a strong bond with Derek.  Whilst he was sad, he needed to incapacitate her - He raised his hand to perform the curse of sleeping death. It would keep her immobile and would allow the pack to move her safely without any fear of her causing any damage to them. She would appear to be dead until Stiles undid the curse. In all honesty, the only thing stopping him from killing her outright was the fact she had his father stashed somewhere.

 

Suddenly her face changed, “Deucalion.”  
  
Stiles wanted to scream in frustration as Jennifer was looking behind him.  He shielded the pack from any sneak attacks and turned around. He was not stupid; nor was he willing to ignore the potential threat the Alpha pack had to Derek or their pups.

 

Stiles heard the growl and now he was even more pissed. It was a state he had not thought possible before today, as he turned he left a question hanging in the air,

“Did you hear who I am?”  
  
Deucalion let his face slip his features into his wolfen one, “Why has Derek brought his chew toy?”

Stiles smirked, “I am so much more than a chew toy. You would know if you could do more than just pay for it. Can you even get it up at your age?”  
  
The pack listened as their Alpha Mate decided to rile the Alpha pack. It was stunning. They were taught to fear Alphas unless it was their own one. Yet here Stiles stood, taunting a whole pack of them.

 

“Watch your tongue boy.” Kali hissed.

 

Stiles looked her up and down. He would give her one thing - she certainly had monster chic working for her.  She was walking with no shoes on and even with the storm - all could hear her claws clicking on the floor, like she was wearing heels.

 

“Derek is the only one who gets to watch my tongue bitch,” Stiles replied sweetly.   
  
“Insolent,” Deucalion chided.

  
Stiles grins, even as he is calling for his grandmother to join the party.  “It is one of my best qualities.”  
  
Lydia tugged on his arm, “She is gone.”

  
Deucalion shrugged, Jennifer was a problem for another day. He decided today he would deal with the Hale issue once and for all. He decided to give the Hale Alpha one last chance, knowing well that even in his Alpha form he would understand what was being said.   
  
“You won’t be so funny when we destroy your pack in front of your eyes ... unless you and your Alpha come with us.”  
  
The offer was new but Stiles pretended to look sad. They were right in one way; if the Alpha Pack actually had the capability of carrying out Deucalion's threat. He was done playing games and he had felt his Nana phase in beside him. He was going to enjoy this - as the stupid wolves had taken away his source of fun and information on his father.

 

So Stiles broke the tense stand off, “You know I don’t think I introduced myself. You were just an annoyance on my list because Jennifer has my Dad. Now you’ve moved to the top of my list.”

 

Deucalion snorted, “I am the Demon wolf ... you don’t scare me boy.”  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly. It was the type of smile which anyone with any type of sense would have been wary of. “I am Stiles Stilinski. Grandson of Queen Mab and King Edward. Heir to the throne of the Winter Court. So I really should scare you.”

 

Always ready to take advantage of such a perfect opening Mab released the glamour, “Didn’t I once let you escape with your life you pathetic little mongrel?”

 

It was the last things said before the fighting started. Stiles didn’t use glamour or spells, he just upped his brute strength and went toe to toe with Deucalion. It seemed Nana was in a mean mood as she went for Ennis and Derek took on Kali.  

 

Deucalion growled, “When I kill you I will gut your Alpha.”  
  
Stiles did not roll his eyes at the cliche as it was pointless. He was done playing nicely, he used his spark to imagine all the hair on Deucalion’s beta form being ripped off his very head. He would be lying to himself, if he said he did not enjoy the Demonwolf’s howl of pain. Hearing their leader howl, seemed to be enough to spur the others into retreat. Stiles watched as the twins, dragged their precious leader away. This was a battle, none of their Alpha’s would forget in a hurry.

His Nana was not satisfied, “I’m calling the guard and I am taking out this pack once and for all.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “Have fun. Do keep the memories fresh for when you share them.”

All the pack got was a smirk as the Queen disappeared from their sight, obviously on the hunt for the pack.

Stiles was grateful for the gift. One his Nana would want to take out Deucalion because he had foolishly tried to attack him when she had let him love once. Plus, he knew the Alpha pack would no longer be a problem, allowing him to focus on Jennifer.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles turned to make sure all his wolves were unharmed. He had done all he could to protect them but there was never any guarantees when Battle Royals take place, especially if you took into account claws and fangs and stupid alpha packs.

 

Scott howled in despair, “What am I going to do?”  
  
Stiles knew something was truly wrong. He could see Allison as she was hugging Scott trying to console him. So if Allison was here and he was then it left one person - Melissa.

 

“We will get her back,” Stiles solemnly vowed.

 

He looked at another odd sight, Victoria Argent was trying to console Peter.  Peter’s eyes were still wolf-blue, as he looked directly at Stiles.

 

“She has my Chris.”

 

“I know,” Stiles said softly. He was cursing the distraction the Alpha pack had caused. He had managed to rip the fur off Deucalion’s head before his little pack had taken him away but the damage was done. Jennifer now had Chris and Melissa as well. She was close to having everything she needed.

 

“I will rip her spine out from her breathing body,” Peter explained calmly. Stiles could not think the word of 'threatened' as a threat was something that was not carried out; this was a solemn promised .

  
Victoria sniffed, “I will help.”

 

Stiles put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. If there was anyone who understood it was him. “I will hold her immobile while you do.”

 

Chris and Melissa had been snatched when the Alpha pack had crashed the party. It was bad but not fatal. It looked like Stiles would be cleaning house in Beacon Hills sooner rather than later.

  
  


* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	15. Episode 4: A Clash of Magic pt 3

Episode 4: Clash of Magic pt3

 

Chris awoke with a groan and immediately started to scan his surroundings. He knew what he had done was risky and he would forever hear Peter’s pained howl as he was taken.  He wasn’t sorry though as it was better he was taken as he at least had a chance of escaping and would be able to find the people taken in a rather unorthodox manner.    
  
“Ow.”  
  
The sheriff snorted, “Tell me Stiles is okay.”  
  
Chris nodded, “The last thing I heard he was giving the bitch a makeover she won’t forget.”  
  
“Huh?” A more feminine voice said to their side.

Both men were relieved to see Scott’s mom awakening.  Chris had been worried as he had watched her be taken. She had been given a serious knock to the head to be dragged away from the hospital.

 

The Sheriff despite being tied to a post decided to be polite, “Hey Mel’”   
  
She groaned, “The boys?”  
  
Chris had to smile as there right there showed all three were parents. It was clear to all of them they were in significant danger and that was not as important as knowing their children were safe.  “Stiles was fighting the wicked bi .. cow and winning.”

John was torn between wanting to wrap his kid up in cotton wool so he would remain safe and cheering. Still he was smart enough to know that he would not manage it. He had raised the kid with similar values to his own. He would not be able to idly stand aside whilst he could do something so how could he expect his son to? He couldn’t help his proud smile and comment of, “That’s my boy.”

 

Tara was scowling, “Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?”  
  
Chris sensed asking nicely was not usually in the Deputies repertoire. “You would not believe me if I told you.”  
  
“Try me,” she said. It was clear she had nowhere else to go so she would be listening but would they convince her of the truth?

 

Chris shared a look with the Sheriff and Melissa as this was a secret which was big and affected a lot of people, not just Allison. There was no taking back the knowledge once it was learned. If Stiles was here he would be cracking jokes about red and blue pills. He decided there was no point in pulling any punches so to speak and spoke the truth,

 

“Our captor is a crazy druid, who is seeking the power to kill her ex wolf pack she used to run with.”  
  
Tara first of all looked at him in a way the Sheriff was infinitely familiar with - it was dismissive and scathing in the way only a former teacher could manage.

 

“Is that all? Any reason? Or is she just dying to be checked into Eichen house?”

 

Sheriff snorted as he loved his Deputy’s fierce personality. She may be held captive in an underground cellar but she refused to let go of her sass. It was probably why she got on so well with Stiles and him. He had to come to Chris’ defense as he knew that despite how crazy it all sounded; the man was telling the truth,

 

“He is not lying Tara.”  
  
She snorted, but then sobered seeing his serious face. Instead of freaking out, she chuckled, “Well I’m guessing this is why nothing has made sense in the last year.”  
  
“Pretty much,” he shrugged as much as the ropes would allow him.

 

Tara knew she could continue to not believe them but she would find it odd for a madness to be shared by all three of them.  “You have got so much explaining to do.”

 

She would have bitched and got way more answers except something was stumbling into their cellar.  She couldn’t adequately describe just _**what**_ was walking down the steps. It had the body of a woman but the head and hands belonged to something out of a horror movie. She was not the most diplomatic person, which is why she always backed the sheriff up. He managed to have enough diplomacy for the both of them.

 

Looking at the creature all she could come up with was a tv quote, “Wow you’re fugly.”  
  
The Sheriff and Argent laughed at her comment and hissed when she received a vicious backhand for her comment. She had been expecting it and braced for it.  She would say it again though so she wasn’t remorseful.

 

The creature hissed at her, so close she was spitting at her, “You won’t be so sarcastic when the blood drips from your body little philosopher.”

 

Tara acknowledged her point but at least their previous conversation made much more sense. So she now had to deal with werewolves, fugly witches and so many more things which apparently go bump in the night.  Still for right now, she was alive and she still had her sarcasm. She feigned concern,  “You don’t look so good,” and with a vicious smirk, “You should take a look look in the mirror.”  
  
She had hoped the challenges and barbs would keep the attention on her but it was clear she was on a mission.

 

“You lied to me.” She glared at the sheriff pointing a finger which may as well have been a talon.

 

“How exactly did I do that?” The Sheriff asked, slightly bewildered. He made it a policy not to lie to crazy kidnappers.  
  
“You let me believe you were human,” she screamed, letting her outrage show.

 

He chuckled and there was where Stiles got his smug smile.  “My son explained his heritage?”  
  
“He was the one who made me look like this!” She hissed. She was aware she was very lucky to still be breathing. It was not often one tangled with the Fae and survived to tell the tale.

 

The Sheriff gave her a long look over and then offered sheepishly,  “I’m sorry do you want me to ground him?”

 

Tara, Melissa and Chris were beginning to see that Stiles came by his smart-arse comments honestly.

 

“Ground him? He is Mab’s grandson ... you can’t ground him!” She was pacing. This was not what she needed. Her plan had been simple; to use the chaos of the Alpha pack to commit her sacrifices and then when their strengths were at their lowest during the new moon - she would finally be able to wipe out the whole pathetic pack.  

 

The Sheriff frowned, “He is my son if I tell him to go to his room he listens.”  
  
She listened to him and could tell he spoke the actual truth. If this was true then he would make a stunning sacrifice. He had managed to marry a Fae and their child who could have manipulated the entire world did as he was told. It was impressive.

 

She looked around the group, “You may as well get comfortable for when I have my two other healers. I will be sacrificing all of you.”  
  
“I will schedule it into my diary,” the Sheriff remarked dryly.   
  


He threw his head back against the post in frustration.  He needed Stiles to get them soon. Still how was he going to break through the magick himself. “Damn I wish I had my phone on me.”  
  
For more than one reason. Stiles knew way too  many tricks not to be to find a phone as long as it was registered to a network.

 

Chris sighed, “We were thoroughly pick pocketed when she took us.”

 

Melissa was the one to look smug, “With you guys sure ... but she has obviously never worked in an hospital.”

 

She got a blank look but that was what would make this sweeter. She explained, “When I have to deal with the junkies. They will try and steal anything if it is in your pocket.”

  
Tara got it being a woman and having pulled the exact same trick when she had gone out. “You’ve hidden it in your bra.”  
  
Chris pouted, “No good with us being tied up and even I can’t get out of these ties.”  
  
The Sheriff was sure he had heard some stung pride in the hunter's voice. He was probably trained to be able to get out of them from a kid.  He knew though that things were looking up - he knew Stiles would know about Melissa’s phone.

  
“We don’t need to phone out.  It will be enough.”

 

He relaxed against the beam - there was not a lot else he could do right now. He just hoped Stiles was in an unforgiving mood when he came and got them. He wanted not just Mab but the guard if she could manage it.

 

He had no idea what was going to happen.

 

_ **& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*** _

 

Back at the hospital, Derek was glad that Stiles was okay and was still clutching him tight. Thankfully his mate wasn’t annoyed, he got it,

 

“Let me go sourwolf.”  
  
“In a minute,” Derek promised. He was uncompromising and not really caring that he had no clothes. When you looked like a greek god incarnate Stiles supposed mere mortal issues, like modesty and embarrassment were no longer an issue.

 

“Come on Derek ... poor Jordan does not know where to look,” Stiles tried to reason.

 

Lydia, delightful queen of sass, added wryly, “I don’t think that is the issue.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “It is mine though I can be just as possessive as Derek.”  
  
He said it jokingly but there was a core of steel to suggest he might be deadly serious on the matter. All had seen what had happened when someone tried his temper, none were willing to tease him on the issue.

 

“Okay look we are all going back to the house and we are going to make a plan to eliminate every monster of the current week.”  
  
Stiles may be letting his inner BAMF out but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t a geek and proud of it.   
  
“I can get behind that.”  
  
Stiles had to smile at the bloodthirsty glint in Lydia’s eyes. It did after all take a special kind of person to run with a wolf pack and keep up with the werewolves. Despite the dire situation, he had a tired smile,

 

“You can make as many Molotov cocktails as you like.”

 

“Oh I will,” she assured him.

 

Derek chuckled and morphed back into a wolf - making the chuckle turn to a chuff halfway in between. It didn’t matter what form his mate took - Stiles thought Derek was beautiful.  

 

Scott hated to be the one to raise the issue, “What about my Dad being a douche at the station?”  
  
Stiles cursed, “Hey Parish can you phone in and say you are chasing up a lead and won’t be back until you’ve chased it down?”

 

Jordan nodded, he was more than okay with this plan. Sadly having met the ‘delightful’ agent, he suspected that he might try and throw some weight around. “If he has an issue with it?”  
  
Stiles smirked, looking sinful, “Well there is a storm right now. Surely your phone reception is playing up?”

 

Lydia nodded solemnly, “Mine is playing up something terrible. You should ask Danny all of our phones put us in our homes.”

 

Jordan nodded. He had no idea what was in the water sixteen/seventeen years ago when these kids were born but he was glad they were all on the side of good. If they chose to take over the world - he doubted the world would last long under the combined weight of this pack.

 

The mentions of phones sparked something in Stiles. He hoped so at least because seeing that type of demented smile being directed at him would terrify him.  “I know how to find them.”   
  


“What?”

 

“How?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Mama McCall always hides her phone when she is on shift. I will bet ya’ that she still has it.”  
  
Danny was grinning, “A phone number is all I need.”

 

It was true what they said - Hope was a beautiful thing.

 

********************************************************************************************************

Sneak Peak :-  A Battle Royale and the Nemeton all are invited :- Jennifer; the Hale Pack; the Alpha Pack and a Fae Queen and her guard.

********************************************************************************************************

 However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	16. Episode 4: A Clash of Magic pt 4

 

Hope.

 

It was underrated but when Danny smiled his gorgeous dimpled little smug smile - Stiles knew they had the bitch and hope flared in his heart.

 

Derek was the one to say it, “Give us good news Danny.”  
  


The Goalie smiled, looking nervous, “I think I have the location it is deep in the preserve.”

 

Stiles smiled, "Good then all we need is a plan."

 

"How about I rip her throat out for daring to touch members of our pack?" Peter asked with a nonchalance that suggested he was imagining doing just that. She had signed her death with touching Stiles’ Dad but taking Chris and Melissa had signed it.

 

Stiles shrugged, "I'm not objectionable to the idea but she is so rotten I have no doubt she would rot your fangs."

 

Peter stared at him blankly, eyes flashing blue, "She will die."

 

Stiles gave him a deadpan look, "Oh she will die. Let me deal with her ... It will be your jobs to rescue her victims."

 

Derek growled but Stiles did not entertain the argument, cutting it off before it even began. "Of course my Wolfyboo will stay with me."

 

Lydia nodded in understanding, "We will make sure your dad is safe."

 

Isaac was the one to ask the other question that they were all thinking of but no one was willing to ask. "What about the Alpha pack?"

 

Stiles grinned and it was the smile the pack was coming to know as the one which promised chaos. "Leave that to Nana ... She has probably called The Hunt to join her."

Victoria and Peter were the only two to catch the reference. She had no objection though in fact, she hoped they got their just deserts. "That is righteous."

 

"Yes it is Mama Argent ... Any questions?"

 

Nope. Good time to find a Darach.

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

  
Just as the Hale pack got hope, Mab had finished hunting her quarry, “Come out, come out wherever you are.”  
  


“They are hiding like cowardly dogs my majesty.”  
  


She snorts because she expected nothing else in all honesty. “Yes, well there leader is still dealing with Gen’ taking his hair.”

 

“That is unfortunate,” the Fae hunter observed.

 

It showed how close she was to the guard, “Don’t worry I will still collect the fur pelts.”

 

The leader of the Alpha pack was looking decidedly dishevelled. “I would never have hunted here knowing he was your grandson.”  
  
She tilted her head to the side. Mab was ninety-nine percent certain - that was Deucalion's attempt at her apology. “Oh well you didn’t mean it I will pack up and go home.”

 

He sighed, “It will come to a battle.”  
  


A scream interrupted their conversation. “He is mine!”

 

Well that was convenient. All their annoyances in one place, _“Gen’ your quarry is here.”_ She sent as a mental thought.

_“We’re on our way.”_

 

Mab was not interested in her. She was Stiles' to deal with she would not deny her grandson the right. She ignored her, “I will get to you in a minute.”

 

The shield she had thrown up was strong enough that only Stiles or Edward would be able to break through it. The massive roar let her know that her grandson and his pack was here to join the party. This was going to be glorious.

 

Stiles didn’t blink, “Scott get everyone out.”

 

Derek seeing the Alpha pack and the Darach, immediately flowed into his Alpha form. Nothing else was said. The pack all knew what they had to do.  Stiles was circling the Darach. She had done something as he creeped up on the scene but he had not seen what.  He didn’t much care.

 

Jennifer didn’t get much chance to say anything as Stiles used his hands to blast her with the curse he had built up. It hit her smack in the stomach and any measly defence she may have mustered was useless in the face of his Fae magicks.  Her body felt like it was on fire and ready to explode. The boy just watched with a smirk on her face, she knew she was in trouble.

 

"You feel like your on fire, as that is your body reacting to being strangled like you did with Heather."  


She gasped clutching at her neck,

 

"That was from slitting his throat."  
  
She felt like she was going to burst. It was her body unable to handle the sheer stress it was under.

 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

The adults braced themselves for who would stumble through the door. They got the shock of their life when it was the pack; their pack.

 

John chuckled seeing Scott look so relieved and rush over to his mom hugging her something fierce. Poor kid. He was probably worried for their safety.  He wanted to hug Scott himself. He knew Stiles would be here but he didn’t need to know that he was batting outside. This was a magic fight and there was no better equipped to handle himself expect Mab and Edward.

 

It didn’t take Scott long to collect himself and pull all four of them free, “We need to get out of here quickly.”

  
Chris frowned, “Why?”

  
“I think the Queen and Stiles are about to bring the whole place down,” Scott replied honestly, although it was clear that he was unsure exactly what was going on.

 

John perked up, “Mab is here?”

  
Scott nodded, “She was and then she went hunting the Alpha pack. And then she was here at the same time as we were because they were here too.” He took a deep breath, “It is like a Royal Rumble only a supernatural version.”

  
John wanted to laugh at the confused expression on Chris, Tara’s and Mel’s face. Only he was still stuck on the idea of all the supernatural creatures outside battling in a steel cage wearing the ridiculous spandex outfits.  

 

“In that case we better get out of here.”  
  


The men were gentlemen still and despite Tara’s disgruntled look, they insisted the women get out first.

 

Tara’s look of awe said it all. It was clear there was an epic showdown that would not have looked out of place in a supernatural movie. The only trouble was this was real life; and the results were potentially fatal.

 

“What the hell is that?” She said, very disgruntled, pointing at the large Alpha form of Derek.

 

He smirks, “Stiles’ boyfriend.”

  
“Mate,” corrected Scott.

 

John shrugged, he understood the word but knew that he would never truly comprehend what it truly meant. “It is Derek.”  
  


She was pouting now, “Jordan knows.”  
  


“He is Derek’s partner it has been difficult to hide.”  
  


“You don’t say.”

 

They didn’t bother to hide their cheer when their captor exploded. Stiles look disgruntled, “Bitch.”

  
Derek was curious, “What did you do?”  
  


Stiles looked sheepish, “I basically reflected a karma curse on her.”  
  


Peter laughed in absolute delight, “Karma.”

  
Stiles nodded, there was was his vindictive smile, “It has a whole different perspective when powered by Fae magic.”

 

Mab was grinning as she walked up to the pack. “Yes it does Gen’.“

 

Melissa asked, “What are you holding?”  
  


“Fur pelts.”  
  


Chris started laughing. Yes, he knew it was harsh but the Alpha pack had made their own fate. They were certainly a pack to be feared but if they were stupid enough to tangle with the Fae Winter Queen and her kin then they brought everything on their own heads. He had little time to contemplate anything else as he was engulfed in a hug. First by Peter, who did not look like he was going to let go anytime soon and then Allison on the otherside.

 

He watched Vicky smirk at him. It was not what you would normally expect of your wife of 20 years. “You find this funny.”  
  


“It amuses me and now I know you are okay I’m gonna chase down my own mate.” She was a strong woman and she was going to find her own happy ending.  
  


Chris said nothing as this was a neat solution. He nods, “I wish you happiness.”  
  


She grinned, sharp and somehow Chris felt that being a werewolf might end up being the best thing for her.

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Stiles hugged his Dad. He didn’t care about looking cool. He may have Derek and the pack but this was his Dad. His first anchor and his Dad - he was honestly not sure what he might have done if he had found his Dad dead. It wouldn’t have been pretty.  He was looking at the Nemeton. The stump of a tree which was causing all the trouble.  If he used his senses - then he could feel its ‘offness.’

“Nana?”  
  
She looked at him and didn’t say anything aloud. It was not necessary. She could feel it. If she was right then this was the focal and the reason why this place was even called a Beacon. “It needs to be balanced.”  
  
“The Darach did something whilst we were distracted,” Stiles reminded   
  
She nodded but all of them had been distracted by dealing with the Alpha pack. She had only felt the end of the spell. As nothing had happened immediately she was guessing it was a curse. No doubt on the lover who had set her down this path. Ironic really and a waste of space when you considered what happened not five minutes later.

 

Stiles knew he would not rest knowing there was something so wrong.   He initiated the Fae sight determined to find the route of the malady. What he found shocked him to the core. Once he recovered he just might skin Deaton on the principle of the matter.  

“It is so unbalanced.”  
  
His Nana put a hand on his shoulder, “We can fix it but you know it will exhaust you.”  
  
  


Stiles nodded, he turned to Derek. After all they were mates and he would not do this without at least talking with his Alpha.  “This will look extreme but it needs to happen.”  
  
Derek said nothing, just raised an eyebrow.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his mate. He was cute but ridiculous. “This is why we feel like we’re a Buffy episode.”  
  
Lydia looked bemused, “You mean to say this stump is the source of the monster of the week?”  
  
Stiles snorted, as there was the infamous Martin temper.  "Yeah but I can fix it so it will be no longer. It doesn't mean that we won't have to deal with crazies but there will no longer be a mysterious pull dragging them towards us."

Derek was not sure it should be done this minute but he was willing to trust his mates knowledge and understanding. He just nodded in agreement.

The whole pack watched the most stunning display of magic that they would probably have the privilege of seeing. The two Fae were purifying the land with Stiles acting as the anchor to the land.

Stiles mouth opened and he would have screamed if he could afford the energy to do so. He couldn’t so that was out; he knew what he to do.  He had to hold the conduit open. His Nana could direct the power but she did not have the tie to the land he did. This was his to do, as he was the Alpha’s mate and the Emissary for the Hale pack. He needed to restore the balance. He was not certain what Jennifer had done just before they arrived, it was troubling given the loud cackling laugh. She had nothing on a pantomime villain but still - she had tried something.

He heard his Dad pull his mate back.  He was going to get it so in the neck from his mate once all was said and done.

It was working.

The land felt better; there was no longer a sense of a scar on the earth.  In fact, as the purification be felts burst of energy he assumed was a 'thank you,' from the Earth. It was done. He could remember smiling at the pack and accepting hugs from his relieved Dad and mate.

That was it before he fell in exhaustion, grateful Derek was strong enough to catch him.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Stiles never thought he would be sad to have a week off school. He knew why he had to go back with his grandparents. He was a Fae but not quite grown into his wings so he needed to take the time back in the realm to recharge his magicks.

He kept looking around, somehow expecting something to be wrong. He just didn’t know what he was looking for. He dismissed it as paranoia and figured if Peter hadn’t picked up on it - then he was just being a mother hen.

He kept it bright and cheerful, “Be good and keep an eye on my sourwolf.”  
  
“We will,” Isaac promised, not looking too happy.

“Stiles!”  
  
“Coming Nana!”

 

Stiles looked at his mate, ruefully. They never seemed to have a moment for themselves. He was determined that when he came back - they were going to steal times for themselves. That or he was booting the betas out for weekend and he was going to sex Derek up until neither of them could move through exhaustion.  It showed on his face as Derek smirked and just rested their foreheads together,   
  
“Go and return quickly.”

Stiles smiled, “Always.”  
  
Too bad ... Jennifer had already set in motion her revenge before her death. There was something very dark and powerful in town and all the Fae were going to their Realm.

********************************************************************************************************

 _ **Sneak Peak :-  Darkness seaps into the Hills with the all the Fae out of town.** _  

********************************************************************************************************

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	17. Episode 5: From the Void pt1

**Episode 5 - From the void.**

 

Darkness is nothing; there is no evil or eternal damnation.  It is just nothingness that sucks up everything and that in itself, is the punishment.  The void had escaped its prison. It was not sure why or how but quite frankly - it didn’t care. He was free and he could have fun.  The Nogitsune travelled in its innocuous spirit form, looking for its last host. He found her, miraculously still living in the area. She was living a plain old boring human - It was a travesty.

 

This place, this had so much potential for some serious fun. After all, there were so many interesting mortals running around.  There was a pack of wolves - most of them protected by some serious wards. The Void had drifted over their pack den but had been repelled by something that even he was unwilling to tangle with. If there was one rule he had learned as a young kit it was, DON’T MESS WITH THE FAE!

 

It may choose to not directly tangle with the Fae but it wouldn’t leave the area. The spirit had unfinished business in the area and a few scores to finish. To do this, it needed to find a host and then feed on a grand scale. It didn’t bother the spirit how it fed - after all; his diet was chaos and pain the same way the mortal humans ate the animals.

 

The town was his to play with and finally the void settled on the perfect host.  The choice was positively ironic and should allow it to hide in plain sight.  The Void knew that it had been asleep too long and now it was time to let some chaos reign.

 

The host was asleep and all their defences were down as they resting; it was so easy to settle inside the body.  The night’s rest should allow it to burrow inside in such away that only the very skilled would be able to detect its presence.   It never let go of its idea of revenge, plus in the fox spirits opinion - there were too many damn wolves in this town. He had never been fond of the race before its imprisonment and thanks to that bitch of an alpha - he was even less fond. It hoped she was still alive as she was definitely someone who deserved chaos and pain wrought against her.  

  


In the mean time there was a pack in town to play with and whilst the main den was protected and warded against the void - not all of the pack lived there.  Whilst drifting around the town before settling inside the host; the Nogitsune had scouted out the members of the resident pack. It had been surprised by the way the members were scattered around the whole town. It was a quaint odd little pack - made up of natural and bitten wolves; a banshee, he would guess a Fae and a hunter running with Wolves.

 

The spirit knew it could feed best by targeting the would-be Alpha and his little hunter. If it was done right then he might cause the pack to splinter and that would definitely increase his power levels to bring his ultimate revenge against the whole damn place.  The void knew rationally that it was only the damn kitsune and the bitch Alpha to blame for his imprisonment but revenge was not rational and neither was hatred.

 

This was personal and would be magnificent.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Lydia was struggling to sleep, ever since the showdown at the Nemeton she had been dreaming of terrible things every night.  It didn't seem to matter what she did during the day or how she chose to sleep the dreams were terrifying her. She was thinking this after being stalked by voldemort-Peter.  

 

After a week she had had enough and came up with a plan. She didn’t know if the dreams meant anything so she lingered after the meeting, wanting a word with Derek and Peter while the others went for a run in the preserve and that included Mrs Argent.  She had apparently found her mate but it was taking longer than she wanted to convince her that they were meant to be. As a result, she had a lot of excess pent up energy to run off.

 

She knew that Derek would seize upon her concern or probably just the fact that she was hovering when that was not like her.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Lydia pouted, hating to admit something as childish as nightmares was keeping her awake. "Is there anything in my powers that would having me dreaming about a nightmare Nemeton?"

 

She could tell that she had surprised them by asking outright but Stiles was in the Fae realm and it was not her style to  be vague.  It was better to address the problem head on and fix it; rather than ignore it and watch it multiply.  

 

In some ways she had hoped it was just crazy nightmares but seeing Peter’s curiosity piqued - she was guessing it was not the case and this couldn't bode well for anyone. He asked her,

 

"Were the dreams after Stiles purified the tree?"

 

Lydia nodded, "Yes. Ever since he left. I can't shake this feeling of dread."

 

Derek was taking a gentler tack, "What are the dreams telling you?"

 

She thought about it sensibly and logical, using her analytical skills. There were three types of dreams that felt like they were on repeat. "Well there are different dreams but the first one centres around the Nemeton and it is dark and creepy and suddenly the tree cracks."

 

Peter seized upon that asking urgently, "And what comes out?"

 

She let her frustration show, as even after a week of the dreams she still didn’t know, "I don't know as I always wake up before I can find out."

 

Derek clearly didn't want to let her dwell, or,  he just wanted to find out all the things her dreams were telling her because he distracted her.

 

"The other dreams are about what?"

 

Lydia snorts, "Well there is the school one."

 

"Let me guess you are naked in the front of a class?"  Peter's sass couldn't be avoided even in a serious case like the one they were discussing.  

 

"No. It is the one where I get asked to read to the class and if the topic is World War Two ... I suddenly become illiterate."  It really was the worst thing for her. She was proud of her mind; she may have hid it in school to be popular but she never let her grades drop.

 

"Only World War Two?" Peter asked again.

 

"Yes?" She was becoming more curious rather than terrified, "Why is that significant?"

 

Derek and Peter shared a look, they agreed that there was some significance to the dreams. If a Banshee received these types of dreams then it was implying that a warning should be heeded - the only question remained was about what?  Derek was never meant to be an Alpha but he was growing into the role thanks to Stiles and Peter as well as the pack. He needed to know all the information he could gather, in order to assess the risk to the pack,

 

"We’re not sure what was the last dream?"

 

Lydia was the most confused about this dream. "I keep dreaming about an internment camp but not American prisoners."

 

Peter shot up alert. She had obviously triggered some type of thought in the eldest Hale.

 

"What do you know?" She asked astutely.

 

The eldest Hale seemed to think about how to respond but in the end, he shrugged and explained

 

"During World War Two, Beacon Hills as much as it would like to forget played host to a Japanese Prisoner of War camp."

 

She didn't bother to hide her relief, "So the dreams are there for a reason?"

 

She had not admitted it, even to herself but there was a small part of her that had been worried about the dreams. She knew that it had been bad dreams that had heralded that start of her grandmother’s illness. Of course, it was not difficult to be able to draw comparisons - Lydia had inherited her grandmother’s brain and abilities.

 

She was privately a little scared that she would end up being driven mad by it all - just like her beloved grandmother. She knew the pack was there for her - she just hoped that they would be a strong enough Anchor.

 

Derek hugged her, “Yeah they are. We will do research and you know Stiles will have an answer.”  
  
She looked up, smiling with water in her eyes, “When will he be back?”  
  
“Five more days.”  
  
She hated that he would be away for that long. The last week had sucked - and all in the pack could agree that the Alpha’s mate being away was leaving them with a feeling of being unbalanced.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

No matter what supernatural craziness was going on, the teenage members of the pack had to go to school.  They were all agreement - School’s hard.

 

The pack was miserable without Stiles as he was not there to help them through their day. The pack met but they still left his space - Scott looked tired. The pack assumed it was because he was not dealing well with his father being back in town.  He was doing what he had always done when things were tough- he would hide at Stiles’. It did not matter that his best friend was not there; the Sheriff had acted like his Dad for years. Both parents, his mom and Stiles’ Dad had been given punishment rights on the other child years ago.  

 

“This sucks,” he moaned. He had not shared the dreams as they all had enough to deal with.   
  
Lydia rolls her eyes, “You need to study.”  
  
“I need Stiles.”  
  
Isaac snorts, “No. You need to pass English so Coach doesn’t bench you.”  
  
“Ugh I hate studying,” Erica was pouting now.

 

Lydia wasn’t sure how Stiles always managed to get them to study. She was sick of it; she just wanted to drag Jackson away to an empty room and relieve some stress.  It may just tire her out enough to sleep well tonight.  

 

“How long until he is back?” Erica asked hopefully.  
  
They all shrugged. It was not that Stiles was away. They all recognised he was allowed his own life but they were a Pack. They did not like one of the pack being so out of range as to be in another dimension - it made it difficult to protect someone like that.  It was even harder when the person in question was then Alpha’s mate.

 

Jackson must have pick up on her unease  
  


“You okay Erica?”  
  
She shrugged, she was not sure what was wrong but there was a feeling in her gut that there was something very wrong. She wanted to think it was just Stiles not being there but even around the pack the feeling was not lessening.

 

“I’ll let you know,” Erica promised. She was a wolf; there were no premonition powers involved - just sheer gut instincts.  Ignoring the issue, she focussed on the others in the pack. She did it because she knew that was what her batman would do.   
  


“How’s everything else?”  
  
Scott scowled, “My Dad is a douche and it is making the Sheriff work longer.”  
  
Erica hissed. She had seemingly appointed herself the Sheriff’s keeper in the absence of Stiles.  “We’re going after school to the station.”  
  
Scott was confused, “We are?”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  


Allison just giggled at the dazed look on her boyfriend’s face. She had her own issues; the counsellor kept looking at her like she was a puzzle she was trying to figure out.  She was ignoring the weirdness there just like she was ignoring her Dad and Peter acting all lovesick.  She was on a roll with her teenage ignorance - the dreams; her Dad and her mother.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  


Scott and Erica shared a look - they had arrived at the station a few minutes ago and all of the Deputies apart from Derek and Jordan were walking on eggshells.  Tara was still on injury leave by the county; Scott guessed.

 

Erica ever mindful of the fact that she was talking to her Alpha.

 

“What the hell is going on with pack granddaddy?”  
  
Derek sighed, clearly frustrated with the situation. He also looked a little bit defensive which told Erica that he had probably tried to fix the situation and been rebuffed. It would have been funny to see, as an Alpha Derek was used to his orders being followed but as Deputy he had a boss. It was even been confusing when your boss is also your mate’s father - it just added an extra layer of complication to matters.

 

Scott was just as bewildered as the whole of the Sheriff’s office was a mess of boxes.  "I have no idea."

 

"You're Dad happened," was all Derek said to the beta but it was enough to cause a reaction.

 

In fact, Erica had never see Scott scowl so deep.  She had certainly never heard the acid drip from his voice as she did just then,

 

"He is not my dad. He doesn't deserve the title."

 

Derek was clearly in the know bout that relationship as he said nothing. He did explain the full situation to them though,

 

"Well Agent McCall has decided that there needs to be an impeachment case brought against the sheriff."

 

Erica's face wrinkled in confusion, not understanding the terminology, "What does that mean?"

 

"It means that Agent McCall is trying to convince the county that the Sheriff is not for his job."

  
Erica screamed, “HE WHAT!”

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	18. Episode 5: From the Void pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Agent McCall becomes an even bigger douche.

“Seriously?”

Scott asked distraught that even now his father was still a douche. He missed Stiles more than ever, his friend would know just how to deal with his Dad - hell he was not objectionable to his Dad being dropped in a Faery Hole right now.

 

Erica was looking at the Sheriff with affection and concern. She adored the Sheriff and for more than just being Stiles father. He was a good man, who never let her feel inferior even when she had felt that way when her condition had been at its worst.    
  


The explanation of the impeachment did explain the atmosphere in the office. The sheriff was well liked by the Deputies so they would not like someone coming in and criticising him.  Erica could see though that rage and indignation would not help the Sheriff, action would so she dropped the idea to her pack mates.

 

"So let's go and help him then ..."

 

Scott was confused, "Shouldn't we be trying to convince him to take a break?"

 

Erica snorted in derision as she was sure of what that outcome would entail - absolutely nothing. "Yeah because when batman gets obsessed he can stop easily too."

 

Derek chuckled because his beta had a point and it was more than obvious Stiles came by his analysis and research skills honestly.  "You have a point."

 

Erica looked pleased to have won and gestured for them to go in the office first. It was certainly a feat not to fall over the boxes.  Her eyes darted all over the room trying to take all if it in at once. She knew exactly where Stiles got his research skills from ... this was intense. She clocked Deputy Parish entering the room closing it quickly behind him.

 

“What is all this?”  
  
The Sheriff looked sheepish as he grabbed his neck, clearly trying to iron out a kink from having been hunched over the case files for so long. “Agent McCall got me thinking about the cases I haven’t solved and I started to wonder about the reasons why.”

 

Derek pouted, “It is not all supernatural.” The pack could hear the defensiveness in their Alpha’s voice.  
  
“Maybe not be he needs to know one way or another, right?” Erica finished.

 

“Yeah I do.”   
  
Derek was looking at the one case. It must have caught the sheriff’s eyes too, "The Tate's?"

 

The Sheriff nodded and all could see he was thinking and probably remembering the case. "It was just after I took over. The car wrecked ... It was found down a ravine. We recovered the wife and elder daughter’s body but the girl, Malia, was never found."

 

Erica looked at the one photo, no longer particular sensitive towards gory scenes, "What prints are they?"

 

Derek was the one to look closer at the scene, "Coyotes I think."

 

Parish was standing quietly at the door; both to play guard and listen as he was way out of his comfort zone right now. Still his curiosity was peaked right now too, "Why Ms Reyes?"

 

She pointed at the two sets of tracks, "Count the tracks you see."

 

Derek looked closer, trusting his beta and had to smile. "Huh that might explain the lack of body."

 

"Care to share with the rest of us?" The Sheriff asked not a little sarcastically.

 

Derek pointed at the first set of prints, "This is three prints coming towards the wreck."

 

The sheriff pulled his notes up, starting to get a sense of where they were going, "Witnesses reported chasing away four Coyotes."

 

Erica twirled around, "She could still be living in the preserve then."

 

At the very moment where excitement should have been at its highest Scott's dad decided to crash the party and caused it to come crashing back down to earth.

 

"What are you doing here Scotty?"

 

The others in the room all winced at the use of the endearment. Scott was never inclined towards negative emotions but all saw the scowl that comment generated. Derek watched his beta smirk and he knew this would be good. He suspected Stiles would be proud.

 

"Nothing much ... Just wanted to check in on Pops as Stiles is out of town until tomorrow."

 

Derek saw the barb hit home.

 

"Oh I see."

 

Scott's puppy face is legendary and he was using it to full effect. Derek had never seen the sneaky side to his beta although Stiles assured him it existed.  

 

"Don't be mad. You weren't there and there was Stiles. He had lost his mom, I had lost my father so we agreed to share them."

 

Derek was proud of his beta; he was drawing his line in the sand. His Dad may have come back but he was not wanted.  Erica's cherry red lips curved into a wicked smile.  "We have all chosen the Sheriff to be our adoptive daddy. He is pretty cool making sure we are all right even though he has Stiles."

 

Derek was surprised to see the Sheriff duck and blush but the words spoken were nothing but truth and Derek made a private vow to help him see it. Still, he could eliminate some of the tension, "He is pretty good ... Now all of you say goodbye to agent McCall."

 

Erica stalked toward the agent, "Why?"

 

"You have homework." Derek said sounding like the voice of reason.

 

She whirled around in a twirl of leather, pouting, "But it is boring and Stiles is not here to help me with it."

 

Derek could tell that the agent was dying to say something but it fell dead on his lips. He assumed it was for no other reason than the Agent was unsure what to say, or, he was trying to figure out what was going on and how the pieces fit together.

 

Derek settled the argument, pointing at the door,  "Go. Isaac text me to say he has gone home but he is lonely."

 

The two teenagers made mock bows to their Alpha and walked out. It wasn't odd - as it could easily be interpreted as sarcastic teens.  The ones in the know all knew that the teenage betas would have made it as far as the car park before stopping.

 

Derek was impressed by the Sheriff's calm, standing in the presence of the man. It might have been his nature but Derek had the overwhelming urge to rip the agents throat out with his teeth. The only thing stopping him being that he knew the Sheriff would not approve.  He kept calm knowing Stiles would be home soon and he would have a way of dealing with the douche that probably wouldn't end up with someone arrested.

 

Agent McCall looked to be sizing John up like a prizefighter would be before a bout. Yet again, Derek had to tamper down on his urge to maim the pompous Fed.   Still the man couldn’t take a hint,

 

"So he call you Pops?"

 

John Stilinski was not a man to be trifled with and Derek knew this instinctively. He was an Alpha and leader of his own pack and yet most of the time Derek would treat wholly human Stilinski senior as a pack adjacent Alpha.  

 

"He won't often ... only when he is sick or stressed and I would be a cruel man to deny him any comfort that I could."

 

You had to love even with a few words the man had cut the agent to the quick. The sentence was relatively innocuous but the subtext was full. There was nothing that agent could say as a response and they all knew it. John was also a classy man in that as soon as he had won an argument - he was not vindictive enough to ram the point home.

 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am taking Hale and Parish with me to chase down a lead in the preserve."

 

Derek just opened the door gesturing his partner and boss though the door before him.  The view as they left the office was an interesting one. They could all see Agent McCall staring around the empty room, one that many thought he was trying to bully his way into owning and yet he looked lost and contemplative. They were not sure what that meant but they figured it would not be long before they found out.

 

"Well I will let you get to it."

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Derek was itching to change form. His wolves could tell, as they were amongst friends they didn't see an issue. In fact, it might benefit them. He was only reluctant as Jordan had taken the reveal of the supernatural well but there was no point in being too obvious. There was still a small part of Derek that was hesitant to reveal too much of himself to someone who was not fully in the pack.  He had learned the lesson well from the horrific disaster of Kate and his family.  He shook off those feelings as they pulled into a parking section, close to the crash site. It turns out, the county had left the wreck where it was as it had been too expensive to try and remove.

 

As they exited the car, Allison was there to greet them. Like it or not, she was a trained hunter and they would need all the help they could get.  Derek knew it was a long shot that that this could be a happy ending but part of him, hoped with every fibre of his being that there would be a good ending.

 

"We are hunting a coyote?"

 

Derek nodded in agreement and gave a few more details. "There was a crash and we think it triggered a change that she has yet to escape. If she is still alive it is more than likely she does not know how to change back."

 

Allison looked stunned the crash was five years ago.  "The girl. Is she from a known shifter family?"

 

It was a fair and sensible question but alas not one with an easy answer.  So the Alpha replied,

 

"Not that I know of but if we have no joy I will ask uncle Peter and your dad to join us."

 

All the teenagers wrinkled their nose. It had only been a week since Victoria Argent had told Chris to pursue his true mate and it looked like he had taken the advice to heart.  Everyone in the pack was weary of going anywhere near their room lest that got an eye full of something they didn't want to see. Well, nearly everyone in the pack - Lydia and Erica had no qualms about going to try and catch an eyeful of the two fine older men.  

 

"Well we have our work cut out for us ... The Coyotes will tiptoe if they think a predator is close to avoid detection."

 

Scott snickered, "Tippy toes?"

 

Allison nodded as Derek looked peeved. There was no way he could be mistaken as anything other than a predator.  

 

"You may as well change you will probably find way more out in your Alpha form." Allison argued logically.

 

Derek looked at Jordan to see what he made of the suggestion but the deputy merely held his hands out. Derek figured that was as good as words to say he was more than okay with him going wolf.  

 

He changed quickly, the change was effortless and his senses realigned so as to be even stronger. Derek felt like he could take on the world like this and win always. The alpha let out a whimper not sensing its mate.  It ventured closer to the crash site - the scent was strange. He recognised it; like it was family but that was not possible.  He whined as he circled the site. He was unwilling to go any closer as the car wreck itself was clearly scent marked as a special site to the one coyote. If he wanted to track the creature then he couldn’t contaminate the site or the coyote would never return.

 

The humans and his betas had caught up with him. He wanted to communicate what he discovered. After all, the tracks were still relatively fresh. He knew he could track the trail.  He pulled on Allison's hand, knowing that she would catch on quickest.

 

She was surprised, "I think Derek has a trail he wants us to follow."

 

Derek refused to do anything else vaguely canine-like as he had no desire for to be teased by his soon to be returning mate.  

 

He took off towards the strongest concentration of the scent. It was itching his nose and the mystery was starting to bug him as he could not place the significance of the scent.  They got to the small cave which he guessed was the home the girl-turned-coyote had made.  

 

He looked up at his partner, tugging at his clothes.  He took them in his teeth and loped off behind a tree. He had goals in his mind but the longer he stayed in this form; the more Wolfy his mind would become.

 

It took only minutes for him to change back into his deputy uniform.  He heard the gun cock and he immediately whirled around to see the threat to his pack, instinctively shifting and putting his pack behind him and the gun.  He never in a million years imagined the man would be stupid enough to point a gun at them.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

****  
  


Stiles was getting restless and he was thanking the moon and the magicks that his Nana had gotten the mirror out. He had not been struck by severe bout of vanity - the mirror let him see into his normal realm. It was tough been stuck so far away from the pack. It was even worse than last time.

 

His Nana sighed, “Have you gone on a hunt?”   
  
Stiles nodded and looked sheepish, “Your captain says I have a malicious streak that puts you to shame.”  
  
Now there were a million ways one could react to hearing something like that. Mab cackled, clearly delighted by hearing it, “Well that is delightful. You really do miss Derek?”  
  
He nodded, collapsing on his bed. “I really, really do.”  
  
“Good remember this. Don’t let anyone take him from you.”  
  
Stiles looked up, “They will die trying.”  
  
She was proud, “Now that is the family way.”  
  
Stiles got up and hugged the queen, “Love you Nana.”

 

She sighed, “Go and see you Grandpa before you head home.”  
  
He was glad to have stayed and seen them. He loved his grandparents and he knew eventually he would come back to here. He would have to - unless he met a true death there would be no option.  All of those issues were a long way off so Stiles was putting them to the back of his mind. He traipsed the corridors of the palace knowing exactly where he wanted to go.

 

His grandfather’s study was an awesome place, it looked like a magical place. In fact, he had teased him about the fact it would not be out of place in a Harry Potter movie. The only difference was his grandfather looked nothing like Albus Dumbledore.

 

“You still mopping?” Was his grandfather’s greeting to him.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Hello to you too grandpa.”

 

“What? It is the truth.”   
  
Stiles snorted as this was his grandfather through and through and he wouldn’t have him change one little bit. “No I went hunting ... it helped.”  
  
“Did you have fun?”  
  
“I scared the captain I think.” Stiles said, lip curving slightly to show that he was proud of his feat.   
  
Yeah, he had definitely amused his grandfather, “Seriously?”  
  
Stiles nodded, what happened on the hunt stayed on the hunt. Those were the rules, one he was only too happy to exploit.   
  


He grinned, “I got places to be but don’t be a stranger.”  
  
His grandad pulled him into a manly hug. “Miss you.”  
  
“Stay out of trouble.”

 

Stiles snorted, “I make no promises.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Stiles has known that he was a trouble magnet. It did not take a genius to recognise that he seemed to attract the strangest luck. It was neither good or bad - just odd.

 

Right now, he was pissed. He had used his magic to flit into the realm close to his pack and he was furious. He had no doubt that he might be sparking right now,   
  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
  
Stiles had known Agent McCall was a douche but to point a gun at his Dad was the limit - his magicks reacted instinctively ...   
  


 

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  



	19. Interlude: Dealing with Agent Douchebag

Stiles had known Agent McCall was a douche but to point a gun at his Dad was the limit - his magicks reacted instinctively ...

 

*******************************************************

 

Derek had always known that he would do everything to protect this pack. It was not done out of any misguided heroic streak or masochistic streak from trying to atone for his family. It came rather from his Alpha abilities and thus his need to protect the pack he had built up from the ashes of his destroyed family.

 

In the moment, he didn’t know anything about Stiles appearing in a few seconds - All he knew was that his father’s mate had a gun pointed at him and reacted. Derek took in the stance of Agent McCall and did not like what he saw. This was not the trained profession, this was the freaked man who was wildly waving his gun in all directions. He couldn’t seem to pick his target because he was panicking - all in all this situation was rapidly ramping up to FUBAR. It was why - he had dashed in front of the whole group in half-shift to protect the pack.

 

The Sheriff growled, in annoyance, probably at being protected. Derek didn’t care. The bullet would sting and itch him but it would probably kill the Sheriff. He would much rather take it than suffer his mates anger and wrath when he got home. The Sheriff may have been out of the direct line of fire but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t say anything.

 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

 

Derek already knew the answer to the rhetorical question he just knew it was not a good answer. He had seen it before when humans were faced with the truth.

 

“This is, this is ...” McCall senior stuttered out.

 

Yeah, there was the shock and disbelief.  Derek wanted to roll his eyes because they were being held at gunpoint by someone who could not even manage to articulate a complete sentence. This was a definite low point of his month but he couldn’t help growl.

 

“The Preserve. My families land and you are not welcome.”  
  
Rafael McCall was desperately trying to reconcile what he was seeing with what he thought was known about the world. The two things were not meshing too well and as a result he was seriously unbalanced. He knew one thing, this was not natural and they were probably to blame for the dangers in town.   
  
Scott tried to step forward, “Dad.”  
  
It was telling that he was still in his beta shift - meaning he was not to sure of his safety. For Derek that was the worst part of all this, no son should ever be unsure of their father.

 

Rafael looked heartbroken, “What have you become?”  
  
It was said with such disapproval that the hackles raised in the members of the pack present. This was their pack member and whilst Scott had not always been close to some of them - he was pack and that was all that mattered.

 

“A friend,” Isaac said.

 

“A partner,” Allison answered.

 

“A second son,” Was the Sheriff’s answer.

 

Derek wanted to sigh because it was the truth and sometimes cold hard honesty was needed to break through such sheer stupidity. However it was a double edged sword when the person was acting irrationally. This could be all it took to make him snap and when a gun was involved; there were too many outcomes which could end badly.

  
“He is my son,” Rafa snapped back.  
  
Derek was the one to react, almost instinctively. He was sure his eyes flashed red but he didn’t give a shit. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak regarding the supernatural.

 

“Then ACT like it.”

 

Just as he said it Derek felt something in the air. Thankfully it was not a sense of foreboding but rather literally something in the air. No human would catch it, the werewolves might but the air currents near them felt like they were being ripped apart - Derek only knew one type of race that could do it. The smirk on his face was probably misplaced but he knew who was coming and he was going to enjoy what was coming next ...

 

Stiles appeared next to them silently and suddenly. He was improving with what he always called apparition - the Fae ability to transport themselves by using the magical realms and currents around them. He had tried to explain it once to Derek but it all sounded a little too Harry Potter to Derek anyway.

 

“Get the fuck away from my father!”

  
McCall swung around in shock, reacting to what to him must have felt like another threat. He didn't have the chance to point his gun at Derek's mate as he threw it away hissing in pain. The gun was obviously red hot, the metal going metallic bright as it started to melt. There was no way the Agent was not in pain, as he clutched his hand. The pack was peering closer but even with their advanced sight - they could not see the hand as it was being clenched so tightly towards his chest.

 

Derek knew he could rip the agents throat out for threatening members of his pack - it was the alpha thing to do. The most damning thing was that sadly; he knew Scott would ultimately disapprove. It didn't matter that the man was a waste of oxygen and had been a lousy father. Scott was so inherently good that he would always hesitate to use lethal force.

 

Stiles was the one controlling this scene right now and he might not be in the mood for offering mercy to this man, who had directly attacked his family and pack. Stiles was the type to fight tooth and nail for someone once he realised he cared deeply.

 

In fact, Derek and the pack got front side seats to watching Stiles Fae side cut loose.  He was stalking forward, positively aglow with power. His mate was incredible, dangerous and protective of their pack - he was getting horny just watching.

 

Stiles might have sensed Derek's rapidly growing lust but his whole focus was on the douchebag in front of him. He had never liked Agent McCall for his drunk abusive days. His Dad was not perfect in that respect having flirted with alcoholism himself - only the Sheriff had never hit anyone as a result. Right now, his mate might not be a wolf but Derek would happily show his neck to the bigger predator.

 

"Do you have a brain?" Was Stiles' first question.

 

"Where did you? ... How did you? ... The gun, it..."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, the idiot was brave enough to point a gun out a group of people but he couldn't accept what was right in front of him.  "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

 

It seemed Agent Douchebag’s freak out was not over as all Stiles got in reponse was, "Your eyes are silver."

 

"I'm a Fae prince and you're still a cowardly asshole. I need a reason not to kill you and you have yet to give me one." Derek’s mate spoke so calmly and evenly that it sounded more deadly somehow.  

 

Scott never managed to get a protest in before his father dug a deeper hole.

 

"You won't kill me."

 

"Won't I?" All could hear the gentle and incredibly sinister challenge in Stiles voice. "You have no idea, do you? I am in the forest and so full of ambient magic that I could use my magicks to excite your atoms to the point you cook from the inside."

 

It was the clear the agent was imagining the scenario. Stiles was never the type to let a point go,

 

"You think your hand hurts? ... I can replicate your hand over your entire body." He started to smile brightly but there was no warmth in it, "It will be okay though I am not a murderer so I might maim you but you you'll live."

 

And that would be a fate worse than death to someone so vain. Stiles knew it too, which is why he smirked at the horror struck look on the agents face.

 

Rafa started to whimper starting to see that his life was under serious threat. Stiles wanted so very dearly to do exactly what he had threatened. It might be his grandmother’s influence but it seemed perfectly rational, he knew that many in the pack would have no issue with killing the agent. The only trouble was that two of the pack would and their opinions as his father and best friend would matter. It sucked big time.

 

As it was clear the immediate threat to his pack was eliminated - Stiles’ cooler more rational side came to the fore and he considered a new angle. Whilst he would have no compunction in killing the douche - death was quick and easy.

 

"Dad how do we make this painful and unforgettable?"

 

John hadn't been worried. He knew his son and was glad he took this path. He was a lawman and wouldn't have liked mccall's death.  

 

"First of all let everyone go home except you, Derek and Jordan go home."

 

Scott was clearly reluctant to leave but Stiles reassured him, "Go. He won't harm us I have bound his arms and legs."

 

Scott squeezed his hands in thanks, silently conveying all of this to his best friend in one gesture.

 

Derek pulled his mate into his arms, burrowing into his neck. Stiles was his anchor and he used it to anchor his senses and help his shift back. "I'm glad your home."

 

Stiles huffed, pulling him into a kiss, "I am never leaving you alone." He grumbled even as their affectionate reunion was interrupted by his father.

 

"Can you leave the romance until Jordan and I are not listening or watching?"

 

Stiles pulled away looking sheepish, "Sorry, so where were we?"

 

Jordan had to add a little too gleefully, "You had an expressed a desire to cook Agent McCall from the inside."

 

Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That is just rank I wouldn't eat him."

 

Derek snorted, "Me either."

 

John frowned looking at the snivelling wreck of the Agent before him. “What can you make him remember?”  
  
Stiles thought about it, “Whatever the hell you want?”  
  
John smiled and it was anything but angelic, “In that case here is the plan...”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

Melissa read the newspaper the next morning and looked her son,

 

“Did you have anything to do with this?”  
  
Scott looked at it and smirked, innocently munching ion his breakfast meal. “Nope ... quite shocking now Stiles might be able to shed some light on it.”  
  


AGENT MCCALL ARRESTED

_The former resident, was recalled and arrested having made a confession to Deputy Tara Graham who immediately reported it ..._

  
  
  
  



	20. Episode 5: From the Void pt3

Scott had sat down to morning breakfast like nothing major had happened the night before. He was glad that when it came to whatever Stiles had done - he had plausible deniability. It was probably for the best.

 

The next morning, Scott looked at the paper and could help but grin when his mom asked him. He was glad that Stiles had chosen not to kill his Dad - he would have to have been a part of the plan but he understood why.  

 

When he got was a suspicious look from his mom - he just shrugged.  "Really it is not a stretch. I mean ... He used to be a drunk and now he is an addict."

 

She nodded, obviously agreeing with his logic. He could see she was clearly worried,

 

"How do you feel about this?"

 

"We did just fine without him and we all be alright again." He said with conviction and even if any of the pack had been around - they would have detected no skip in his heartbeat.

 

His mom was obviously proud of him.  "That is healthy way of looking at it."

 

Scott let his relief show on his face and added nonchalantly, "Besides I reminded him the Sheriff has been more of a Dad than he ever has."

 

It was funny. He had never understood the expression in English class to tilt someone's worldview. It was too abstract. He got it now looking at his mother. She was stunned and he understood that she was probably seeing what everyone in town already knew. It was stupid. His mom and the Sheriff both deserved to be happy and he knew that Stiles would agree. After all, he had a ten year plan to make them realise it if they could not figure it out on their own.  

 

"Can I go and see Allison?"

 

His mom rolled his eyes. "Go."

 

Scott was like any teenager - he knew when to cut and run, like now.   He raced out the door, barely managing not to switch to beta form to get there faster.  

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Scott tentatively pushed the door open hearing the permission of a, "Come in."

 

He took in the scene before him a little confused. Allison was lying on the bed, face down grumbling about both parents being gross.   It looked like she was into full stride of teenage angst. Scott may not pick up on everyone but he knew it was stupid to approach or dismiss a girl when the were in this mood.

 

"You okay."

 

She shook her head still not moving.  Scott was thankful for his enhanced hearing as he might not have understood otherwise.  

 

"My parents are on dates."

 

Scott was still confused, "That is a good thing, right."

 

"NO.  They were both acting like, well ... Me."

 

Scott understood how the whole situation with her parents must be incredibly weird.  After all, they had effectively got divorced abruptly and then practically married people overnight.  "You see your mom?"

 

Allison finally lifted her head off the bed and gave him a weak smile.  "No not this week and I suspect I won't until she mates."

 

Scott was trying to be a supportive mate in a difficult circumstances. "So what freaked you so much?"

 

"My mom text me asking me what dress she should wear." Allison explained with a shudder.

 

Scott was beginning to understand what was going on. He wisely said nothing more and thought it was for the best he changed the conversation. He knew he had done well so far but he did not to push his luck. "So you wanna see the pack? ... Help get your mind off things."

 

She was the one frowning now and Scott didn't like it.  She spoke softly, "Didn't Stiles send a pack message do not disturb the unless Death was an immediate possibility for 24 hours?"

 

Scott rolled his eyes, "He did but I meant Isaac and the others."

 

She smirked and he loved it when she smiled. It lit up her face and she looked like a tiny angel. "I will message Lydia."

 

"Cool and I will get Isaac and Boyd."

 

One text and he was grinning. "Isaac, Erica and Boyd are at the diner."

 

"Sexiled?" Allison asked with a big grin.

 

Scott whimpered, preferring not to think about what his best friend and alpha were doing too each other, it was like imagining your parents at it. "No images."

 

Allison was too kind to keep teasing him. She kissed his nose and dragged him down the stairs by tugging him along. He didn't need to be tugged - he would follow her willingly.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Derek was unwilling to let go of Stiles. After all, there had been so much crazy and things trying to kill them that they had not had a few minutes to themselves. He was the Alpha and he would never shirk his responsibilities but right now he one focus - Stiles.

 

He was stuck breathing in his scent, at his neck. Derek was not too sure he ever wanted to move from this place.

 

Stiles was giggling, “Come on sourwolf.”

 

Derek was humming, practically purring with how happy he was right now. “Don’t want to.”  
  
Stiles could have made a sarcastic comment about how Derek was supposed to be the more mature one in the relationship. He didn’t, instead he went below the belt, literally. “If you don’t move from my neck. How can you undress me?”  
  
He hummed in agreement, his mate made a wise comment but he could do both. He pressed his lips into the crook and the mating bite.

Stiles whimpered, as he had missed Derek so much when he had been with his grandparents. “Missed you.”  
Derek grinned and he could feel it against his neck.  He pulled around so that he was facing his Alpha. “Don’t get cocky.”  
  
What he got was a crooked grin in return, “Missed you too mate.”

 

Stiles smirked, as he pulled Derek close and licked the seam of his lip as he begged for entrance. When he did, the kiss turned electric. Stiles never got tired of kissing Derek.  Their tongues battled for dominance but he used his heritage and the bond to pour all of his feelings into the kiss.

 

It worked as the kiss soon had them tumbling on the bed. They broke apart reluctantly to breathe and laugh, revelling in the simple joy of being together.

 

Stiles opened his legs in a blatant invitation. One Derek was only too happy to take up. He stalked up Stiles’ frame like Stiles was the best type of prey.  Stiles surged up, letting their erections find much needed friction. They rutted against each other, caught up in all the emotions falling through the bond.

 

Derek needed to get his mouth on Stiles. He lay teasing nips, kisses and hickies all over his mates chest, as both he and his wolf were eager to establish their claim once again.  Luckily Stiles had a biting kink and just moaned, pulling his head closer to his chest, giving him free reign. It was not like Stiles wasn’t laying a few bites of his own.  Derek couldn’t stop his howl, or the flash of his eyes.

 

Stiles did not back down, or be cowed by the appearance of his Alpha characteristics. “Prove it.”

 

Derek let out a full howl. If the pack were listening they would hear the joy, the acknowledgement of his mate.  Derek needed more, he turned Stiles over.

 

Stiles knew what Derek was planning. He knew some were embarrassed by rimming but fuck did it feel good. He moaned as Derek started to lick at his entrance. He was sure that he had shifted the tongue.

 

He couldn’t used to the sensation before he felt a finger with slick being added inside of him. He pushed back against it, wanting to feel it all.   He lost track of time as his body was awash with sensations. He didn’t want to climax without Derek being in him.

 

“Fuck me, mate me.”  
  
Derek pulled back, his mate was prepared and begging. He was powerless to resist. He lined himself up and pushed inside. They were too far gone to last long.

 

It didn’t matter they fell asleep, still joined by the knot.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Meanwhile the gossiping betas who had been sexiled had all chosen to meet up at the diner. Scott and Allison walked in together but Erica and Boyd, Isaac and Danny, Jackson and Lydia were already there.

 

There was an awkward silence as all knew why they were there but none of them seemed willing to broach the pink elephant in the room. Well unless your name is Allison in the presence of Lydia and Erica. Then you have a trio that would put a coven of witches to shame with their cackling.

 

“So on a scale of one to ten how hot was it?”  
  
Erica smirked. “Well Stiles did some Fae Jedi mind-trick that had the Agent confessing to all kinds of shit.”  
  
Lydia snickered seeing how uncomfortable most of the boys were, apart from Danny.  “Not what she wanted to know.”

 

Erica smirked around her straw, “Well all I will say because of the boys is that I am surprised Stiles was not walking funny from just how Derek was looking at him.”  
  


Scott whimpered, “Stop please.”  
  
Danny shook his head, “No please continue.”  
  
“Its Derek and Stiles.”  
  
Danny nodded, squeezing Isaac’s hand, “Yeah and they are a hot couple.”  
  
“Amen.” Came the wholly feminine response.

  
Scott and Jackson glared at their girlfriends, in fact, a small growl may have slipped out.  They were not exactly liking  their mates looking appreciatively at other mates.  Scott frowned at Boyd,

  
“Why are you not mad?”  
  
Boyd rolled his eyes, “It’s Erica and I trust her.”  
  
That made both of the male betas’ look sheepish. It was not a matter of trust. They trusted their mates implicitly it was a visceral reaction to hearing them be so complimentary of another werewolf. Still both of them were sharp enough to understand what such a glare meant.   
  
“We’re sorry.”

 

The door of the dinner creaked as it opened. Thankfully the girls curiosity of the newcomers overcame any chance of teasing their mates.

 

“Who is that?” Allison asked curiously.

 

She thought she recognised many in the area. At least, she knew the families and people who frequented the dinner. It stands to reason that they might be out-of-towners but they didn’t have that look about them.

  
  


Lydia cast a quick eye at them and rolled her eyes, “The man is the new history teacher at school. Mr Yukimura, his wife and their daughter who will be in our year at school. I think her name is Kira.”  
  
“How do you know all this?” Isaac queried in awe.

 

She smiled sweetly, “My mom is a gossip and working in the school remember.”

 

Her mind started to wander back to her god awful dreams. She had gone to Deaton to see if there was anything she could do to get rid of her dreams. His response was, “Learn about her powers.”  
  
She did think it very intriguing though because the wife of the history teacher looked very familiar.  Lydia recognised the lady from her World War Two dream. She was looking pretty good for something that happened over sixty years ago.

 

“Danny?”  
  
“Yes Lyds.”  
  
“You need to find me out everything you can on that family.”  
  
Danny shrugged and replied, “Sure thing but why?”  
  
She sighed and pursed her lips. “Not sure just an itch in her gut.”  
  


The pack might have said something but all of them freaked out when the girl stared in their direction. Yeah, they were all paranoid enough to let Danny search them out to his and Lydia’s hearts content.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**  
  
**

On the edge of town, a cloud was swarming onto the hill. One might think that it was a cloud, or a murder of crows. It might be in a normal town. Here in Beacon Hills the cloud swarmed into three figures. You would not see much about them in the dark. All three had black outfits and hood and what parts of the face you might have seen were covered by ornate silver masks.

 

They said no words. They didn’t need to; they had felt the dark presence building in the city and it was their duty to hunt it down.

 

Woe betide anyone who gets in their way.

 

 


	21. Episode 5: From the Void pt 4

No one would see the creatures as they were decidedly nocturnal. Stiles walked into school after the weekend positively oozing satisfaction and health.  The pups were there looking relieved to see him. Jackson even hugged him. If that wasn’t a clue to how his social status in school had changed - then nothing wouldn’t be.

 

“You all okay?”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes, “Yes mom.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Just because I care. I get such sass.”  
  
He didn’t mind and he pulled Isaac close and ruffled his curls letting the Pack know it as well. It was also clear that Isaac was the favourite but they were okay with that - he deserved it.

 

“So what is new?”   
  
“We have a new history teacher starting today.” Lydia announced.

 

Stiles looked at her clearly perturbed. “We don’t like the history teacher?”  
  
She shrugged, “Not sure. The family makes my gut itch.”  
  


The others rolled their eyes but Stiles didn’t. Lydia was a banshee and if there was one thing he was always willing to do was listen to intuition. For magical beings it was the type of thing that helped them stay alive.  

 

“Unsure. Or make you wanna scream gut itch?”  
  
Lydia shrugged, pulling him away, “I will let you know after the class. We will be late for history.”  
  
The bid the others goodbye as none of them had elected to study AP history apart from Danny.   It turned out the lesson was quite informative and Lydia understood that her dreams were not nightmares like she feared. She knew that the pack had tried to convince her otherwise but it didn’t seem true.

 

She understood, the lesson being given. Yes there was always going to be dark moments in peoples histories. She still had questions, she was going to have to talk to Stiles. How was Mrs Yukimura alive 60 years ago looking the same as she did now? Could she be what the dreams were warning her about?

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Stiles had got to the office, “Hey Tara.”  
  
“Hey Stiles.”  
  
Stiles was just glad that she was still in one piece.  He would have really missed the Deputy, besides it was really cute watching her and Parish dance around each other. “Is he in?”   
  
She nodded, “Still stressing over the Tate case ... We stopped the doughnuts he tried to sneak.”  
  
Stiles bowed in awe as he knew that was no easy task. He appreciated the difficulty the Deputies who helped him keep his Dad healthy. “Thanks.”  
  
He pushed the door open. His Dad was staring at the board. “We need to find her.”  
  
Stiles looked at the board. He knew this was bothering his Dad, “Lay it on me. What do you know.”  
  
“I can’t ask that.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “I’m home. I’m healthy and full to the brim with magicks. Let’s see if I can’t help.”  
  
His Dad was clearly struggling with whether or not to say a thing more. Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation.  “Come on Dad. You know I will find out, one way or another.”  
  
His Dad gave in, “There was a case that always bugged me. It was the one of the Tates.”  
  
Stiles nodded but he kept his Dad on track. He knew bad his Dad felt guilt for every case he couldn’t solve; his heart did not need the added stress. “Yeah Derek mentioned you think she is a Coyote.”  
  
“I hope she is.”  
  
Stiles could get that but it would pose its own problems. “Dad if she is alive then she is going to be practically feral and she would have been a coyote for six years.”  
  
“You saying stop looking.”  
  
Stiles shook his head. “Not at all. Just this is going to cause a lot of awkward situations and I’m sure Mr Tate is awesome but would he be equipped to deal with a newly human Malia Tate?”

 

The sheriff knew what his son was saying and he was incredibly proud of him. “Can the pack help?”   
  
“Of course we will ... We gotta find her first.”

 

His Dad was still annoyed, “We were going to Friday before McCall interrupted us.”

 

Stiles glowered, it hadn’t gone unnoticed that his Dad had been quick to transport the agent away from him - The spoilsport.  “Well he is gone. Look why don’t you wait until after your shift and I can come with you, Derek and Peter. We will track her down.”

 

“Why Peter and Derek?”   
  
Stiles snorted, “They are the best trackers plus they will know the instincts better than anyone.”  
  
“Alright, alright you win.”  
  
Stiles was good enough not to crow, or, be too smug about his victory.  He was raised properly by his father.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

They set out just after dark. It was the best time for them all.  Peter and Derek met them at the closest entrance. John was grateful,

 

“Thanks for meeting us.”  
  
Derek summed it beautifully, “You’re pack Sheriff.”  
  
Peter inclined his head to agree. Stiles was so proud of him. If this had been before Chris; there was no way he would have not made a smart ass comment. In fact, Stiles was sure that once his and Chris’ mating settles - He would go back to being a smart ass.

 

The wreck was still there in all of its mangled glory. Nature was doing its best to retake the space but Stiles could see the doll still inside. “Damn its a sacred site.”  
  
Peter nodded, “Let me guess you’ve been researching?”  
  
It was Stiles turn to be dismissive. Of course he had been researching - it was his thing. Plus, both of his grandparents had always taught him that to make sure he came out on top of every situation - He must take in all the possible facts that he could so as not to be caught unaware.

 

“I have and I may not be a wolf but I have a few tricks of my own.”  
  
With that he started speaking Fae words and suddenly the forest was alight - in a very specific way. All the tracks moving away from the wreck were illuminated in luminescence along the floor of the preserve.

 

His dad was the one to ask, “Why is that track the brightest?”  
  
Stiles smiled softly, he hadn’t just researched coyotes; he had researched what Fae tricks he could to help.  “It is telling us that it is a frequent track. I’m sure that if you follow that we’ll find Malia.”  
  


“Seriously?”   
  
Stiles nodded, if the coyote was revisiting the wreck so frequently - it had to be her. He had not told them the other part of the spell. If the girl had been dead, or, the tracks had been old then they would have been raised black.

 

“Let’s go.”  
  
They trekked along the path; his Dad watching awe as the tracks worked with them. “This is amazing Sti’.”  
  
Stiles just smiled, pleased to be helping his Dad. “You’re welcome let’s go find our little cub.”

 

The trail led to a small cave, one that would be perfect shelter for a small coyote.  Peter and Derek both froze suddenly, startling Stiles as a result.  He was concerned because he had never seen the elder Hale freaked as badly and that included during his short run as an Alpha or meeting Chris again.   
  
“Peter what is wrong?” He asked carefully.

 

“She smells like...”  
  
Stiles looked to his mate, hoping that his Alpha could shed some light on this. If he had known that this little tracking adventure would have freaked out Peter. He would never have asked the beta to come.

  
Derek was the one to smell it too, he was confused also, “Like Peter’s pup. Peter’s and Chris’...”  
  
Stiles felt his eyebrows hit his forehead. He had thought the biggest headache would hbe helping her change. If Peter was the Pup’s parent then what was the deal with the Tates? There were more and more questions forming as they went along.

 

The Sheriff was quick enough to understand what was going on. He was guessing that it was not good as neither Derek and Peter knew of the girl. If the baby had been taken then who would have the power to wipe peoples memories of the matter?

 

Stiles took control. If the girl was Peter’s then they would make room for in the pack. Of course all of this would be irrelevant, if they could not find her and make sure she knew how to change. “Peter we will get her. She will have to go with my Dad to make sure there are no questions and then we will get answers.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” he said, clearly unsure.

 

Stiles had a massive amount of sympathy for the man and a few things were becoming clear to him at least. He did not want to speak ill of the dead but he hoped by the moon that Talia had a damn good reason to do what she did. He let Derek soothe his Uncle, knowing that it would be for the best.  
  
“I hope we find her.”  
  
Stiles looked at his Dad, “Me too.”  
  
This could be a make or break for Peter. He knew that many would balk at the idea of Peter as a parent but he suspected that it might be just what he needed. His instincts would force him to think of the cub above most, apart from his mate.

 

A rustling of the branches disturbed them all.  A small coyote was staring down the little pack, probably drawn by the same scents like the Hales.  Stiles stepped forward, amping up the smell of pack. What was the point of being Fae, if you don’t use it?

 

“Hey Malia?”   
  
The coyotes eyes flashed, letting him know that this was definitely not a normal coyote. He kept stepping forward, “We are not here to harm you.”  
  
She didn’t move but didn’t drop her alert stance. Stiles wasn’t worried, his magic would protect him besides he was pretty sure she recognised the familial scent, even if she didn’t know what it was.  He looked at Derek,

 

“Do your Alpha thing.”  
  
Derek reluctantly let go of his uncle but Stiles was quick to take his place. He knew that the wolf needed the scent of the pack to help anchor him. He watched Derek take his clothes off and morph into his Alpha form. It was smart to show her that she was not alone. Plus, he had a sneaky feeling the command would affect her stronger if he was in his Alpha form.

 

His growl worked, she resisted to begin with. The second growl saw her curl up and morph into a young girl who had very strong Hale characteristics.  His Dad was perfect, he took the coat Derek had offered him and wrapped it around her.  “Hey Malia it is nice to meet you.”  
  
She didn’t speak but Stiles figured it would take her a while to remember how to use her vocal chords. His Dad was perfect carefully maneuvering her back towards his car. He did say one last thing, “The D.N.A will take twenty-four hours.”  
  
Stiles understood what was not being said. He had that long to get the records and a backstory to her name. “I hear ya Daddio. If only the day had ended there ...

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Peter was so very confused right now. The girl smelled like she should be his. She smelled of her and Chris.  Why? It was making his wolf on edge.  Stiles was hugging him and talking to him.  “Look we do this right, Dad will keep her safe legally.”   
  
Peter was whining, “She is mine?”  
  
Stiles smiled sadly at him, “She just might be. You don’t remember her?”   
  
Peter shook his head, “No. How long will it take?”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “It is the law. You know Dad will process it as quickly as he can. There will be a very clever and quick D.N.A performed and you will be able to take her back to the mansion.    
  


What would happen with Mr Tate he was not sure. This situation had just got even more complicated, which Stiles didn’t think was possible.

  
Peter was seriously unbalanced and night was getting on. Stiles knew that this close to the moon the best person for Peter was going to be Chris.  He was about to suggest it when Peter’s head shot up, eyes flashing electric blue, “Chris and Isaac.”  
  
“What is it?” Derek asked.

 

“We have to go back,” Peter could hear his mate screaming and bashing against a door. He knew in his heart there was something very wrong back at the mansion.   
  
Derek didn’t even hesitate in morphing into his full Alpha form and sprinting back to the house. Thankfully they were only five minutes away at his speed. When he got there he sprinted up the stairs. He could still hear a disturbance in Isaac’s bedroom.

 

“You are not welcome.”  
  
That was the sound of his mate’s voice; cold and firm. Just like he would expect. He knew Stiles would protect the pack. Stiles had been next to him in the forest so he must have used his Fae magick to bring him here instantaneously.

 

He could see Chris trying to calm a fitting Isaac, he bent down to help. This was obviously because of the creatures. He heard Chris whisper “Forgive me.”  
  
Derek knew why but agreed, the only to cure this would be to trigger his healing.  He showed his silent support by holding Isaac down with his paws.  The punch looked vicious but it was going to be the only way. It made him hate the invaders more. He would not get answers in his Alpha form so he transformed,

  
“Why are you here? I’m Alpha Hale and you are trespassing on our land.”  
  
Stiles stood by his side, “They are creepy silver faced fuckers who nearly broke my pup and got through the ward.”  
  
Chris had hoped to never see the again but he knew the lore well enough. “Light them up Stiles they use the shadows.”  
  
Stiles looked like all his Christmases had come at once, his hands started to glow and the room was bathed in a warm glow that also managed to chase away any negative feelings. It worked as the creepy figures dissolved from view.

 

All Peter knew was when he reached them, not a few minutes after Derek.  He saw his Alphas comforting the golden pup, who looked traumatised and his mate was staring into space.  He carefully approached Chris, wanting to offer any comfort he could.

  
Thankfully, Chris was not so far gone that he did anything but melt into his mate’s embrace. In fact, Peter was suddenly engulfed in Chris’ hug. It seemed he was trying to soak up all the comfort he could from Peter, who was more than happy to let him. What it didn’t do was let him know what the hell had gone on here.    
  
Chris spoke softly that even with him being right next to his ear, he could barely hear what was said.

 

**“They’re back.”**

  


* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have! 


	22. Episode 6: Of Killers and Surprises pt 1

* * *

 

The pack had very quickly made their way to the pack house. It had been felt through the bonds and none of them cared; they had left their homes and got there within thirty minutes. They were surprised by what they found. First of all, Isaac was in the middle of an Alpha sandwich. It was clear that he was traumatised and both Alpha’s were doing their level best to support him.  

 

The other part was the way Chris and Peter were wrapped around each other, giving each other comfort. It was clear that they were both upset but as far as Lydia knew they had gone in opposite directions this evening.

  
“What happened?”   
  
Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, trying to think of the best way to explain all that had occurred in the evening. “Well we found the coyote.”  
  
Lydia was quicker than others and picked up on the flinch of Peter’s. “What was the unexpected part.”  
  
Stiles sighed, knowing that this would be uncomfortable but the pack would more likely step on a minefield being unaware. “It turns out that Malia was adopted.”  
  
Lydia huffed, “A Hale?”   
  
Stiles shrugged, “We are not sure. Right now she is with Dad being processed but according to their noses. She is Peter’s and Chris.”  
  
Allison was the one to be stunned, “I have a sister.”  
  
Stiles smiled softly, “Possibly Allykat.”  
  
Stiles and the pack watched, possibly the most sweetest and adorable thing. Allison despite having the bomb dropped on her about a sibling. It didn’t phase her, or, should he say she didn’t let it show. Instead she headed straight for the couch with her father and Peter, curling up in between them.

 

Jackson had slammed through the door at the same times as Scott.  “Where is the issue?”   
  
He might have once said fire but no one in the pack made a joke out of fire.

 

Stiles sighed, “Some freaky dark characters got into Isaac’s room. They outstayed their welcome and had to go but Isaac ended up with a cool tattoo for his troubles.”

 

Derek was shaking his head, “What were they?”  
  
Stiles shrugged as he was unsure. He was waiting for Chris and Peter to calm down to find out what they were. He was patient though but that did not mean he could protect the pack. “All I know is they disappeared when I lit the room up with light magic.”

 

Erica saw Isaac being cuddled and immediately dragged Boyd with her to join the impromptu puppy pile and Danny joined it the minute he got there.   
  
Chris spoke softly, not moving from his position curled up next to Peter. “I’ve seen them once. Gerard ...” He refused to call that man father, “He set me up in a deal with the Yakuza.”  
  
“It didn’t go well.”  
  
Chris shook his head, only just losing the haunted look, “To say the least. It was going okay when those things turned up, they were shadows. You coudn’t kill the Oni.  I managed to shoot one in its mask. I still have the broken shards of silver at the house.”

 

Stiles was taking mental notes. He didn’t know much about the Japanese folks but he would learn. That was what they needed right now. He needed the pack to relax and recharge their batteries. He felt Derek tense next to him.

 

Stiles let out a sigh as he hated to do this, “Danny I need you to put your skills to use. I need a trail for Malia.  A mom who gives up the rights to her kid. Rough life so child services will really regret not letting her go with her biological Dad.”

 

“What about when they run the D.N.A?”  
  
Stiles huffed, “We need to swap out the DNA sample that will match. Can you tinker with one or two strands on the copy and make it an Argent relative?”  
  
Danny was looking lost, “I will need Lydia’s help.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “You’ve got it. I have not kept a 4.0 in AP biology up for nothing.”  
  


Stiles gave a mock bow, he was grateful that she no longer hid her genius.  “Right what everyone needs now is sleep.”  
  
“You are such a mom.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Well this mom would tell you to sort your own sheets out.”  
  
He watched Ally detangle herself from their little huddle. He smiled hearing the soft question of, “You okay?”   
  
The mates replied in unison, “We will be.”  
  
Stiles supposed that that was the best and most honest answer they could give. He hoped everything was going well for his Dad at the station.   
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

 

Jordan watched the Sheriff walk in with a very scared and skittish girl in his arms. He recognised the coat - it belonged to his partner, who was not on this shift because of some reason.  Oh yeah, he had been subject to the whims of the matchmaking controller.  

 

“Hey Sheriff. Let me get the door.”  
  
The Sheriff looked up and mouthed, thank you. He was guessing that the girl was the missing shifter girl.  “Jordan follow me but phone Melissa first.”  
  


He nodded, he would also find some spare clothing around too so that she could ditch the coat.  His phone typed the number for the medical support. “Hey Ms McCall we could use you down here.”  
  
He was quick to reassure her that there was no damage to the younger members of the pack. Once he put the phone down he went to the locker room. He went to the spare clothes that was kept there and found some of the smaller items.  He quickly went back to the office ignoring the curious glances of the other Deputies.  
  
“Hey Sheriff.”  
  
John Stilinski looked up from the couch. He was stuck there as the girl was glued to his side. “Hey Parish is here. He got some clothes for you.”    
  
Malia listened as the calm voice spoke. He smelled calmly and like pack. He was someone she would listen to as he was probably one of the pack elders. She was calmer now and human instinct were starting to strengthen.  She could understand the voices now rather than shying away from them.  She took the clothes gratefully and went to dress.  The men turned around and the Sheriff had drawn the blinds. She didn’t understand why but she shrugged must be a human constraint.

 

“Alpha?”  
  
John was impressed that she turned one word into a question.  “He is at home with the pack.”  
  
So he knew about the supernatural, there was something confusing about when she was found. The one man smelled like a parent. How could that be? She had killed her family. It was why she had run and was content to live her life as a coyote, less guilt.  She wasn’t aware that some of what she was thinking must be showing on her face.  

 

He guided her back to the couch, “We believe you may be the pup of one of the Hale Pack Malia.”  He was trying to gently break the news to her, knowing that Peter Hale once he got over the shock was unlikely to take the separation from her too well.   
  
She had thought it too, she tried another word tentatively, hoping to have picked the right one, “Home?”   
  
The Sheriff sighed, “As soon as I can make it legally happen.”  
  
She pouted and cuddled up under the Alpha’s coat, feeling cold now that she had lost her fur. Stupid humans with their stupid laws; they best be quick or she was going to find the pack on her own.

 

She wanted answers.

  


**& *&*&*&*&**

 

Chris was not sure he would ever handle seeing Peter unbalanced. He could handle the many states of Peter but he would never react well to seeing Peter unbalanced. He was still reeling from the nights revelations and the return of creatures he had hoped he would never again see in his life.

  
“Come here.”  
  
Peter came willingly and without a protest, which was telling of how upset he was. “She is ours.”  
  
Chris didn’t blink at the statement. He would make room for the girl in his heart, next to Ally. His whole world had arranged in a massive way since returning to Beacon Hills. His marriage had ended. His father and Kate had died but he was feeling more settled than he had in years.

 

He didn’t doubt Malia was there child. The name Malia was one they had chosen together to name a girl. “We’ll get her here. Home.”  
  
Peter looked up at him, eyes flashing blue but only warmth could be seen, “Home?”  
  
Yeah that was a concept that the mates were starting to embrace. Who would have thought they would have found it here?

**& *&*&*&*&**   


It was funny. Stiles was not sure if it was their bond or if they were just that type of couple. He knew Derek was tense and he knew why but he was also not stupid enough to broach it until his mate brought it up. Hence the very silent evening routine as they got ready for bed.  He was pulling down the covers on the bed, glad that his Dad was okay with him staying with Derek whenever he was on duty overnight.

 

Derek lost his patience, “Say it.”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “I don’t need to ... you know the only thing powerful enough to block a betas memories.”  
  
Derek sat on the edge of the bed. His back hunched in grief, “Why?” He whispered.

 

This really fucking sucked. Stiles was pissed beyond belief. Derek had been doing so well. He would never forget his family ever but he was building positive memories so it was not as raw.  He spoke honestly,

 

“That I don’t know. Your mom was an awesome Alpha. I’m sure she had a reason.”  
  
“What possible reason could she have had?” Derek asked.   
  
He didn’t get it. His Uncle was never a warm person but to take away the memory of his child.  A child born to a male beta could only occur between true mates; it took an incredibly powerful mating bond for it to work. “He would have felt like a piece of him was missing ...”  
  


Stiles got it. He really did. It was also putting Peter’s unbalanced state after the fire into much more perspective.  “Malia would have been the pup of a male Hale beta and an Argent. She would have been hunted ... it could have been done for safety.”  
  
His mate looked at him with his eyes still flaring red. There was no anger in his eyes for Stiles; only warmth and compassion.  “You might be right but Gen’ I can’t split them up again.”  
  
Stiles knew what he was saying and truth be told. He would not let the family be hurt any more than they already had, “No we won’t. They will get our support and if anyone hunts them ... we’ll make them sorry.”  
  
Stiles knew Derek got hot, hearing him be all commanding and vengeful. The mates fell back on the bed and indulged in some time for themselves, knowing that with all the craziness suddenly befalling their territory - time alone, might be few and far between.  
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  


Meanwhile back at the station, Tara knocked the door to the Sheriff’s office. She was clearly pissed by something so Jordan stepped up. It was an attempt to shield the teenager from her mood. “What’s up?”  
  
Instead of answering he was given the memo, well it was more like shoved in his face. He moved it to a readable distance. He was stunned in disbelief. He forced himself to read it twice to make certain what he was reading. He may have left the army two years ago but he had an overwhelming urge to maim something, or, blow something up.   
  
“Sheriff I think you need to see something.”  
  
John Stilinski was a calm man. He had huge reserves of calm from being both the Sheriff and Stiles’ father. He was okay with that and if it was keeping her calm, then he was glad. Plus he was glad Derek had the foresight to provide her with the coat.

 

He was reluctant to leave her but gently shifted, “Hey kiddo. I gotta read this.”  
  
She pouted but let him move which was progress. He stepped up and read the memo quickly. He didn’t lose his temper because he was not sure how good Malia’s control over her shift was just now.  He couldn’t believe the folly of the man. He was really regretting not leaving Agent McCall in Stiles’ revenge path for longer. He was beyond the pale inviting the FBI to use Beacon Hills memorial as the place to let William Barrows be operated on.

  


* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!  
  


  



	23. Episode 6: Of Killers and Surprises pt 2

 

The Sheriff remembered the Barrows case. He had been psychotic blowing up a group of teenagers because of glowing eyes.  Jesus. Could it be? He really did not want this man anywhere near his son or his pack.

 

It didn't matter. What was done was done. For better or worse, he would be treated at Beacon Hills for a stomach tumour so it was up to him to make sure that the workers were safe.  The trouble he had was little Malia snuggled on his sofa. What was he supposed to do?

 

Then a thought struck, "I make all deputies register as emergency guardians correct?"

 

Jordan was little confused by the segway but nodded as it was true. "Yeah."

 

He was glad of it now as that meant Derek was off duty and could play emergency guardian. He was picking up his cell phone and dialled the first number on his speed dial. It was not like his son and Derek would be more than metres apart anyway. A stroke of fortune meant Derek actually answered the phone,

 

"Hey Derek."

 

John watched as Malia paid attention to the voice of the Alpha on the phone.  "Yeah that is right. I am gonna go out on a limb and say that you won't mind paying temporary guardian?"

 

Malia listened as the Alpha agreed with the proposal. He seemed pleased by her coming to his den and she heard something about a Stiles who would skin him alive if he didn’t.  

 

“What is the rush?”   
  
The Sheriff sighed, “I will explain when I get there.”  
  
The Alpha sighed off already barking orders at the pack. He was aware that most were probably sleeping but that would not mean a thing. There was a potential new member of the pack coming along and they would make her feel welcome. It didn’t mean a thing that it was the middle of the night. Pack was pack and that was it.

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Stiles sat up in bed, “No sleep?”  
  
Derek chuckled, kissing his cheek, “Nope. No rest for us.”  
  
Stiles just looked forlorn knowing that trying to concentrate tomorrow would suck but that was life. “Okay what’s up?”   
  
“Your Dad is bringing Malia to us.” Derek explained, a little pensive.  
  
Now Stiles was alert and Derek got it. He was too because there was no way she would have cleared all the red tape this quickly.  

 

Stiles actually asked what he was thinking, “What would be enough to cause him to do this?”  
  
Derek knew the answer, “Nothing good.”  
  
“It never is.”  
  
Derek gave him a rueful smile showing that he was in perfect agreement. He watched as Stiles shrugged some day clothes on.  “Are Chris and Peter ready?”   
  
Stiles shrugged, “They will have to be ... we will work on the memories when we know about the threats against us and how immediate they are.”

 

Derek had to agree. They say you are never ready for children but this was taking it too the extreme. He was glad most of the pack was under his roof today as his instincts were running fell pelt as one would expect.

 

There was a knock on the door and then John opened it. The knock was meant for a warning. John knew he was pack and had the keys to enter as he pleased. “Stiles, Derek?”  
  
They had warned the pack not to crowd but rather wait for Malia to come to them. It must be a rather frustrating request but they could understand the reasoning.   
  
In the reception area stood his Dad, Jordan and Malia still wearing Derek’s coat like an armour to protect herself. Stiles wondered if perhaps that was exactly what she was doing.  “Hey Dad, Malia, Jordan.”  
  
Malia looked up, the boy speaking smelled of the forest and lightening but most of all - he smelled like the Alpha’s mate.  She stepped forward slowly, not sure of her welcome. After all she was a coyote and this was a wolf pack.

 

The Alpha let his eyes flash red but spoke warmly, “Come here cousin.”  
  
She did as bid and slipped into the hug offered by the Alpha pair. They smelled like pack and warmth.  She was purring in happiness. She was not sure of a lot but for once she did not want to run.  

 

Stiles looked up softly towards his father. He kept his voice gentle, “What has you worried?”  
  
His Dad looked stressed and Stiles hoped that he was honest, “There is a very dangerous convict coming to Beacon Hills Memorial and he needs treatment.”  
  
“Who?”   
  
His Dad was warring with telling him. “Come on Daddio you know I will find out.”  
  
“William Barrows.”  
  
Stiles snorted in disbelief. “Why would anyone think that was a good idea?”  
  


“Rafael McCall did before he was disgraced.”  
  
It was a good job that he was hugging Malia and trying to stay calm. It was stopping him from saying many things that ultimately the three law enforcement people around him would disapprove of. It was not like it would take up too much energy to get to San Francisco. Stiles had a better idea, he could ask Grandpa to have fun.   

 

His plots of anger and revenge would have to wait. Right now it was more important to see Malia was safe and okay.

 

Derek asked softly, “You ready to meet your Dad?”

 

She looked skittish. “Real Dad?”

 

Her voice was stronger than it was in the station. She was getting more confident but it was still raw from disuse.  Stiles was intrigued that she mentioned real dad. It meant she had probably recognised Peter’s scent. In theory this was a good thing meaning that it should make their introduction easier.   
  
Stiles looked at her fondly, “Peter and his mate, Chris. They are really looking forward to meeting you.”

 

The Sheriff watched as the girl walked into the spacious living room, holding both of their hands. He kept the image in heart as something to treasure. He might need it in the hours to come.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


The hospital looks pretty normal was all John could think. Of course they had no clue that they were about to gain a psychotic patient. He was in awe of Nurses and Doctors every day especially when they treated the worst scum on the world.  He watched Melissa storm towards him, seeing the look of anger - he was guessing a few people were aware. She stopped in front of him, chest puffing out in anger.

 

"Did you authorise this?"

 

John snorted as he hated stupid questions. Plus, he was not the type to want to leave beautiful women mad at him. "No it is a parting gift from Rafe."

 

Her face darkened hearing the name of her ex husband. "Typical."

 

John shrugged, knowing there was very little he could do about it now. All he could do was plan and hope to keep the good people safe from the convict. Still he tried to find a silver-lining, or, at least something that would make Melissa smile.  "At least there is a bright-side."

 

She smirked, "You mean the fact Rafael will never come back?"

 

John tried not to hide how much the idea pleased him.  He had hated the way Rafe had treated her during the marriage and was glad to support her during their split.  He knew the answer before asking the question but he asked it anyway.

 

“Are you the nurse for the operation?”  
  
She nodded and looked defiant, “I won’t leave it to anyone less experienced.” She was daring him to say a thing.  John was not a stupid man and he himself had a dangerous job because it was a calling. He chose a more surprising path, it certainly surprised Mel’. He kissed her forehead, “Be safe.”

 

He walked back to the security chief to check his protocols. 

He checked in the glass, there was Mel stood still staring at him. He didn’t have anyone close to him so no one could say anything about the extra swagger in his stride.  

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

School was tense during the day.  Stiles was never going to be able to concentrate knowing what he did about Barrows. Plus, he was wondering how Peter and Chris were bonding with Malia.  

 

He had spent most of the day mentally deciding just how he would like to get his revenge on Rafael McCall for this shitstorm.  He was now up to way 131 of ways he would get his revenge. It was taking all of his self-control not to transport himself to San-Francisco holding cells to have a little ‘chat’ with the disgraced Agent.

 

He was proud he had gotten all the way to Lunch without doing anything about it.  He was quick to find the pack. He would not want them too far away today for obvious reasons.

 

"Hey Lyds."

 

"New drama?"

 

Stiles snorted because it was unbelievable just how much bad luck his place was having.  In theory, since he had cleansed the Nemeton these events should stop. Unfortunately the pack would still have to ride out  lingering events that were set in emotion before his ritual.  

 

"I have names and the Japanese theme is recurring.  I think this might be what Jennifer released on us before she died."

 

Lydia took the explanation with relief. Stiles knew that Lydia was always going to fear her powers were going to send her mad like her grandmother. It was understandable when you took in the many parallels of their lives.  Stiles was almost certain though that with the help of a few mentors - they could help Lydia.  

 

She knew him too well though because she was relentless, “That is good news but there is something else, right?"

 

“There is a psycho-killer having an operation at the hospital and I can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.”

 

She puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him honestly, “No that is because it is Chemistry next.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

Chemistry got more exciting when two of his father's deputies burst into his classroom.  They were in a particular routine when they were sweeping for a suspect.   He didn't care if he got detention he still bashed his head against the desk. “You have got to be fucking kidding me."

 

"STILINSKI!"

 

Stiles didn't even get a chance to come up with a defence when the deputy called his name. He didn’t bother to hide his relief. He was sweetness personified as he replied,

 

"Coming Deputy Graham."

 

Stiles was already certain that he knew what had happened. He would give Tara credit though in that he did expect the question she asked,

 

"Is there a natural reason for a swarm of dead flies to fly out of a tumour?"

 

"Barrows is free then." Stiles didn’t make it a question already knowing the answer.

 

Tara sighed knowing with Stiles that she would get nothing until she at least gave him something in return.  "He was under the anaesthetic when the surgeons cut into the tumour. Only when they tried to excise it .... The thing exploded with flies. The surgeons were knocked out by the sheer force of the flies."

 

She could tell Stiles was anxious as he asked, “Melissa?"

 

Tara smiled softly knowing that Melissa McCall had a very particular place in Stiles heart.  So she was happy to give him that piece if comfort as she explained, "She dived for cover and raised the alarm."

 

"Where are Dad and Derek at?"

 

“Your dad is coordinating the roadblocks both out of town and the cordon around the school."

 

Stiles was observant; he was a cops kid. He had been working on evasions and loopholes since he was little.

 

"You didn't mention Derek?"

 

She snorted, "Your Dad has tasked Derek and Jordan to use their tracking skills."

 

Stiles bowed his head. He already knew where the man was heading. You might be able to cure a stomach complaint but there was no one yet who had come up with a cure for a plain crazy.

 

“Did you know what he was arrested for?” He asked.  
  
“He was a child killer.” The vehemence in her voice could be forgiven as she found the idea repellant just like any normal human being would.

 

Stiles shook his head, “He killed the kids on the bus because they all had glowing eyes.”  
  
Tara despite everything that she had seen in the job was not prone to swearing. So when she said, “Fuck,” Stiles could not think of a more effective summary of the situation. He knew that the authorities were doing their best to get to him but Stiles knew exactly where Barrow was heading. If the guy was obsessed then he would be heading towards the school to finish the job.

 

Oh, and if the guy was being controlled by whatever entity was controlling the flies - then he would almost certainly coming to the school to get at the pack. He was getting really annoyed by people trying to kill his pack. He was getting the overwhelming urge to maim something ... or someone.

  
He was not sure who to blame his Nana or the Pack.  At least he had a target for his anger - William Barrows would make a very bad misstep should he chose to darken the school’s hallways. 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	24. Episode 6: Of Killers and Surprises pt 3

 

Malia had not lasted long once introduced to Peter and Chris before she fell asleep. Stiles was sure she had probably been running on high alert for a long time. Plus she was probably not too comfortable in her own skin at the moment.

 

Peter had clung onto her, whispering endearments and sorrowful words.  There would be time to get the information that both of them deserved Stiles was just sorry it would have to wait until they had dealt with the latest threats.  

 

He was glad to see Chris their, hugging them both close. It was for the best - if they were going to heal. Stiles had watched Derek go out and brief the rest of the pack.  

  
He was careful to speak quietly but he stayed there. He had a name and too much energy to sleep he may as well research the Oni. If he was honest - his instincts were running  too close to the surface to sleep and Derek had been called into work.

 

He started with a few texts that focussed on the Japanese from the library and then fired up his laptop.    
  
“Huh?”  
  
Peter knew that tone from Stiles - it was both an answer found and many more questions at the same time.  “Shouldn’t you be sleeping ... you have school.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes but with a smirk teased, “Don’t worry about me Uncle. I can miss one night besides the pack bonds are thrumming and I have too much energy ...”  
  
“And?” Peter queried, hearing the fact he had trailed his sentence off.

 

“Derek is not here.”  
  
Peter snorted, “The Alpha bond must be strong if you struggle to sleep without the other.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “It is besides we are not paranoid if everyone is out to get us.”

 

Chris was the one to bring the conversation back to the information uncovered, recognising that if he let it - Peter and Stiles could have an entire conversation of just snark.

  
“What have you found out about the Oni?”  
  
Stiles sighed, “Nothing that bodes well. They appear to be a class of Japanese warrior spirits that are sent to hunt down dark spirits.”  
  


Chris sighed, “Any mention of how to kill them?”  
  
Stiles smiled because they were like minded in many ways. He shrugged, “If you believe certain texts then no; others say that if they will stop once they have completed their mission.”

 

Peter had gently shifted Malia so that she lay across their laps. He knew Stiles better than that, there was no way he would have stopped looking if he hadn’t found a way. Stiles was a Fae prince with a pack and one of them, the pup Isaac, had been attacked. Stiles would want to find out how to kill them for having the temerity to attack Isaac.  
  


“They will be repelled by wolfsbane but can break through it. They have a serious allergy to light and ...”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Well at first I thought they were like Dementors but it turns out that have a big flaw. If you can land a hit - silver will do the trick.”  
  
Chris flashed back to the deal when he was a teen. “That would explain why ... my bullets are handmade contain a mix of silver and wolfsbane.”

 

Prudent. There were many more questions. Stiles gave voice to a few of them. “Why are they here? What is the dark spirit? Who summoned them?”  
  
Peter shrugged, “There is a pattern of Japan and World War Two.”  
  
Stiles hummed, “That and the new family came to town. The history teacher, Yukimura.”  
  
Chris was alert, “You suspicious of them.”  
  
Stiles snorted because of course he was, “Well they made Lydia’s gut itch. Danny is going to do a background check on them.”  
  
Chris should have known, “I will use my contacts to see what I know.”  
  
He saw the sun rising, “Well as fun as this is ... I have to go to school. Isaac still looks rough so he is going to stay too”  
  


The couple nodded in full agreement.

  
If he had known about William Barrows escaping - he may have reconsidered. He didn’t and that is why Deputy Graham had pulled him out of Chemistry.

  
  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  


Malia had woken slowly and regretted her inattention. It was not good to be so unaware of her surroundings. If she had been out in the forest it could have meant her end. She was just so comfortable. She was enclosed between two warm figures and they smelled familiar, like family. It was a comfort but at the same time - a source of great confusion.

 

“Mom?”  
  
Chris had to bite back his smirk on seeing his mates face. He was pleased, disconcerted and pouting all at the time. In fairness, in the truest sense of the word; Peter was exactly that to Malia.

 

Peter kept a hold of her hand all night and he hadn’t stopped scenting her.  It was a scent alongside Chris’ that he was becoming quickly addicted too.  He shrugged, “If you like, I think I prefer Papa.”  
  
Chris saw the mischievous glint in her eye, he somehow knew that it didn’t matter what Peter said. He was probably going to be called Mom whenever she wanted something.

 

Still he was smart enough to interrupt, “And I’m your Dad.”  
  
She nodded and Chris could see she was assimilating information at a rapid rate. She was confused but willing to learn and that would be half of the battle. They had been making plans long into the night. The pack had offered to help tutor her; Allison was positively bouncing at the idea of a sister.

 

There had been some anger. It did not take a genius to notice that she and Malia were very close in age. It must have helped some that he and Vicky had already split up but he had been as honest as he could with her. The truth of the matter was they simply did not remember Malia at all.  It was hard to be angry when the people were confused.  

 

She snuggled closer, “Pack.”  
  
“Derek your cousin is the Alpha. He is at work chasing down bad guys. The betas are ready to meet you when you are ready.”  
  
They were being so kind to her. She had to ask, “Why am I a coyote and not a wolf?”  
  
It was the question that had been bugging her the most since she had been found.

  
Peter chuckled, “There is a legend saying that our change reflects who we are.”  
  


She didn’t mind that, as long as there was nothing wrong with her. “I didn’t know I could change.”  
  
Chris was confused by the turn of the conversation, especially the sadness in her voice. Peter had the advantage being a shifter himself. He carefully tipped her chin up, “You listen very carefully love.”  
  
She was listening but on her face you could see how upset she was. Chris wished he knew what to do but he was content to follow Peter’s lead.

 

“You were trapped in animal form for so long that you followed your instincts. There is no shame in that Malia.”  
  
She snorted, “Even if I ate my adopted mom and sister?”  
  
Peter looked sad for a second, “Well I’m sorry to say if they were already dead and you were scavenging then ... no.”  
  
Chris hugged her closer, “We don’t blame you Malia and we love you.”  
  
The fact of the matter is being supernatural there was no chance of lying. She heard the truth of it and that settled her more than anything else. She was still sleepy and cold. She much prefered having fur - it was warmer. She spoke sleepily. “There is a puppy at the door.”

 

Chris had to marvel at the fact apart from genetics, there had been no chance for Peter to influence her and yet she was already sounding like him. He heard his mate snort before adding, “Come in Isaac.”  
  
The pup had had got a rough night of his own. Stiles had taken one look at him this morning and told him to stay home and get rest.  Isaac had peaked his head around the door, “Do you need anything?”  
  
Peter chuckled, “We would love some tea and you should join us.”  
  
It was a good idea.

  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

As soon as the news had broken about Barrow’s escape - the Sheriff had ordered Derek and Jordan to the hospital. The annoying thing was having to use a car.

 

When Derek got to the hospital - there was understandable chaos. He was smiling at the way Melissa had taken charge and was directing everyone. He loved the steel core inside Scott’s mom; it reminded him greatly of his mother.

 

She looked pleased to see Derek so he considered that a win, “Is everyone alright?”  
  
Melissa shrugged, “They are freaked out. The flies managed to give the two surgeons a concussion.”  
  
Derek and Jordan shared a look because with all the craziness going on around town. He was not sure the town could afford to be two doctors down.  “Are you okay?”  
  
She was startled by the question. She looked touched though, “I will be. Keep the pack safe.”  
  
Derek didn’t grin having heard of the stunt the Sheriff had pulled “We will. There are reports of a pack of creatures hunting certain folk in town. They are vicious and seem to cause a fit in the attacker.”  
  
She pursed a lip, “Who?”   
  
Derek looked aggrieved, “Isaac.”  
  
“Son of a ...”  
  
Derek cut her off. “It was traumatic we had to trigger his healing but Stiles managed to light the bastards up and they disappeared.”  
  
“Good. So what do you need?”  
  
Derek was glad that key people in town were aware of them. He trusted Melissa and she would never betray him as it would mean betraying her son, Stiles and John. Plus, there was just the part about her where you knew she was an inherently good person.

 

“I need his scent.”  
  
Outwardly she nodded and for the sake of those around her, loudly said, “The operating theatre is this way Deputies.”

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

  
The Void was watching the chaos unfold. It was beautiful and so filling. He had been feeling so hungry for years, only now was he able to sate his hunger. He would be able to have so much more fun if he wasn’t forced to be vigilant against the damn Oni.

 

Still he had traps and suspicions to throw people off his scent. The killer was just perfect and a gift that he was all too willing to take advantage of. The only trouble was to take advantage of him - He had to force the injured body to escape mid surgery.  There was only one way to make him useful and that was to take control and make sure he got patched up.

 

It is unbelievably exhausting taking control of two bodies. It was a good job that he was slumbering in the true host’s body as it would be a bad idea to be too active just yet. He was guiding him to the school, luckily they had access to most of the ingredients he would need to fix the puppet right here in the school.

  
There was also the added advantage in that his target was there. It would not be hard to lead the puppet to the school.  Fix it up and leave a coded message on who he would need to take.  He needed the time alone with the girl if this was going to truly work.  He was on a schedule.  He needed the bloody Oni gone!

 

It seems like his old acquaintance had guessed he was in town.   
  


She could have been more welcoming after all she was the one who had invited him here in the first place all those years ago.  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Stiles was thinking about the factfile he had consumed this morning. It was not the best time as he had been hovering over Chris and Peter and their little charge. Plus he had wanted to make sure that he knew everything just in case it came back to bite them on their arses.

 

That was neither here, nor there. At the moment he had to think about William Barrows. Tara had gotten him out of Chemistry so the least he could do was try and help her.  He cycled through the facts he knew - he was sure there was a connection between the Dark Spirit and Barrow. The flies in themselves were a big hint towards possession.

 

“Was the operation finished?” He asked, trying to narrow down the list of possibilities.  
  
Tara shook her head, “Nope he literally split from the hospital whilst his stomach was split open.”  
  
Stiles shuddered. He may be Fae and he’d seen quite a lot but that was just a nasty image for anyone. “Okay so he is going to need to find somewhere to heal.”  
  
She was nodding in full agreement but there was also frustration in her voice.  “We staked out the pharmacies.”  
  
Stiles had a sinking feeling, “Why? He could come to the school and the prep rooms would have everything he needs.”

 

Tara was getting a similar feeling, “A place where he could finish what he started.”  
  
Stiles sighed, “Yeah a place where their are kids with glowing eyes.”

 

She didn’t care if there was a complaint, “Screw it. We’re going to lock this place down and do a true sweep.”  
  
Stiles didn’t bother to hide his relief. “If you don’t find him let me know.”  
  
Tara looked worried, “Your Dad said don’t get into trouble.”  
  
Stiles felt when he is tracking a serial killer - he had like zero room to make a comment. “I don’t aim to get into trouble.”  
  
“It just finds you right?”   
  
Stiles pouted, “Possibly.”  
  
Even as he said it, he was making plans on how to track a killer down.

 

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have! 


	25. Episode 6: Of Killers and Surprises pt 4

Stiles had waited patiently inside his classroom with the other kids. If you are going to get stuck - get stuck with Coach Finstock. He was amusing at least. Sadly Stiles could not say the same about his classmates, especially, the ones who quizzed him, asking him about the situation - Like he should know. In this case, he did but figured he liked his head on his shoulders and should he create unnecessary panic he would be in trouble. Tara may forget she actually likes him and try and remove his head from his shoulders. She may be a Deputy now but she still had disapproving teacher down to an artform.

  


“What is going on?”   
  
Stiles just shrugs, “No idea Greenburg.”  
  
The rest of the class was paying attention now, “You don’t expect us to believe that do you?”  
  
The rest of the pack in the room were ready to jump up in his defense but he smirked. “What you do or don’t believe is your problem.”

 

“Come on ... we deserve to know.”  
  
Stiles snorts, “About the arrangements my Dad made for me after school. Nope sorry you have zero need.”  
  
“Why are we stuck here?” Another asked.

 

Stiles just arched an eyebrow, choosing to not answer and started a conversation with Lydia quietly. She was the one who was smart enough to help him figure it out.

 

She had written,

 

Barrows

 

Stiles snorted and replied,

 

who else?

 

She nodded. She looked pensive,

 

Supernatural.

 

Stiles shrugged as he couldn’t be certain. They were stuck inside here and that meant he was severely limited about what he could do.  His mind kept circling back towards the matter of the Oni. He was almost certain that as night descended the creatures would be back.  

 

Stiles wrote in capital letters,   
  
ONI

 

She was quick to put the Yukimura’s name down on the page. She was not the type to immediately single out newcomers but there were too many little odd coincides that circled back to the family.

 

Stiles was intrigued,   
  
Supernatural?   
  
Lydia snorted as that bit she was almost certain of as it was too obvious. After all, how would you explain it when the mom of the family was playing a starring role in her dreams from sixty years ago. She wrote,

 

Ma is in WWII dreams.

  
Stiles was drumming the things through his head. Japanese. Oni. WWII. Dark Spirits. Possession.

 

All of these things are linked but how? He knew someone who could shed light on this but he needed the lockdown to be lifted. He was more concerned with the way Lydia kept clutching her head as if she was in pain.  He hoped she wasn’t about to scream. At the same time there was a message from Chris,

Yukimura - Kitsune family

 

The message was the last coincidence - There were too many common threads that pointed right back to the Yukimura’s.

  
He needed answers; there was no way that the pack would be able to protect the town if they had no clue from what.  There was one path that led down hours and hours of research - which would be difficult considering the lockdown. He got an idea in his head. His Dad would bitch at him for breaking the protocol. Still the risks outweighed it and he was willing to risk it. He had to check on Lydia first, “You okay?”   
  
She shook her head, “I can’t get this buzzing sensation to go it is like a thousand angry bees. The two painkillers I took haven’t dented it.”  
  
The simile triggered something in Stiles, a thought at least. “What?”  
  
Stiles looked resigned, “Like perhaps flies?”  
  
“Yeah,” the realisation dawning.  
  
Stiles sighed, “Damnit he’s here or has been here!”

 

Lydia looked at the teacher at the front of the room.  They would have to get passed them if they were going to get some answers to their questions. They were limited right now in what else they could achieve in the room. It was not like skipping out would affect their G.P.A - they were each other’s competition. She gave him a look as if to say, you go ... I go.

 

Stiles lost patience knowing that they could do no more here. “You know what fuck this I’m going to talk to him!”  
  


Lydia cottoned on and quickly followed him out of the room. She offered no more explanation than Stiles had.  

  
“Bilinksi, Martin!”  
  
“Sorry Coach I gotta go see a man about a fox.”  
  
There was confusion in the class. Stiles was banking on the fact they assumed he had deliberately mangled the metaphor, where as he was telling the truth.

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

****  
  


Kira was trying to get back to the classroom having gone to the bathroom. Of all the times she had asked for a pass!  
  


She hated the new place anyway. She had yet to make any new friends. There was all these changes going on and she wasn’t referring to puberty. She wanted to dearly would love to find out what was making all the freaky camera shots. The alarm was new. She had never had a classroom lockdown whilst in the city especially on order of the police.

 

She just wanted to get back to her Chem room. She took what she thought was the right turn for the room and ended up in a dark classroom.  There was something weird, on the door of the classroom it said Harris.  

  
She felt the hairs on the back of the neck stand up. This was creepy she felt like she was being watched. There was a stink in the air, like something had gone off.  The only thing missing was a chill in the air - for the creepy trifecta.  
  
For all the strangeness in the room the one board was seemingly lit with three numbers on the board. It was a Chemistry classroom so she tried atomic numbers as they were the first things that came to mind.

 

 **19** \- _K_

 

Her hands shook as she wrote the name of the next symbol.

 

 **53** \- _I_

 

**88**

 

She never got to writing Ra next to 88 before there was a blow to the back of the head and she knew no more.

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

****  
  


Mr Yukimura had a free period to plan when the alarm had sounded. He was powerless to do much more than plan so he chose not to waste the time. His door bursting open had him up and on guard.   
  
He let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just two of his students, “Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?”  
  
Stiles nodded in agreement and promptly ignored the fact. He was tired, cranky and in need of answers. “Probably but there are some weird things going down in my town.”  
  


He was using some of his power to make the teacher take note.  “You can start by explaining why a fox family thought they should come to a wolf town?”

 

He was on the defensive from the get go then, “I have no idea what you mean.”  
  
“So you mean to say your wife is not responsible for summoning the Oni that attacked one of my betas?”  
  


She was guessing Stiles had already deduced that the man was human.  Lydia wished she was recording this but she would be sure to retell it in its finest detail. Stiles in full flow is so much fun. She knew that he wanted to follow his Dad but he would make one hell of a lawyer.  

  
“The Oni are on a mission ... they will not harm anyone.” He tried to reason.  
  
Stiles snorted, “Yeah tell that to my beta whose arm had to be broken to trigger his healing because he was fitting! They don’t care who they go through to find what you are looking for and I am trying really hard to stay calm but you are making me lose my calm.”

 

“You have so little control of your wolf?”  
  
Lydia touched his arm reminding him to be calm, before adding sweetly. “Stiles is not a wolf. He is Alpha Hale’s mate and the Oni attacked one of his betas before he could chase them away.”  
  
The teacher paled, he had not been expecting that. She was now sure herself that no matter about the wife - he was human. He was very unsure, “How? It is not possible?”  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly but it was disconcerting as it never reached his eyes. “I am the Fae Crown Prince - If I want to turn darkness into light it is not a stretch.”

And because he was an asshole - he gave a small demonstration of his powers by clicking his fingers and letting a ball of light form.    
  
“So how did your wife summon the Oni and why?”   
  
This changed things and Stiles could see the minute the realisation hit home. They had come here and stomped in someone’s backyard without thinking of the consequences. Stiles would deal with the consequences of that but only after he and the pack had eliminated the threat.

 

“What do you know about the Kitsune?”  
  
Stiles was not interested in a lesson, “Look Sir I need to know what they are hunting.”  
  


“They are hunting the ...”  
  
The conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Deputy Graham.  
  
“Sir is your daughter with you?”   
  
There was no mistaking the fear there as he replied. Stiles knew what had happened. “Barrows has her.”

 

“Where?”   
  
Stiles was thankful that he was in a fairly quiet room and all were aware of the supernatural. “If you have a map and something of Kira’s I can find out.”  
  


 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Kira can honestly say she would like nothing more than to return to New York. She hated it in Beacon Hills. She tried to make new friends but every time she failed. It is a sad determination of your social standing at high school when you spend lunches with you Dad, the history teacher.

 

Today was not an improvement, she was hoping to make a new friend. She did not have a psycho in mind; it went back to the old adage. You should be careful what you wish for.

 

She was waking slowly from the bash. Her head was splitting in pain. Her hands were tied above her head. She looked around, frantically. She was trying to figure out where she was. It was old. Not disused but looking rough. There was something in the air that smelled of electricity. She had no idea she knew what it smelled like but that was all she could think of.

 

There was a sound to the side. She frantically tried to pull her head around to see who was her captor.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
There was a screech of pipes, crashing against each other. She saw the sparks fly, “Why am I here?”  
  
The figure finally came into the light. He was sallow skinned and looked like he would drop dead at any moment, “You are chosen.”  
  
She cursed. She had no idea what that meant. She needed to bide time, hoping that the Sheriff’s department would find her. How do you talk to a crazy person?   
  
She was timid, asking, “Why me? ... I am no one special.”  
  
A voice in the shadows spoke. “That is not true Kira-chan. You just need to let me in.”  
  
She was alarmed. This was not the killer. This was someone else. She sensed he was worse than the creepy psycho.    
  
“Let you in?”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

Stiles was stuck at the school, even though all the other students had long since gone home.  There was a message passed around that to check whether school was open in the morning. There was something about not wanting to open the school when there was a crazy-psycho-teenage killer on the loose. For once, Stiles blessed the sensible nature of the school board for their foresight.

 

Mr Yukimura had hovered and gotten on Stiles’ nerve. “Sir you need to go home. Hug your wife, let her know about our conversation.”  
  
“You can’t expect me to go!”  
  
Stiles sighed aloud, “I can when you are stopping me.”

 

Tara was a dream and bundled him away - in doing so the spell activated and the light shone on the map.  He was fairly sure he had the right location for the girl.  She was being kept by Barrows in an electricity station.  

 

It didn’t take them long to get to Tara’s squad car and explain what they had found. He had to smile at his Dad’s exasperated question of,

 

"You're going to go aren't you?"

 

Stiles snorts, "Just like you."

 

His dad sighed in defeat, "Be careful and wait for Derek and Jordan!"

 

Tara looked at her boss' son before asking hopefully, "Is that an option?"

 

Stiles looked at Lydia in such a way that spoke volumes. "We will wait as I don't want Derek mad with me ... And who knows our luck might change?"

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

_**I Hope to have part 5 for this episode posted by end of the weekend :)** _

_**However feel free to check out my[Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have! ** _


	26. Episode 6: Of Killers and Surprises pt 5

Luckily, possibly on the account of a serial killer been on the loose. Traffic was light and they managed to get to the electricity station in rapid time. Stiles was glad to see Derek and Jordan were already there when he pulled up, not too far away from the station.   
  
He didn’t care about professionalism or any comments. This was a stressful time and he wanted to hug his mate ... so he did. Derek leant in closer, scenting him. They broke apart knowing that they would get nothing done if they stayed stuck together. As they pulled apart he asked his mate,

 

"What do we know?"

 

Derek looked pensive as he could recognise the scent of a battle.  The trouble was the chemical signals he could detect in the air - indicated a battle within a person. It was tense and bitter in the air.  

 

"Two people ... Three voices." He summarised.

 

Stiles stopped, “huh?”  
  
It didn’t take him long to figure out that brainteaser.  Of course, it was simple when you considered it. “Beautiful the Dark Spirit is here. We need to be extra careful.”

 

Tara looked annoyed and was checking her service weapon, "We have a plan?"

 

That was rude. There was a plan. He always had a plan. It was a simple one with two key parts. “Rule one don’t die ... oh and leave crazy to us.” He showed who he meant by ‘us’ by pointing to himself and Derek.

 

He expected the look of aggravation and annoyance on both of their faces. He did smile at Tara’s simple and blunt, "Yeah, no"

 

Whilst he found it funny. He was not going to change his mind. Derek was an Alpha Werewolf and he was a Fae Prince - despite appearances they were the ones who were best trained to deal with it and come out alive. “It is not up for negotiation."

 

"Why not?"  

 

Stiles snorted as he didn't think; he would be the one to make the mature rational argument. Still he had a great respect for Tara which is why he answered her honestly. "You are awesome protectors but they are not human so it would not be a fair fight.” Then with a shit-eating grin, he added, “Plus Derek and I like you. So we don't want to see you broken."

 

Derek was proud of Stiles. He had managed to make them see reason without ignoring their purpose in life or making them seem insignificant.  "Look let us engage the evil spirit and you take care of the girl."

 

Stiles chucked the two deputies a necklace. It was ornate and even a mundane would feel the power in them. "Wear these please."

 

Tara was putting it on as Jordan asked, "What are they?"

 

"An anti-possession ward/charm."

 

He was glad there were no more arguments as they were hastily slipped under their work shirts.

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Kira wanted nothing more than this to all be a bad dream. She was tired and in pain. There was something in the shadows. It looked like a mummy but she only say it for a second. Her head wound must be a lot worse than she knew. She was hallucinating. That was it.

 

So simple.

 

Barrows stalked forward again, roughly pulling her so she would look at him.  “You should listen to what we have to say.”  
  
“We?”  
  
Barrows grinned and it was horrific, a really demented smile. It was like looking at the Joker come to life. “Yeah he wants to offer you something amazing.”  
  
“But why me?”  
  
“Your family and I have a long tradition of working together.”  
  
What the hell did that mean? She had never seen this guy ... and she was sure that someone would have said something if they had ever worked with a serial killer.  They had never lived in this State - if this was mistaken identity she was going to be so annoyed.

 

Well if she got to leave long enough to be annoyed that is.

 

The bandage guy was back, “Let me in Kira and I can make everything right for your family.”

 

Family was everything to Kira. She was raised that way and believed it in her heart and soul. She was wavering and her concussion meant she was starting to fall asleep. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

**^ &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&**

  
  


Stiles almost recoiled at the sheer evil he could feel in the air. Whatever this spirit was - it was here to cause not just chaos but ruin everything.  He had never come across a feeling like it. He was certain that this was the death curse Jennifer had left behind when she was sure of imminent death.  

 

He looked at his mate and they didn't need words to communicate. Derek morphed into his alpha form before they stepped up in the shadows to get closer.  Stiles asked the shadows for a favour and they covered Derek’s and his approach. No point in being spotted until they were ready.

 

They were not rushing this and they knew the Deputies were there ready to sweep in as soon as the coast was clear. Right now they would get no further standing here; Stiles knew they had to act quickly when the entity asked to be let in. It was the first step to the possession.  

 

He had always been a believer in if you announce yourself; it should be with a bang and never a whimper. Stiles figured it should be also done with a healthy amount of sass - at least he did. As he stepped out of the shadows, he said, "You know My dad gives regular speeches on bad touch and stranger danger."

He made himself look calm and nonchalant as if there was nothing bothering him.

 

Kira looked wide eyed and scared for him, which was sweet of her. Barrows turned around and looked intrigued and delighted all at the same time when he saw Stiles.  Well until he saw Derek, stalking up towards him by Stiles’ side.

 

He hissed, “LEAVE!”

 

Stiles took in the scene of the girl tied up, Barrows standing inert. His voice had held an unnatural echo, "So who am I addressing?"

 

The girl was freaking out and whimpering. Stiles could see the girl was supernatural like her mother as he could see the yellow fox in her aura.  He had to give her credit, Kira was tied up and deathly afraid but still had time for sarcasm,

 

"It's the killer."

 

Oh Stiles was sure of it. He was just not sure it was Barrows driving the bus.  "Stay calm Kira. We’ll get you out of here."

 

"We need the police," she replied.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes because he loved his Dad and the department but they were not equipped to deal with possession and evil spirits. He aimed for reassuring,  "Deputy Hale is right here."

 

Only thing was, he was a huge Alpha wolf, with dark red eyes and razor sharp fangs, which meant Derek wasn’t immediately recognisable. He was scary though as Barrows backed away unsure of what to make of the Alpha.

 

To the void - He was not known. The Hale family had always had female Alphas. This could be a problem, unknown quantities could throw up problems. Still he didn’t want to appear weak or scared, even if he was just borrowing Barrows.  "What big teeth you have," he muttered, aiming for levity.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, in exasperation as that was far from original - People should leave the dog and wolf jokes to him. "Yeah and he will keep Kira safe from your bad touch whilst we have a chat."

 

Stiles wanted the killer to focus on him; he had his magic to protect him. He knew that Derek was covering Parish and Tara getting Kira free. She wanted the police and here they were.

 

"Do you have glowing eyes?" Barrows asked, eyes gleaming bright with fever and insanity.

 

Stiles was getting the impression that Barrows was being possessed just enough to achieve an aim. "Not just my eyes ... Your friend should know."

 

There was an interesting flip of the facial features. To begin with Stiles was talking with the spirit, then Barrows and then back to the spirit. There was a change in the micro expressions to show the change of who was in control. For example at the moment, it was definitely the Dark Spirit. Barrows was so much calmer and still in his bearing.

 

“You’re interesting,” the Dark entity concluded. It gave something like a smile towards him and wasn’t that just the creepiest thing ever.  Stiles could say that in light of everything he had seen or done.

 

Stiles was amused because he was pretty sure he was being hit on. What was it about him that meant evil dudes like to make a pass at him?

 

He brushed it off with a sly, “I’m flattered but I’m mated.”  
  
The entity got closer and Stiles didn’t take a step backwards but he could see the image imposed over Barrows. What was the significance of the bandaged head?

 

“To a wolf,” it sneered.

 

Any chance at playful banter disappeared. The Dark Spirit had just insulted his life mate and anchor on this Earth. It was not a forgivable act. “My Wolf.” He said and knew that his aura burst through before he tampered it back down.  
  


Stiles could see the minute it registered his line being drawn. He was with Derek and there was no other option for him.  He could feel something batter against his shields.  Ironic and smacked of arrogance. He was warded against possession and had the runes marked on his inner thigh to make it a permanent anti-possession. It was something his grandmother had insisted on during his last stay in the realm.

 

It gave up and shrugged rueful. “You can’t blame a spirit for trying.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “I’m full of spirit. Just ask Derek - I don’t like to share my body.”  
  
The Spirit would have pouted. He was willing to abandon his plan of using the girl as revenge for the chance at this body. It was full of energy and power. He realised,  

  
“It seems we’re at a stand-off.”  
  


Stiles cackled because the Spirit. Whatever it was had no clue, “How do you figure that?” He asked mockingly.  He wanted the spirit mad and all its attention on him. So to begin with he fed his ego, “Well you took a killer and hoped to cause chaos.” Stiles acknowledged.  
  
“And I succeeded.” It was so smug and pleased with itself.  It called for an illusion to cast down and trap the wolf. He needed to get out of here with the girl and if he killed some of the damn mutts - all the better.

 

Stiles could feel the attempt at the illusion. He was not amused, his eyes flashed and the illusion shattered. “Petty parlour tricks.” He let all of the contempt show in his voice.

 

“A Fae?”  
  


“That is me.”  Stiles grinned as he sent a blast of air that rocked Barrows against the electricity circuits. It fried the possessed body as Barrows had been tinkering with the circuits.   
  


The Void knew he would have to withdraw and quickly. The flies would be useful to get him out of here before the pretty Fae locked him down.  It flew away and all he could here on the wind was, “YOU FUCKING COWARD!”

 

Stiles pouted, “I need to go and talk to her mother and find out just what the hell she brought into our town.”  
  
Derek who was walking on two feet again, sensibly just said, “Yes dear.”

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have! 

P.S :- Super quick updates will go probably go back to weekly as my teaching term restarts Monday :(


	27. Episode 7: Choice and Consequences pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk and discussion of prisoner of war camps and if that is upsetting then please be careful with this chapter. It is done to explain a character thoughts and reasoning for her actions.

Episode 7: Actions and Consequences - Pt1

  
  


Stiles watched Derek quietly drive them back across town. Luckily there was a curfew still in order. His Dad was aware that Barrows was not the evil lurking so was only to happy to order a legitimate curfew. He stroked his mate’s arm, “You okay?”  
  
Derek snorted, “You were the one that took all of the psychos attention!”  
  
Stiles could read between the lines. When someone like Derek was your mate you learn to take notice of what is not said; rather what they do. As in the end, it was what counted.   
  
“Der’ I am okay.” He said, trying to calm the wolf. He could hear the anxiety in his mates voice.

 

He was left with no doubt when Derek growled, “He hit on you.”  
  
“And yet I see only you,” Stiles said blythely. It was the gods honest truth. Stiles did not see anyone in that way unless they were Derek. It earned him one of Derek’s blinding smiles so all was good in the world.

 

Well. There was still the issue of the Evil Spirit in town and how to get rid of it. The Devil was in the details. Stiles was still happy.

 

He had no doubt that Derek was going to stick close and make sure he was scented tonight. He didn’t mind - it was all good for Stiles.

 

He wished for nothing more than to be with Derek at the mansion enjoying some quality time but they had responsibilities. It included going to find out what the hell was going on from the only person in town - even if that meant dredging up the unfortunate past.

 

Growing up sucks.

  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


They walked up the steps and Derek knocked the door firmly.  It was answered by who they assumed was Kira 's mom. Derek slipped more into Deputy Hale when he asked,

 

"Are you Mrs Yukimura?"

 

Noshiko knew that she should be paying attention to the Alpha but all of her focus was taken by the Fae standing next to him. He was a powerful for one so young. She didn’t pretend to be anything other than what she was. It would be futile - he would see through the masques and trickery that all Kitsune could use.    
  
“What can I do for you?”

 

All she wanted to do was go back inside the house, hug her daughter and hope the powerful Oni track down the monster before it could hurt anyone again.   
  
The Fae smiled, although it was a fake smile, as he pushed forward, “You can explain to myself and Alpha Hale why you were invited the Oni to town without consulting with us first?”  
  
Her look was grave and annoyed as she explained, “They are here to stop a grave danger.”  
  
Stiles went deadly still. There it was again. The assumption that she knew what was best. He had no doubt Mrs Yukimura was old; she would have to be for the amount of tails he could see in her aura. “No, they seem hellbent on traumatising our betas ... Although they didn’t like me much when I forced them to leave with Fae light.”  
  
Derek grinned and it was a razorsharp grin, “I would like to know why we were forced to break the arm of Isaac, who has been abused all his life because you felt it was best.”

 

The horror on the woman’s face was real.  “I didn’t know.”  
  
Stiles shook his head. “Worse you didn’t think.”

 

She beckoned them enter her home and led them to the sofa, “First of all. It goes without saying ... thank you for bringing my daughter home. She means everything to me.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, it went without saying that they would bring her home. She was young and innocent. He would do his best to convince the pack to be friendlier at school. It sucked to be supernatural and have no friends and be at high school.  “She was innocent. Now what was it that tried to hit on me? It reeked of evil and I don’t have a sensitive nose.”  
  
Derek snorted, “It was worse with enhanced senses.”

 

“And we are still no closer to an answer.” Stiles reminded her. He hated to be blunt but he had creatures on the street and an evil malignant spirit hovering over the city. He was pissed on both accounts and he had thought having purified the Nemeton - he was done.

 

“To understand we need to go back to World War Two, 1943.”  
  
Stiles cocked his head to the side. “You would know as you were there right?”  
  
She looked aggrieved from being interrupted but she never said it, “Yes. I was. I have been around for a very long time.”

 

Stiles shrugged as if the idea did not bother him. It wasn’t age in this case but how you use that power. “You should be careful with your tails. You lose all of them you will be practically mortal.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Derek got them back on track but had filed away all the information learnt in that little exchange. “You were explaining about the evil spirit stalking my territory.”

 

Any other time, Stiles would have made a comment about how he got all shivery when Derek went all Alpha-y. For now, he would keep quiet and learn.

 

“The creature is the worst of my kind. It is a void, a Kitsune that has embraced the darkness. It feeds on pain and misery ... and delights in riddles.”  
  
Stiles sighed. Why couldn’t any of the creatures feed on rainbows and glitter? “I see. It has a real hard on for your family.”

 

“It blames me.”   
  
Derek only heard what was said, thanks to his preternatural hearing. “Why would a very old Nogitsune blame you?”   
  


"Because I invited it here and then trapped it in the ground."  
  


He needed the whole story and whilst it was clear this was a painful story - he had to have all the information. This thing was a danger to his pack and the people of Beacon Hills.

  
  
  


&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

 

If they were going to talk - tea was served. By the time it was done, Stiles watched Mr Yukimura rejoin them.  He immediately took his wife’s hand. It was interesting as she was so otherworldly once you knew what to look for and he was not. It made them an interesting pairing.

 

She bit out, "This is uncomfortable to talk about," as the silence became awkward.

 

Stiles could appreciate the fact that was more than awkward but it needed to be done, "I'm sorry but the creature is back and I need all the information I can get my hands on ... so I can figure out how to kill it."

 

"You can't kill a god."

 

Stiles and Derek snorted. Derek was well aware it was usually a question of power and when it came to battles. Stiles' family never fought a fair fight.

 

"You let us worry about that I just need to know everything you know about the creature," Stiles finished, trying not to sound offended.

 

"Camp oak creek is a place that this government would like to pretend never existed."

 

His mate was the one to ask, "Where was the camp?"

 

"Not too far from here. Anyone in the state who was Japenese was thrown in their during the war.”

 

Stiles watched the woman remember the events of long ago. She continued,

"The camps are every bit as bad as they are portrayed. It was a time of suffering but I had one bright light at the time."

 

Stiles’ respect for his history teacher went up by miles. After all, he recognised that tone - it was of someone in love and it couldn't have been him if the story was set in World War Two.  Mr Yukimura was very human and rather than showing jealousy - he showed support and compassion.

 

She continued the story, "His name was Rhys and he was an American soldier. We were discrete but there were tensions in the came. There were prisoners who thought I was young and stupidly flouting the rules."

 

Stiles could only imagine it but whilst this was all very Casablanca - it did not explain the crazy evil spirit. He did find it ironic that the prisoners thought she was young and naive when she was probably considerably older than all of the people in the camp.  “How do you go from tensions to angry vengeful spirit demons?”

 

She sighed and there was a haunted look on her face, Derek understood what he was seeing. It was regret. Pure and simple. He let Stiles understand it, passing the information on through their bond. Still she was impressive in that she steeled herself and continued to tell her story,

 

“A group of soldiers and the doctors were selling the supplies that were meant for the prisoners.  Therefore I saw no shame in stealing some supplies back.”  
  
Stiles had no doubt. She was a fox by nature, trickery and cunning were very literally in her blood. He could hear it in her voice, “At some point though ... It was not enough."

 

She shook her head, "No there was a young boy and he fell ill. It was a simple illness that could have been cured only the doctor had sold the penicillin."

 

"How could he do such a thing?" Derek asked appalled. His instincts would always be to protect the young of the pack.

 

She sighed and shrugged, "It was a different time and the War had been made us into the enemy,"

 

The rationale was sound but Stiles did not agree. "He was a doctor and he took oaths. It was no excuse."  He many not have been alive but he was certain of it.

 

"The boy died, didn’t he?" Derek prompted gently. Stiles knew he would make a great interrogator having the deft touch of knowing when to push softly or hard.

 

"That is correct Alpha Hale." She confirmed, "And the prisoners rioted. One of them was the boys father. He had been overtaken by his grief and started the fight. It soon spread all of the prisoners got involved.”

 

Stiles for some reason was able to see exactly what happened in his minds eye. The dark night; the rain and terror. "They just opened fire, mowed you all down but there was a soldier hurt?"

 

She chuckled but it was full of bitter irony.  “One of the prisoners was a bitten werewolf and she had often lectured me on my behaviour. During the fight she lost control and threw a firebomb lit by the boy’s father ... only it hit Rhys. I watched him burn alive.”

 

“And that is when they opened fire?”  
  
“Yes they feared an uprising. It was better to hide the bodies so we were chucked into trucks and were to be taken and buried at Eichen House. The same place where they were taking Rhys who at that point was barely alive.”

 

Derek was surprised, “You were shot.”  
  


“I can heal even when shot repeatedly. It didn’t end my pain. My lover was dead and there was so much death.”  
  
Derek got it; Stiles and he had lived it when they had first met. “You wanted revenge.”  
  
She nodded, glad to be understood. It didn’t make it right but it helped to be understood. “I begged my ancestors to send a Nogitsune to help me seek justice.”  
  
Stiles could see what happened. The image was practically a visual movie; he guessed it was his powers. He saw a young Noshiko a top a cart of bodies. She was so still and back then - there was no wonder that they thought her dead.  Only a Nogitsune would wreak havoc - it chooses and it was a trickster at heart.  “It took Rhys’ body and killed everyone.”  
  
“It wasn’t fair.”

Stiles agreed, “Vengeance never is.”

Derek asked softly, “What did it do?”  
  


Stiles was the one to answer for her, “The Nogitsune used the Corporal’s body. Bandaged head and all rose up and killed everyone. It didn’t distinguish ... It started with the corporals so called friends and then went back to the camp.”  
  
“How was it stopped?”   
  
She had recovered some, “I fought it with my Katana. I couldn’t kill it but I had hoped to dispel it from the body.”  
  
“You succeeded though as he was out of action for sixty years.”  
  
She nods, “Yes. It travels as flies and can use them to possess or affect another’s actions. During the fight Satomi, trying to make up for setting Rhys alight joined my fight. It was with her help that I managed to beat him but I lost my Katana in the process. I trapped it in a jar and buried it under the Nemeton.”

Stiles had the overwhelming urge to kill the Darach all over again. She was a bitch who just couldn’t help herself, “Until the Darach released it as an act of revenge. It’s a theme that this city needs to break.”

And that was when the other shoe dropped. Stiles couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to figure out but his anger increased ten-fold. It was funny but none of them had ever seen what a Fae was truly capable. He spoke softly,

  
“You know I am sorry but you are stalling for a reason. Aren’t you”  
  
Mr Yukimura hugged his wife, looking offended at the idea and upset with them. Stiles could understand it in passing. After all, they were upsetting his wife but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. She was using the story and relying on them feeling sorry to stall long enough for the Oni to come back. He stood up, his aura flaring in anger,

“You know what I am ... you acknowledged it.”

  
  
She sniffed, “Of course I do. Your aura is so strong it is hard not to notice.”

 

Stiles shrugged, it was not like he could change it. He had made his choice when he had bonded with Derek. “I am a Royal Fae and you are messing with my pack. You will call them off ... Or I will make my grandmother look nice and civilised!”  
  
That was not a threat it was a promise.

  
  
  



	28. Episode 7: Choice and Consequences pt2

**Episode 7: Actions and Consequences - Pt2**

It was a stand-off.

If this was a western, they would be standing and walking ten paces with guns ready to fire. Stiles refused to give an inch. He couldn't. Too much was at stake.

Stiles had meant every word he had said. He would make life very difficult if they continued to cause potential harm to his pack. He knew Derek would support him; hell he would be right be Stiles side at the front of the pack. He had meant every word, he knew it would be difficult to make his Nana look nice - she was infamous for a reason but he was done seeing the pack get hurt. They deserved peace.

A thought occurred to him, “What did you use?”  
  
“Stiles?” Derek queried at the same time as the enraged,

“I beg your pardon.”

He chuckled seeing the situation much more clearly. “There is always a price. She called the Oni to do her bidding but she would have to make a sacrifice. It is how magic works.”  
  
Stiles saw the minute Derek got it. It was a little different for him. He was Fae and had natural Magicks that he could use from nature but if he did anything major. The type that could cause a power drain; the really powerful flashy stuff caused him to have to go the Fae Realm. It was never an issue his grandparents loved to host him at the Palace but there was still a trade-off. He could go to the realm but he was cut-off from his mate and pack. It was a price Stiles was willing to pay to see the pack and Derek safe.

“So what was it?” Derek was only too happy to back Stiles up. He would make a hell of a Deputy if that was what he chose.

“A price I am willing to pay.” She sniffed, still so haughty and regal.   
  


Only Stiles was not sure it was. He could hear it in her voice, the slight break on the word willing.  What would be the price? It would be high but the Oni called were powerful. Stiles was quickly piecing it together, “Just how old are you?”   
  
“You know the answer to that,” was the flat to reply  
  
Stiles cocked his head to the side. He could read her aura. She had the capacity for eight tails but there were shadows where several of the tails should be.  Oh she was good. It was a neat trick but still dangerous.

He did bow his head in acknowledgement, “Well you offered a worthy sacrifice. I should imagine whatever you manifested it as ... the tails would be rather powerful. You are looking marvelous for your age.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“It is not a compliment ... just a statement of fact. You see you’ve let me know your weakness. You reign the Oni in ... or I ask the Hunt to come and have a party in Beacon Hills. The quarry will be your tails and wherever they are being hidden. I’m sure they will be found before the Oni can track a fly.”

What he left unsaid was what he would do when he found the tails.  A tail was a Kitsune’s strength. She would be beholden to him at the very least if he had control of the tails.   
  
She was surprised, “A fly?"

  
Derek growled, “Yes the coward flew away after hitting on my mate.”

She was on guard. “The Nogitsune is a thousand years old and he hit on your mate?”  
  
Stiles shrugged undeterred. “I’m just so shiny.”

He didn’t much like her tone. He didn’t care what she thought of him. He was more interested in tracking this creature down. He now had more of an idea on what to do. He at least had a name that he and Lydia could research. He would ask Peter but only if he could be spared. He was not willing to drag him away from his pup unless he had to.

What happened next was entirely on Mrs Yukimura.

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

Back at the Hale mansion most of the pack had returned there. They were well aware of their families but they couldn’t help it. It was the pack and there was trouble on the horizon; it took the flimsiest excuse to leave.  Allison had came back quickly and looked at the young girl nestled between her Dad and Peter.

She knew that she could be jealous. In fact, she was sure that was what she was supposed to feel at least according to the books and movies. However she couldn’t find it in herself to be jealous. Malia had had her life turned upside down - she had worked her life as a coyote and all of a sudden she was human. Allison couldn’t imagine what it was like, all she knew was that she couldn’t be horrible.

She had a wry smile, “What can I get ya?”  
  
Her Dad looked relieved, oh there would be a conversation just not right now. “Chocolate with cinnamon.”

She grinned and went to the kitchen. It was an Argent family tradition - if times were hard hash it out over hot cocoa. Once she had finished making it, she took the tray back. The girl looked at her asking in an unsure voice, "Are you my sister?"

Allison felt a wave of something stir in her, "Yeah I am Allison ... your sister."

She was pleased by the notion. Her life had undergone some major changes over the last few months. Her mother and father had split; her mother was now a werewolf. She now had a werewolf boyfriend and both of her parents are now mated to other people. The fact she now had a sister was just a case of one more adjustment. She held her arms out, offering a hug if her sister was up for it.

When she was engulfed in a hug she guessed it was. She looked over at her Dads? (Yet another adjustment) and saw the looks of love and pride.  She smirked, letting them see a sweet moment currently but once they settled - there was a huge potential for mischief. "Peter you need to give Dad a hug."

Peter shrugged, as it wasn't a hardship to hug his mate.  "You need a hug Christophe?"

The blush on his mate’s face was gorgeous and he started to regret the presence of the children. He would have assumed that he was too old to be embarrassed. The girls were giggling too but he was a good mate and shielded Chris. Well it was a good excuse to scent him too so it was win-win. In truth, he knew that right now they were leaning on each other. It was a good sign; Chris was supporting him about their pup. He knew there would be recriminations once the dust had settled about wasted time.  He would get answers about the missing memories. He had to and he felt eventually it would be needed to heal and move on.

It could wait.

Chris could not. His mate was struggling ever since the creatures had landed in the bedroom and attacked the golden pup.

"It will be okay. We will kill them before they touch our pups." Peter tried to reassure him.

Chris was still freaking out over the Oni. It was a part of his past that he had hoped would never resurface. He didn’t think he could ever forget what he had witnessed that night all those years ago.  It was the time his trust in his father had broken. He remembered all the excuses but it had been terrifying. The Oni had descended and he had been stuck with a gun that wouldn't fire.  He could go to the box upstairs and remove the fragments of one of their masks.

"It was satisfying to see Stiles get rid of those blasted things." Chris managed to admit.

Peter and Allison grinned in memory. Malia wrinkled her nose, "What is a Stiles?"

Peter laughed softly, knowing that it was for the best that they got this conversation out of the way when the Alpha mate was out of the house. "He is the Alpha's mate."

It was fascinating to watch all of her thoughts race across her face. She had yet to learn to truly shield her emotions or thoughts from her face. She was confused, thought something was silly, went back to confusion and then settled on acceptance of the facts. "He smells good."

Peter chuckled knowing that her cousin agreed. It was a fact acknowledged by all remaining Hale - Stiles smelled good. Still it was better she said it without Derek there - his nephew would get Peter was very much like Chris right now. The emergence of Malia combined with the Oni had set his wolf and paternal instincts on high alert. In an ideal world - they could lock their girls in their room and go and tear apart the threat before it could lay a hand on them.

The only trouble was that both of them knew would do no good and that was the most damning thing - knowing that you would not be strong enough to stop it.  

 

Allison broke the silence, "I can't wait until we can go shopping."

 

"Shopping?"

 

Came the uneasy almost question, his girl was smart to be nervous Peter thought.  "It is okay Malia we can go as slow as you want."

 

She looked relieved, "I get it I think. I remember clothes and shopping but why is my fur not enough."

 

Peter let his eyes flash blue, letting her see that he was not alone. "It is when we run but for the rest of the time we need to blend."

 

"Why?" It was a genuine question, asked with confusion. Chris had no idea how to answer it and looked to Peter as if to say, 'I got nothing.'

 

Peter thought of the best way to answer the question and match up with what her instincts told her. "What was the best way to survive."

 

"To rip their throat out with my teeth.

 

"Definite Hale," Allison managed to gasp out, between her peels of laughter.  

 

Malia just looked put out, "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

Peter smiled fondly, "Your cousin and I are both find of that plan and favour it especially with Derek being the Alpha."

 

She looked pleased and proud. Peter could guess that in tej very short term he would need to reinforce the idea that she belonged with them. She did.mhe may not known about her but now he did. He wanted to keep her close. "Is that not a good plan?"

 

Chris sighed, "Sometimes to hunt effectively you need to blend."

 

"So clothes are to blend?"

 

Allison nodded, "Exactly. Lydia my best friend is a queen of clothes and mom used to be a personal shopper."

 

"That is good. Is everything okay? Everyone smells nervous and tense even Papa."

 

Allison as her Dad's thunderstruck expression. It was obviously hitting home that he now had two daughters.  "Something dangerous has come to town. It hurt one of the pack and I was remembering the last time I faced it. It was not a fun experience."

 

She wasn't sure how to comfort her Papa with words. It was too new. She thought about how she might as a pack member and skin contact worked best. She pulled Allison with her and they dived on both Peter and Chris pulling them into a huge family hug. It was unexpected and lighthearted enough to make them laugh. She was pleased to have distracted her Papa, he smelled less tense.

 

The family stayed wrapped up in each other, none of the, willing to break the moment.

 

It was a shock when a snap of a camera snap was heard.

 

"Stiles!" Allison growled.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Stiles could not stay in the house. The kitsune needed to make the right choice and Derek needed to check on the pack. Stiles could sense it and so had got them out of their - he would need to check in with his Grandpa. If there was anyone who knew how to kill a supposed god it would be him.

 

Stiles was glad to see the mansion in view. "Honey were home."

 

Derek snorted. "When this is all done. We are taking a weekend.locking the bedroom and door and not coming out."

 

Stiles shuddered at just the thought. He would love nothing more than to just have Derek screw him through the mattress. "Don't tease me."

 

It may have come out as a whine but he would deny it with everything he had in him.

 

He wanted to wipe use smug look off his mates face but it was too damn sexy.  Still he couldn't help but get the last word, "Once we've killed this threat. We send all the kids to Dad and I demand that you fuck me thoroughly in every room on every surface for the whole weekend."

 

Seeing the look of arousal and his eyes flashing dark red, he knew he had won that round. He got out of the car, sashaying his hips up the steps. He saw Derek shake off his sexual stupor and race after him.  Life was good and then seeing the picture on the couch. It was too cute for words.

 

His phone was snapping a picture before he even thought about it. He wanted to give them a picture of the moment. The two new found half sisters and their papa bears hugging them, clearly wanting to protect them for the world.

 

"Stiles!“

 

"I'm not sorry Allykat it was too cute."

 

The Weres all shifted their heads hearing something. Stiles assumed it was Jacksons or Lydia's car. He changed his mind a second later, when Derek slipped into his beta form, red eyes flashing and fangs dropping.

 

"Alpha!"

  
  



	29. Episode 7: Choice and Consequences pt3

**Episode 7: Actions and Consequences - Pt3**

 

Stiles growled, “Stay here.”  
  
He raced after his mate who was heading straight for the door. He would be sad if he freaked his mate out but if there was a threat then he would be by Derek’s side. He was going to fry the threat on principle and then dance on their ashes. It would be righteous. He would deserve it after this week he figured and Scott would just have to deal with his sensibilities.

 

When the door opened.

 

There was no fearsome Alpha pack. If anything it was anti-climatic. Stiles was unsure if he was disappointed or not. All he could see was an older Japanese woman, with slumped shoulders.

 

“I Alpha Satomi would like to request aid and shelter.”  
  
Woah. That was big and the most humbling thing an alpha could do. She was drenched in water from the storm and Stiles was sure he could see blood down her coat. She and her pack had been attacked that much was clear.  Stiles was guessing that the Nogitsune had found their avenue of attack for the mean time having flown away from him and Derek.

 

This was a tough decision and Stiles knew he had to leave it up to Derek - he would support his mate in whatever he chose.

  
“You understand the consequences?” Derek asked in all seriousness.

 

He was wanting time to think about this. If he chose either way there were risks involved. If he supported the pack - then he could incur the wrath of whoever attacked their pack. If he didn’t well the werewolf community was a close knit one. There were rules to claiming sanctuary and they had to be followed by both the refugees and the host pack.

 

She nodded her head, “I am facing a foe that I cannot beat and I want my pack to survive. They should not die for my mistakes.”  
  
Stiles couldn’t help but find it interesting, her turn of phrase was such that Stiles could easily guess what was going on.  “Was it evil flies or scary masked guys?”  
  
She looked up in surprise. She was surprised that the Alpha’s mate was not a wolf; still she was not stupid. He was more than just a human. She also knew it was imperative to answer honestly “It was both. It has returned to take vengeance for all those years ago and the Oni chases it’s tails.”  
  
Stiles had the overwhelming urge to give up on the day and go and snuggle with Derek in his bed. He couldn’t and that sucked royally. He had to be mature and damn he could get why people never wanted to grow up.  He knew Derek too well. There was no way that his mate would not provide aid to a pack - if they were no threat to their pack. He couldn’t, not after he had lost his own original pack so young.

 

Derek growled. “We will provide aid but your lives will be forfeit if you make any transgression against my pack.”  
  
It was fair. It was the ritual words of an Alpha speaking and Stiles would be lying to himself - if he tried to pretend he was not proud of Derek. The whole request showed how much he was growing as an Alpha; not just in Stiles’ eyes but rather the werewolf communities eyes.  
  
“We have an accord.” The older Alpha agreed. “May I bring my pack here?”  
  
Derek nodded, “Yes immediately.”  
  
She left as quickly as she came and the mates shared a look. The WTF moment summed everything up wonderfully.  

 

Derek asked bewildered, “What just happened?”  
  
“An experienced Alpha just admitted that she is not the big bad wolf and came to the pack she believed could save her.”  
  
Derek nodded, “Huh.”  
  
Stiles pulled him into a kiss. His sourwolf was adorable when he was confused, “Just her acknowledging you are the bigger bad wolf.”  
  
Stiles smirked and was kind enough not to say that his mate was ridiculous. He was cute - the way he’d puffed up his chest in pride.  

 

“What?” Derek was too much of an Alpha to blush but there was a cute blush to the tips of his ears.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes once more and just started to issue the orders to see that they were ready for guests. Thank god he had insisted on a guest house being built. The whole pack however many are left would be housed in there. It made sense.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Chris was not sure whether to laugh or cry. Allison had decided that her little sister needed a back story and to start to question how she would blend. It was a sign of how practical she was,

“Well Dad we need to know how old she is!”  
  
Chris shrugged, as he agreed but they didn’t know. “I agree but we don’t know.”  
  
Malia’s head popped up, “I was a coyote what’s your excuse?”  
  
“We lost our memories.”  
  
Malia was confused and it was stunning to watch her assimilate this information. She still could not hide her emotions. “You’re not that old are you?”  
  
Allison tried in vain to hide her laughter. It was too hard though. She had never seen such deep frowns on either her father’s or Peter’s face. It turned to a glare as she burst into giggles. It was too funny and she would defy anyone who had the restraint.  “I’m sorry Dad but that was funny you have to admit.”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Malia had a light to her eyes that showed she was happy. Allison was glad to see it. She was pleased to see that she was starting to adjust. The conversation was interrupted by the Alpha pair walking back into the living room.   
  
“Did you catch all that?” Derek asked.  
  
Allison and Chris shook their heads, whilst they could kick-ass they did not have preternatural hearing.   
  
Malia didn’t get it, “In the wild if they are weak they get eaten. There is no sanctuary for packs like that Alphas.”  
  
Stiles grinned. He had a fondness for the girl. She was wild and he hoped that she didn’t lose all of her edges being with the pack. “Yeah but humans are funny they don’t like leaving the weak behind.”  
  
“Why?” She asked genuinely perplexed.  
  
Peter and Chris were lost. How does one answer that as a serious question, knowing there answer could be so vital.  Thankfully Stiles answered her,

  
“Well Mal’ you see. People like to think of themselves as being good and it is by helping them, not eating them that they do that.” He answered calmly.

 

He could tell that she was assimilating that and adding it to what she understood. She shook her head in confusion but seemed to accept it, “That’s dumb and a waste of resources.”

 

“They’re humans.”    
  
Chris and Allison were surprised by that statement. They knew Stiles to be Fae, they had witnessed his rather spectacular displays of power but they had never thought of him as anything but human. It was odd to hear him identify himself in such a way. It did seem to provide him with a kinship to Malia they all noticed.

 

Peter got it, Malia would need someone she could talk to. She might be worried about asking some things to her fathers’. Stiles would offer a viable suitable alternative.

 

“They have strange ideas,” she replied, staring at Stiles.  
  
Stiles smirked, “They are not all bad,” he assured her, “Your sister and Pops are human and you wouldn’t leave them would you?”  
  
“NO of course not!”

 

Stiles smiled at the look of relief and love on both the Argents faces.  “Well there you are. Now you start to see why humans might want to help others.”  
  
“Love?” She asked uncertainly.  
  
“Now you are getting it.” Stiles said proudly and he didn’t miss the proud looks of the other people in the room.

 

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles cheek amazed at the deft touch he’d managed there. Words were definitely not his forte but they were his mates.   
  


A knock at the door had all of them rolling their eyes.  It would be Alpha Satomi Stiles assumed. Peter must have too as he asked Derek,

 

“Are they to be placed in the guest house?”  
  
Derek nodded. He was being merciful but he wasn’t stupid. He wanted the pack away from his and in a place where they could be watched. It was the reason why his mother had the place built. There were times when packs played host to other packs and they wanted them to be in a secure but isolated place. In this situation it was a perfect compromise.

 

Alpha Satomi was indeed there but she looked disgruntled, “I can’t find two of the teen betas.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes. Mortal danger would not mean a thing if there was a party to go to.  “Did they ask to go to a party?”  
  
Derek frowned, “What are you thinking?”  
  
“I’m thinking that at school a blacklight party was being organised and what a perfect place for the Oni to appear.”  
  
Derek grimaced as that was the worst case scenario. So of course that was what was bound to happen.  He saw the look on Stiles face.

 

“I’ll go.”  
  
Before Derek could protest, Stiles put his fingers to his lips in a shushing motion. “They don’t affect me and I will literally put a hole in anyone who gets in my way.”  
  
Derek sighed, “Yes dear. Don’t die.”  
  
“You too _honeybunches_.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Stiles had gone to the location of the party. He was glad that his mate was a Deputy and his Dad was the Sheriff. It meant that he had learnt a thing or two, so it didn’t take too long. When he got there the place was heaving and just what you would expect for a rave. It was too many bodies and the dark meant that it was twice as hard to find the betas.   
  
It would have been super difficult to find anyone as all he could see was neon lights from the paint. There was some pretty art work. He could have been painted but he cheated. There was some benefits to being Fae and one of the first tricks you learn was glamours - so he glamoured up a look. After all, he wanted to blend.

 

This was hopeless and he wasn’t in the mood to play by the rules. If anyone was looking at him; they would think it was a trick of the party his glowing eyes.

 

He found three figures with glowing auras. He recognised Jackson but didn’t recognise the two other betas. Jackson was fine and then he went down screaming. Stiles saw the Oni hovering behind him. Of course if you were not supernatural, all it would seem like is was he was fitting.

 

Stiles was running towards all of them. He was thinking. He needed to get light into the area without outing all supernatural creatures. He could think of only one way to do that and that was to break the sound system and reset the electric breakers. He was glad that he had practised his long range telekinesis.

 

A year ago this would be hectic. He managed to time it to reaching Jackson. He bent down first, “Hey Jacks.”  
  
Jackson was still shaking even though the damn Oni was gone. He hated doing it. He had to cause pain to trigger the healing. He leant on Jackson’s arm to cause a fracture. He hoped it would be enough. He did not want to break it fully unless he had to. He did not want to cause any person in his pack any unnecessary pain.

 

He saw the bright blue eyes flash. He let out a sigh of relief, “You back with me Jacks?”  
  
“What the fuck were they?”   
  
Stiles growled, “A problem that I will deal with ... let’s get all three of you out of here.”  
  
“I’m Liam.”  
  
“I’m Brett.”  
  
The two sheepish betas offered. Stiles shrugs, “You can be thing one and two now I am taking this one back to my mate and I am laying a trap for a fox on the way home. You are coming with me too as your Alpha is with my pack also.”

 

He was helping Jackson back to the car. He was glad for his powers as he could offer a restorative to help him feel better. Thankfully by the time Jackson was back to his car - he was looking like his old self. If only his eyes did not look as sad - it would be alright the pack would cuddle him to death in the meantime.  
  
As there was nothing else that they could do ... the two betas followed like the puppies they are.

 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


There was a phone call which Stiles answered with a smirk. The pack looked on in interest as they knew that face. It was the one that said that I am up to no good and proud of it.  Peter was of the opinion that if anyone could battle a chaos god and win; it would be Stiles.

 

“How can I help you Mrs Yukimura?”  
  
Stiles snickered, “I don’t understand. You mean to say you can’t leave your house?”  
  
Peter guessed that was why he took a little longer getting the Betas. He took a break to do something at the fox house.  He heard the yapping down the phone and had no doubt that Stiles had done something.  

 

“What did I do?” Stiles repeated, feigning innocence not that it was likely.

 

It was like a flip was switched, “Okay then let me make it plain. When you have power a thing like mountain ash can be used to trap whatever the hell you like. So you will stay there until you agree to end the Oni’s little destructive rampage.”  
  
There was a response, Peter was pretty sure that it was pleading on behalf of her child.  

 

“You should have thought about your actions and I am worried about the whole damn town, not just your daughter.” Stiles answered in frustration.

 

“Lady like I said the whole thing is on you. You brought the Oni to town and two of my betas have been hurt. There will be no more.”

 

Everyone waited to hear the response, the pack hoped the older Kitsune would choose sense as there was no way Stiles would back down.

 

 


	30. Episode 7: Choice and Consequences pt4

**Episode 7: Actions and Consequences - Pt4**

Over at the Yukimura house, there was a very different conversation occurring. After all, Kira had had enough - this week was seriously sucking. She felt more than justified in demanding, “What is going on?”   
  
She watched her parents have a silent conversation, seemingly deciding how much to tell her. She got that her parents were trying to protect her but it was becoming more and more important to know what the hell is going on. She deserved an answer for the latest strange thing to happen this week.

 

Her Dad stalled, “You have questions?”  
  
Kira did not look amused as that was an understatement, “Questions? ... Only like a few million of them.”

 

Her mother, so still and stiff, finally spoke, “You and I have a very special family legacy Kira.”  
  
Kira was nodding her head as she had guessed that much in the last few days. “That’s great but why can I not leave the house?”  
  
Her Dad was looking strangely at her. “Kira there is no reason.” His look of serious concern worried her, “If it is about what happened with Barrows then we can arrange for you to see someone.”

 

She felt rolling her eyes was a perfectly legitimate reply. Honestly, she loved her parents and she knew they cared for her but that was stupid. “No I mean ... I went to step outside and a creepy star wars shield flew up and I couldn’t get out.”  
  
That was too specific. It meant something to her parents as they raced to the door to check. Her father ran straight through the door - her mother slammed up against the same barrier. She was glad she was not the only one suffering from whatever this was.

  
“Please tell me why we’re trapped and dad is not,” she tried not to whine like a teenager.  
  
“We’re Kitsune.” Was all her mother managed to say before her Dad interrupted her with,

 

“Your mother managed to upset a powerful Fae.”  
  
Her mom was stubborn and she could see that whatever the disagreement was about - her mother felt that she was in the right. This could go on for a long time unless they could make her see reason. She tried not to face-palm but this could be difficult. She needed to understand more, she knew now that she wasn’t going crazy.

  
“Who? There is only Stiles.” It couldn’t be him. He had been so kind and rescued her.    
  
Her Dad sighed, “Looks can be deceiving Kira. He is one of the most powerful Fae; in fact his grandparents rule the Fae.”  
  
She didn’t doubt her father but she was still stuck on the idea, “The Sheriff’s son is super-Fae?”   
  
He nodded. Huh. So they guy that rescued her was upset with her mom - typical. It was clear there was way more going on than she knew or that her mom and dad had explained.

 

“So Kitsune?”  Kira broke the tense silence trying to bring the conversation back on track. She would get the answers but it was clear that even her mom did not have all the answers. She had not expected the shield.

  
Her mother just gestured for them to go back to the living room and even as she did that she was dialling a number on her cellphone.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Stiles broke the conversation off when it became repetitive. Mrs Yukimura needed to understand that he was not fucking around. It was his pack. He would protect them above all else and if that meant putting a stupidly stubborn woman on house arrest until she saw reason. In fact Stiles thought this was his most reasonable plan. In this plan she kept living; all her hair and bones. It was win-win.

 

Peter was grinning from ear to ear, looking amused by the whole affair, “You locked her in her house.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “The husband is human so she should be grateful that I used my will to make it supernaturals only. She can still get supplies.”  
  
Chris frowned in confusion, “I thought mountain ash only worked against wolves?”  
  
Stiles knew his grin would have put a cat to shame. He nods, “Well if you are a Druid like Deaton then that is all he can manage.”  
  
“For you?”   
  
Stiles rolls his eyes, “I can make it roll up into a tiny tap dancer and dance around and block anyone’s path. If I don’t want you to move then you won’t.”  
  
Peter was looking at the two teenage girls and already speculating on that, “Good to know.”  
  
Stiles chuckled, just imagining the future conversations between Peter and the Alpha pair. Derek had also caught the look; Stiles could tell he was wanting to laugh. He was being a good Alpha though and holding it in, knowing the pack would die of shock if he did. He tried to reassure Stiles,

 

“She will make the right decision.”  
  
Stiles wasn’t so sure. He knew the price of breaking the Oni’s mission. “It will cost her a tail. The greater the sacrifice the stronger the warriors ... It is the only explanation.”

 

Allison sniffed, “She shouldn’t have been so quick to act then.”  
  
Stiles chuckled, “You are right Ally but it will be a costly lesson.”  
  
Nothing else was said as the whole pack crowded around the members who’d been traumatised.  Derek watched on with Stiles proudly. This was his pack and he was damned if he was going to let anything happen to them.  In the end, he decided that if you can’t beat them then join them.

 

They all snuggled down together. It was the best sleep all of the pack had had in ages.

 

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

****  
  


The phone call broke and Kira knew her moms demands had fallen on deaf ears. And yet still she asked, "No joy?"

 

Her mother shook her head, spitting out, "He refuses to listen to reason."

 

Her dad snorted, "Is he the only one?"

 

Her mom froze, caught short by the question.  "How can they understand? It needs to be found and stopped!"

 

Kira was very confused, "Is this about the killer?"

 

The family shared a look, "you understand the supernatural is real?"

 

Kira out of respect did not roll her eyes at her father, "I guessed by the shield blocking my exit and you calling us Kitsune."

 

The look from her Mother suggested the less said about that the better.  "The killer was possessed by a very old spirit. The worst of our kind. We call it a Nogitsune ... It is devoid of spirit." She looked up, "And it is my fault it is here."

 

Kira didn’t miss the shudder or pain in her mother’s voice. It was clear that these memories haunted her mom.

She guessed that this is what they had all been speaking about when they had taken her home.  "So it wants to kill us?"

 

Her mother shook her head, "No it wants to burn the whole city to the ground for the choices I made sixty years ago."

 

"Why?" Kira had to ask, trying to out sense and reason to all the chaos.

 

Her mom looked ashamed, "Sixty years ago I was trapped inside the internment camp. Things were ... grim. There was an incident that meant I reached my breaking point and in my despair ... I called on my ancestors for help to take my revenge.”

 

Kira didn't know what to say. She knew that her mother was haunted and clearly ashamed of what happened. "I'm sorry."

 

"When I realised the Nogitsune was going to kill everything ... We fought and I managed to trap it with the help of a werewolf.”

 

Kira was able to fill in the blanks remembering the conversations at the electric station. "So it wants revenge."

 

It seemed today was the day of show and tell as there was another cloth package being pulled out. "This was my katana. It can be used again if you can reforge it. It broke during the battle."

 

Kira could tell that it was old and there was power in it, even if was just shards right now. “It’s beautiful but there is no forge near here. I could use my first Katana?”  
  
Her mother shook her head, “It is your power that will do it. You are a Thunder Kitsune.”

 

There is a great power in knowing what you are. She was relieved to finally have answers and not think that she was going mad. She might still be the new girl and a little bit strange but at least she was not going crazy. “This is all good but useless if I can’t leave the house.”  
  
She wasn’t trying to be difficult just raising the most obvious point.

 

There was a sigh and a decision reached. “Bring the box please love.”  
  
Her Dad had gone to a safe and pulled out from inside it an ornate box. He carefully handed the box to her mom and Kira was getting more worried. She didn’t like the huge amount of concern and worry that she could see in her Dad’s eyes. She was curious to find out just what was in the box.

 

Kira watched as the box was opened carefully.  The blades her mom picked out were beautiful. Almost as pretty as the katana her mother had gifted her with even if it was in pieces.  "These are a physical representation of my power, as you grow older ... You will grow into your tails."

  
She nodded but knew she would not truly understand what was going on until she was in that moment. She had no reference point to compare it too; she was still trying to wrap her head around being a fox spirit.

 

“Yes and once you do don’t be in a habit of losing them like your mother.” Her father told her sternly.

 

Kira wasn’t stupid, “Why?”  
  


Her mother answered her honestly, “We are long lived. I was born in 1102 AD but the tails are linked to our mortality if I were to lose all of my tails I would be as mortal as your father.”  
  
Kira couldn’t help but notice the lack of tails and the gaps in the box were concerning. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I have to break a tail.”

 

Now that was alarming, “What why would you do that?”  
  
“I called the creatures the Oni to track the Nogitsune and they will not stop until they find it.”  
  
She was confused, “So why does that mean the Fae wanted to stop you.”  
  
Her Dad was the one to respond, “The Oni are merciless and complete the task set out. The Nogitsune works by possessing a host body and they will ruthlessly search and test anyone ... it has consequences and the Oni tested several Betas of the local pack.”  
  
Kira was becoming more confused, “Betas are wolves right? So not Fae. What’s the link?”  
  
Her Dad chuckled as normally it would be a smart question, “The Fae in question is mated to the local Alpha and has taken exception to the methods used.”

 

Her mom was strong, “This is my consequence to bear.”  
  
Her Dad was tense, “Let’s get you upstairs.”  
  
Her mom shook her head, “No afterwards, you need to phone the number back and inform them it is done. I will be sleepy so we need to be watchful.”  
  


Her Dad was going to make another protest but it was stopped by her mom stroking the blade with another. The spirits appeared and they were terrifying. She stood up, reaching for a sword that was in her room. It didn’t matter, her mom spoke and the creatures fizzled out.

 

Her Dad carefully picked her mom up, who had seemingly collapsed like a puppet with her strings cut. If her Dad had been watching he would have seen the incredibly smug look on his daughter’s face and known something was wrong. If only the Oni had had a chance to test the house occupants.

  
As it was he was so worried about his wife that he had missed it.

 

In life there are choices and consequences to our actions.  
  


**_The consequences were just getting started and were a lot closer than most realised._ **   
  


 


	31. Episode 8: Time to Play

Episode 8: Time to Play Pt1

**  
  
**

Stiles was having a good day. School was not hell. No one had tried to kill him or his pack yet and he had even managed to get dinner down to his Dad at the station.  It was tragic just how low his expectations now were. The fact he would get to check out his mate in uniform was just an added bonus. He had been smart enough to wait until he was legal to do that at the police station in deference to his Dad and Derek's job.

When he walked into the station it was good to see the pleased look on his Dad’s face. He’d been determined that whenever possible - he would make time to spend with his Dad. He was concerned though,

  
“You okay Pops?”

His Dad looked forlornly at the bag full of healthy food, “You checking up on me?”   
  
Stiles said nothing, merely smirked. “No I am just a loving son who wanted to bring his Dad something to eat.”

His Dad snorted in reply, “And I love you for it ... I think.”  
  


His smirk got wider, “Me and Mama McCall are only thinking of your heart.”  
  
The Sheriff was the boss in here but even he knew when he was beat. He hugged his son, taking advantage of the calm to appreciate the moments given to them. “I know. I keep telling you I’m fine.”

He would repeat it often. He was well aware that for Stiles - one of his biggest fears was losing his remaining parent. He sometimes hated all the healthy food but if it was one way to support and reassure his son then it was a price he was willing to pay.   
  
“I know and that is because we keep your diet so good.”

The looks suggested that neither would agree as that would be too much like admitting defeat so moved onto other subjects.

  
“So what is new?” Stiles asked.

His Dad was clearly thinking of how to phrase something and was struggling to find the right words.  He wondered what it might be considering some of the off the wall conversations that he had had with his father on the past. Stiles knew it must be a doozy.

Finally his Dad spoke, "I need you to discuss with the betas the idea of being low key."

Stiles didn't bother to hide his confusion - what the hell had the pups been up to? "I'm not sure I follow, how bad is it?"

The Sheriff sighed, "Let's just say naked drawing needs to be kept to bedrooms and not highschools."

Stiles nearly fell off his chair in shock. Jesus.  He was well aware that none of the pack was particularly body shy. It was the confidence of looking like super-models. He asked the only question he could, "Any of the pups in particular?"

It hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them that this was them, essentially talking about the grandkids - even if they were the same age as Stiles.  It was still taking John a little time to wrap his head around a few things but he was determined to be there for Stiles. He was proud of the way Stiles had stepped up and taken all of his responsibilities so seriously. He was glad of the pack too as they tended to keep Stiles grounded in this realm too.

"From the report I would guess Lydia and Jackson."

He would make sure that he never got another report like it. There was just some things that he never wanted to know about the pack - like intimate birthmarks.

Stiles was just contemplating how this talk would go. He couldn't see it ending well. A thought struck him, "Can't Derek do it?"

Okay his Dad was mean, Stiles decided. He was clearly enjoying Stiles' pain, watching him squirm. "He could ..."

Stiles fell into the trap, "But?"

"Don't try to be the hip parent. You need to work together - be a united front. Or the kids will always try the conquer and divide route."

 

Stiles fell out of his office spluttering about evil parents as he went. When Derek looked at him trying to figure out what was going on - Stiles couldn't even get the words out.

Derek was clearly amused but trying to be a supportive mate. He was stroking his arm, in a comforting way, “What’s got you in a spin?”  
  
“He ... said. Hip. I ...”

He was frustrated and then an evil thought struck him. He pecked Derek’s cheek, “We need to have a chat with the pups.”  
  
Derek was smart enough to be wary, “Why both of us?”  
  
Stiles was grinning, “You can go and get the lecture about how parents should be a united front from Pops. I’m out of here.”  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

**  
  
**

Stiles knew he wanted to have the whole pack under one roof. So he did the most logical thing he could think of - he bribed them with the promise of food. There was no quicker way to the heart of a teenager than promising them food and Stiles was not above exploiting the fact.

The smell of the meat cooking had several of the betas of both packs coming closer. So far the cookout was a raging success.

  
“Go away unless you want a nasty shock!” Stiles warned.

The beta from the other pack, Liam, was curious, “Is he serious?”  
  
Jackson smirked proving he really was the prettiest beta of them all, “He means it literally. Do not annoy him.”

Stiles saw the other members of Satomi’s pack all look at him. “I have anger issues. I blame my grandmother.”

“Well Queen Mab is too awesome for words.” Lydia decided.

The other pack shivered. You did not have to be well read to know her name. The legends always depicted her as at the very least - vengeful.  All Stiles did was smile brightly, “She really is.”

The other pack was prevented from asking any more questions when Stiles raced across the yard to wrap himself around Derek. “Missed you.”  
  
Lydia would have made a comment about being too adorable for words; or cavity inducing but somehow - you could never quite say anything like that to the Alpha pair. There was something about them that made such comments mean - maybe it was knowing what they had been through.

“You had fun?” Derek asked him. It was his subtle way of asking Stiles whether the two packs have played nicely.  

He replied honestly, “The pups have been playing.”  
  
Scott was still pouting, “Malia cheated.”  
  
Allison and Lydia glared at him, before saying in unison, “Did not. You’re just jealous.”  
  


Chris and Peter were smirking so Derek could guess that the newest pack member had got the best of Scott.  “Why?”  
  
Peter chuckled, “The pack did a scent exercise and Malia won.”  
  
Derek pulled Malia close, sensing her unease through the pack bond. “You did good. Is it because you changed fully?”  
  
She nodded, “No one said I couldn’t.”  
  
Derek grinned over the top of her head to Stiles who looked just as amused. “Then you didn’t cheat. Scott is just jealous that he cannot change like you and I can.”  
  
Stiles’ heart was melting a little at the scene before him.  It was too cute for words. Derek would make a great father. He had so much heart to give and now he was finally believing that good things could happen to him. He was letting the world see what he already knew.

Malia was happy too, “Can we go for a true run?”  
  
Derek looked solemn as he promised, “Anytime you want.”

She seemed pleased as she ran back off with her sister and Lydia telling them how excited she was at the prospect of running with her Alpha.  

Life was good. The cook out was a success and the two packs had managed to talk without starting a pack war so the appearance of the Yukimura’s was going to sour things. Stiles could tell, he was perhaps not his most diplomatic when he demanded to know,

“What now?”

  
  
The woman looked older than her years and that's saying something when Stiles was aware of her true age.

“Kira has gone missing again.”

**& *&*&*&*&*&**

Drip-drop.

That was the first thing she registered as she started to wake up. There was a musty smell that just made you think of horror movies. She had never liked them and for some reason her life seemed to be a giant one. Or would that be supernatural movie?

She tested her arms and cried out at the pain that shot up her left arm. It was definitely bruised. She hoped it wasn’t broken.

She risked opening her eyes. She hoped there was no killer Barrows around. She didn’t think she would be lucky enough to get a rescue twice. It was dark and dank. She might be trapped in a basement she decided, when she looked at the configuration of the place.

“Where am I?” She asked aloud but wasn’t really expecting an answer. She took a deep breath, remembering what the counsellor at school told her about trying to keep calm. No it wasn’t enough. She kept up the easy breathing exercises but felt it was stupid. How could being calm help. She was trapped. Confused. Worst of all - there was no way out.

 

Oh yeah, she was freaking out. There was no reason for her to be in this place. The last thing she remembered was going to bed with her head swimming with all the new information she was trying to filter. She was still assimilating about being Kitsune and all the information her parents had kept from her.

It was a lot to take in.

She had gone to bed, asking for the night to deal but waking up she was regretting the idea. Why was she here? Where is here? It was dark. Worse than the station she had been kept at.

Then a voice carried. “Not _**you**_.”  
  


Kira wished she felt sharper; she must have knocked her head. She was usually able to figure things out quicker than this. “What is that supposed to mean?”   
  
She must have lost her mind.

She had to have or why was she talking to a voice when there was no one there?

“Me, My, I, You all are wrong.” Came the voice on the wind.

She craned her neck around trying to find the voice. “Then what is the question?”  
  


“What gets bigger the more you take away?”  
  
So she had been kidnapped to play a game of riddles. If that was the case then he should have picked a more difficult question. She has played riddle games with her mom since she was a kid.

“A hole. Ask me something difficult."

  
A cackle could be heard. Her heart jumped as that voice was getting closer. “What gets wetter the more it dries?”   
  


Kira rolled her eyes, upside, she had found one muscle that didn’t hurt. “A towel.”

  
She could see something in the dark. There was a figure. He was dressed like a soldier from years ago. There was a corporal rank on his collar. She had a really bad feeling about this - remembering what her mom said. She was guessing this was him. The creature.

  
“Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?”

Kira did not like where this was going. There was an answer, only thing she could think of, she whispered the answer, “A shadow.”  
  


As she looked up, she started to scream as the thing revealed itself, removing one bandage at a time .

* * *

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

_Sorry for the shorter chapter - but have been battling a nasty abscess and toothache since Monday. Hopefully am on the mend so I can write more this week._

__


	32. Episode 8: Time to Play pt 2

**Episode 8: Time to Play Pt 2**

Stiles was tempted to find a time travel spell and just rewind the night. He would happily go back to the part of the night where the thing he was dreading most was a safe sex talk with the pack. He was intending on making the talk as excruciatingly embarrassing as possible. It was a good plan and one he was going to enjoy with relish as the betas faces filled with horror.

 

Fast forward two hours later and there was a pack meeting to plan how to go up against a Japanese Fox. The biggest question being - how does one outfox a fox?

 

Today sucked and not in the fun way. He deliberately stopped thinking about fun sucking ways as he was with a bunch of supernatural creatures who could smell his arousal. Oh, and he needed to focus on the problem to hand.

 

“So you think the thing has Kira, or, wants to become Kira?”  
  
Stiles had to ask it; even if it did create a deadly silence in its path. Why was he the only to think it?

 

Mrs Yukimura froze, “What makes you think that?”  
  
Stiles shrugged. He couldn’t explain it. It was a gut thing. Actually that would be a lie. He was considering what would he do in the Nogitsunes place and that would be his first stage. He would then go after the places that could render aid to his victims. Once he had all the pieces in play, then and only then would he strike out at his enemies.

  
He had learnt strategy from his Nana. Queen Mab had only one way to play and that was total annihilation of your opponent. If it was anything else then it was not good enough or thorough enough.

 

“I think the Nogitsune would find it fitting,” Stiles answered honestly. “I would in its shoes.”

  
It made sense. If Stiles had learnt anything it was that the creature was out for revenge against those it perceived as having wronged him.  The death was insignificant, a by-product of the trick but this; taking over the body of the daughter who wronged you that would be righteous.

 

Peter nodded, “It wouldn’t just be fitting, it would be righteous. It perceives Mrs Yukimura to be the route of all its troubles. Its revenge will therefore be systematic taking apart your life bit by bit until it believes you have suffered enough.”

 

The whole pack shivered, knowing that Peter was speaking from personal experience. He was the one in the pack who best understood the darker side of revenge, having gone down that destructive path himself with Kate.  For once, the pack didn’t judge as harshly. Stiles saw Peter and Malia press against him offering him silent support. It was great to see.

 

Lydia didn’t like the idea of the student being taken over. She didn’t really know the girl really because she wasn’t pack. It didn’t matter as she could not help draw parallels between someone trying to possess Kira and her own unfortunate time dealing  with Peter’s shade. She asked with a fierce determination that the entire pack recognised. “How do we kill the Nogitsune?”   
  


All of the pack looked to Mrs Yukimura, expecting her to have the answer. She knew it would not to be the case as the first response they got was a delicate shrug from the elder Kitsune. She could tell that Stiles was struggling to resist letting his powers come out to play. She was close to egging him on in all reality.

 

Mrs Yukimura did offer, “I do not know. I battled it and trapped it in the ground. It took me and the Alpha you are hosting on your grounds to get that far and it broke my Katana.”  
  
Stiles resisted the urge to make Lord of the Ring references about reforging swords - although it was really hard. “Another reason. The Nogitsune would have assumed you would have trained your daughter to take your place.”  
  
Derek hummed, “I would for protection if nothing else.”

 

It was sensible. Stiles had been trained for as long as he could remember to handle his Fae powers; primarily for his own protection. His Dad had also made sure that he had basic self-defense alongside gun lessons. He knew there was an instinct to protect children by wrapping them up in cotton wool.  
  
Peter chuckled, remembering his own lessons to be able to protect himself and the pack. “Please we are taught to understand our power. Oh and rip the throats out of our enemies.”  
  
Malia perked up, “Can we train?”  
  
Stiles could see the look of delight on Peter’s face. He adored the idea,

 

“Course we can baby.”  
  
Stiles and Derek shared a look. It was great that Peter and Malia were getting along and wanting to bond. The question was maybe they should encourage it into something slightly less deadly. Nah. It was the pack. It was best to be protected and if you could bond at the same time; all the better.

 

Lydia sighed, “So what what do we do?”  
  
Derek answered, “We split into two teams. The first team tracks the Nogitsune and the other one figures out how to put it down permanently.”  
  
Those were good life goals and the pack split between the two camps easily enough. Stiles made one suggestion - that a third group headed to town. The third group served two purposes - One they could scout out downtown and see if Kira was around and secondly they would stop some of the more extreme gossip that tended to crop up around town.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The group tracking consisted of Peter, Malia, Isaac, Derek, Scott and Allison. It made sense for the strongest trackers to be part of the group. They were walking along the edge of the preserve coming up with the best plan of attack to do the search efficiently. Derek was the Alpha and in the end the decision would be his but he was not arrogant, nor was he stupid. He listened to advice to consider the best option.

 

He was watching his cousin. He had been initially reluctant to include her as everything was so new for her. He had been won over by her fierce insistence that she could do this and it she had the best nose as she knew her animal side inside out.  What he was seeing right now was his cousin practically vibrating with unrestrained energy and nervousness.

 

He knew what she needed to do, “Change Malia.”  
  
She whirled around and it was obvious that he was right. She was biting her lip, “I’m scared.”  
  
Derek was proud she had confessed her worries. He could not imagine what it would be like to be stuck in his wolf form for so long. He was a werewolf and that meant he was both wolf and man. His mama had made him understand that he could not treat himself as two halves but rather one whole being.

 

It was Peter who reacted best, which made sense. Out of all of them, Peter was the one to understand how horrifying the idea of losing oneself can be.   He was quick to reassure his daughter,   
  
“You are pack and we’re family. We’ll be your anchor.”

 

She stared a little longer at her father and cousin, almost as if she was weighing the truth in their words. She must have believed the words as she changed moments later.   
  
Scott was now looking pensive and Derek really hoped there was no more crisis of confidence. “What happens if we find the Nogit-thingy and it has Kira?”  
  


Peter’s droll response of, “We kill it,” was too be expected.

 

Derek chuckled and responded calmer, “We evaluate ... kill it if we can. Although I will probably call Stiles as I would fall more comfortable with a magic user present.”  
  


His response definitely seem to calm his mate’s best friend but any other thoughts or questions. Any other thoughts were lost in Malia tearing off into the streets. The others looked at each other before seemingly agreeing - if you can’t beat them, then join them. Derek cheated though as he morphed into his alpha form as he ran. It was the quickest form and he wanted to catch up with Malia to make sure someone was protected.

 

Allison left standing there did not agree. Scott would be in the doghouse all puns intended for leaving her.

 

She needed something to shoot.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Stiles waited for the others to leave to start researching and he knew that Lydia would not be far behind him.  They may have other skills and be supernatural themselves but all could agree that their brains were their biggest assets.

 

The three adults watched bemused and impressed. Mr and Mrs Yukimura had stayed and brought some of their own material with them, as well Chris with the Argent bestiary.

 

“How do we split the research so we don’t double up?”  
  


Stiles looked up, “Chris has the bestiary; the Yukimura’s have the Japanese and Korean whilst I will take the Elvish.”  
  
“Leaving me with the Latin,” she wasn’t able to hold her annoyance inside.  
  
Stiles smirked, “You’re the best at it.”

 

“You suck,” was Lydia’s retort and she grimaced knowing that it wasn’t her best comeback.  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly, “Like a champ but only for Derek.”

 

“That is more than I ever needed to know.”

 

The Yukimura’s spluttered in shock at such a blunt reply. Stiles could see the protests forming on their lips.  He held his hands up, cutting them off before it began,

“Yes we’re together. No there is nothing wrong. I am 18 and my father is fully aware.”  
  


“Your father approves?” she asked with astonishment.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “My father is the Sheriff. There is nothing he doesn’t know plus I would never put him or Derek in a scandal worthy position considering my age.”  
  


Lydia and Chris hid their smirks in their book. Stiles liked to play the excitable fool but they knew it was a carefully crafted image. However not too many people chose to look at the real person beneath. So they were always caught unaware when he turned BAMF on them. The fun of it was they had already seen a taste of what Stiles could do and still tested him.

 

When Lydia looked up from the book and her notes. She noticed that they were alone, “Where did the others go?”

 

Stiles snorted, ““To make our presence around town known in a bid to stop any more crazy rumours.”

 

Lydia snorted, “They still gossiping even though Derek is now a deputy?”  
  
Stiles shrugged as if to say, ‘what can you do?’ The sad fact of the matter was gossips were gossips and they would always find something to talk about. It just so happened the pack was their favourite topic to gossip about.

 

Lydia rolled her eyes knowing exactly who Stiles was referring to, “Small minds will come up with the craziest ideas to make their own lives feel less insignificant.”

 

Chris was grinning, “They have never come up with werewolf, hunters and Fae.”  
  
Stiles snickered, “We cannot be held accountable for their lack of imagination.”

 

The jokes were over. The adults watched the two teenagers start to research and Chris knew that their skills would put most seasoned hunters to shame.

 

He knew there was a better idea, “Be right back ... I’m gonna chase a contact.”  
  
He knew there was one person in all of the world who could give them some answers. The man from so long ago; his Japanese contact who he had fought by their side. He knew what the Nogitsune was at the time.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Whilst the pack did their level best to track down Kira and the Nogitsune; not realising that they were one and the same person right now.

 

Kira was stuck still trapped facing a nightmare. The bandages had unwrapped from the face and there was no American Soldier who had stolen her mom’s heart. There was just her.

 

Kira screamed as she saw a mirror image of herself. “What is this?”  
  


Her doppelganger smirked, “Us?”

 

She was trying to make sense of what she was seeing, “Why me?”  
  
Her double stroked her face, “You’re the only one Kira-san. We are meant to do great things together.”  
  
She was not so sure of that, “I don’t understand.”  
  
“I needed someone to let me in.”  
  
She whimpered, “You don’t need me.”  
  
“Sweetheart you already let me in and now it is time to play.”

 

It had such wonderful plans to unleash starting with the hospital and the cops.

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  



	33. Episode 8: Time to Play pt 3

**Episode 8: Time to Play Pt 3**

Malia and Derek were quickly pulling ahead of the others. Scott could have made a comment about cheating but it would have look ridiculous. He could hardly stand there yelling at a massive wolf and smaller coyote about doing what came naturally. It seemed all of the betas came to the same realisation and stopped. It was not a case of leaving their Alpha behind but they would do more good getting help.

 

Peter was the first one to figure it out and he shuddered, “They’re going to Eichen house.”  
  
“What? Why?” Isaac shivered, being a local he knew all about the creepy place.  
  
Peter shrugged, “Because it is fitting and what the Nogitsune knows.”  
  


They all agreed it made sense; thankfully Allison pulled up, “Get in.”  
  
Scott was smart enough to know what that glower meant. He was in trouble and he would need to think of a way to apologise. He was glad Stiles was not there to see him pull out the big puppy eyes - he needed all the help he could get. He hated it when Allison was mad with him.

  
“Ally.” He tried to start the conversation.  
  


She wasn’t even looking at him. Her eyes were focussed on the road. He did get a clipped, “Not know Scott.”  
  
Peter was amused as hell. He did adore his step-daughter now she was away from the influence of the unhealthy hunters. He had no doubt that she would drag him over hot coals for a few days.  He would tell Chris all about it soon enough.  “Yeah Scotty boy not now.”  
  
Scott showing some good sense realising his outvoted - decided to focus on the task at hand. “We need to get to Eichen House fast.”  
  


  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Security in Eichen House was not really designed with animals in mind. Well not animals with human minds anyhow. Derek and Malia made short work of the fence together.  They seemed to be working on the same wave length. They needed clothes so they followed the scents of laundry. They were not too worried about being seen by the patients. It was not like they would be believed if they reported seeing a wolf and a coyote. They were a little more careful of the orderlies though as the last thing he needed was animal control to be called.

 

They changed back to their human form and moved stealthily. They had thankfully picked up orderly uniforms so they wouldn’t be mistaken for the patients.

 

“Where are we going?” Malia asked Derek.

  
He wished he could give his cousin an answer but he didn’t know. He was glad Stiles was somewhere else. He was sure his mate would have more than one dog joke for him - as he was following his nose.

 

The only trouble was that following the scents had led them to the basement. Seriously. Derek wanted to groan in frustration. This was like every bad horror movie he and Stiles had ever watched.

 

Even Malia was uncertain by the creepy basement and she’d not had the luxury of a horror movie education. “Should we be going down there?”  
  
Derek shrugged, “Nope probably not but you’re coming right?”  
  
“Right beside ya.” She replied, eager to help and support her Alpha.

 

He was liking his cousin more and more. The basement was as creepy as expected. The worst thing was the smell. He could guess that this was where they had conducted some of the worse forms of treatment. Jesus. He could still see the dusty screwdriver next to a chair with way too many restraints.

 

“This is just nasty,” she exclaimed.  
  
Derek happened to thoroughly agree. “This is not good.”  
  
“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.  
  
Derek didn’t realise how much he could teach Malia. She was so use to her second skin that she had yet to put the two together again. He was hoping he could help her there. “Can you smell the air?”  
  
“Sure it is bitter, stagnant, musty and damp.” She could keep on but she was guessing that he got her point.

 

He looked at her proudly, “So you have picked up the scents good. The musty and damp smells are because it is a disused basement.”

  
She was quick enough to see that he hadn’t mentioned all the scents. She was not sure why there was a difference. “So what are the bitter and stagnant smells?”  
  
Derek sighed, “People give off chemo-signals. It is what lets us know are they angry, aroused, upset.”

 

He could see that she was filing everything away. He could tell that she wanted to learn everything. He was happy to be able to give her a few lessons. He knew that given her last few years she might have difficulties reading humans. If he could give her any hints - then he was happy to give her cheats.  
  
“So what does bitter and stagnant mean?”  
  
“A battle.” Derek answered as that was the only way he could explain it.

  
Malia wrinkled her nose, it was unpleasant and her Alpha wasn’t making any sense. “I only smell one person recently.”

Derek was getting a real bad feeling about all this especially seeing the broken mirror. He could tell that was new. There was a hint of blood on the side.   
  
“Exactly and those are the worse battles,” trying not to brood.`

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

The research was going nowhere fast. Stiles had found it all about the Nogitsune. He could tell that they liked tricks more than the Fae and even managed to feed off them. He bet his Dad wished he could feed off trickery and chaos - their food bill would have been a hell of a lot smaller if that was the case.

 

“Gah I am not in the mood for this.” He said slamming the book closed in frustration.  
  
Lydia was pouting, “I’m no closer either.”

 

He was close to whining, “I really need to kill this creepy thing.” He shuddered remembering how he had creeped on him through Barrows.

  
Chris growled, “Silverfinger is in the wind.”  
  
Stiles looked up in interest, “For how long?”  
  
“Since last week according to my associates.”  
  
Stiles quirked an eyebrow because seriously - that was more than just a coincidence. “Does that not seem a little strange to you?”  
  
Chris could see where he was going with this, “You think he knows about the Nogitsune?”  
  
Stiles chuckled, “If he is as paranoid as you say ... I have no doubt that he is in a bolt hole far away.”

 

Chris was clearly picking up some of his mates bad habits as he growled. Stiles resisted making a comment - barely. Chris finally growled out, “This does not help us!”  
  
Stiles pouted because the man had a point. “Let’s hope Derek has more luck than we did.”

 

Lydia was annoyed, “I doubt it.”  
  
Stiles had been debating it. He had had enough. He was not going to call his grandmother yet as he was acutely aware that she and Grandpa had a realm to run. Still he needed someone found and there was the whole hunt who loved to chase down prey. They would enjoy the chase of a 1000 year psychotic fox. It would almost make it a fair fight.

 

“You’re plotting something.”  
  
Lydia was always aware when he was up to no good. “Of Course I am. I have not been on a hunt in so long.” His grin was no where near reassuring, “It is going to be fun.”

 

With that he disappeared.   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at Chris, “You get to be the one to tell Derek.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


In the Fae Realm, Stiles grinned as he ran through the palace. He knew he had to be quick before Derek started to freak out. He was not deliberately trying to freak his mate out - he just had a sinking feeling that the situation would be getting a lot worse.

 

The palace was grand and intricate but thankfully he could navigate the place blindfolded. It had been one of his Grandpa’s games as a kid. It was only growing up that he understood the implications of the game. He was still grateful for the lesson - it was handy to be able to adapt and accept the less of one sense.

 

His hopes of getting in and out were dashed hearing,"Stiles my darling,"

 

Stiles wanted to sigh as so much for getting in and out.  "Hey Nana."

 

She looked at him with both affection and suspicion. A guy could get exasperated at how he seemed to raise such conflicting emotions in those he loved. "Why are you here Gen'?"

 

Stiles smirked, "Way to make a grandson feel loved."

He could play deflection and snark just as good as his grandmother. After all, she was the one he had learnt it from as a kid.

 

She tutted at him, “Don't give me that! There is no way you would pull your mate out of bed unless there was something wrong."

 

Stiles didn't blush as he was use to the blunt nature of the Fae even when it came to things that would make his pack blush. He had to explain, “You're right but we have a pack to look after and there is the small matter of a Nogitsune running around town."

 

His grandmother looked astutely at him, "Well you can't be a fox and a wolf at the same time."

 

He pondered the words. He knew his grandmother was giving him the solution in her own way. The Nogitsune was a fox at heart and a tricky nasty son of a bitch at that. So of course he couldn't be a wolf - the change would be rejected as his true nature was obviously showing already. Was it really as simple as Derek biting the thing?

 

In a twisted way it made sense.

 

He looked up at his grandmother and saw her look of satisfaction.  He was glowing in happiness  - he had an answer.  He ran forward and hugged his grandma, "Kove you and can I borrow the hunt?"

 

She chuckled, “Of course you can Gen’ ”

 

Stiles kissed Mab on the cheek. "You're awesome give my love to grandpa."

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Stiles phased back into his realm in the exact place he left it.  The living room of the Pack House only it was a hell of a lot more full than when he left. He'd forgotten in his excitement of having the answer that he hadn’t toned down his sparkly aura.

 

"Where have you been?!"

 

Stiles could have taken offence at his mates blunt demand but he was still too happy. He jumped Derek and kissed him soundly - not caring about the audience. It was the pack and they were use to the Alpha pair by now.  There were a few catcalls and lewd suggestions from Erica.  Stiles was a multi-tasking Fae and proud of it; he could kiss and point his middle finger at the same time.

 

Scott was the one to douse his lust, "Is he sparkling?"

 

Lydia never one to miss an opportunity to deliver a put down. "He is a Fae prince not a Twilight vampire."

 

Stiles pouted as Derek put him down, even if it was not far. Derek was still pressing against his back and his hands had drifted around his waist.

 

Peter showing he was the sensible one. "Was your hunt successful?"

 

Stiles nodded, "I went to see Grandma. She offered me the way to kill it and Demetri and his gang."

 

Stiles looked at the pack - if they had have been pups. They would have all been wagging their tails with curiosity.  

 

"Who is Demetri and the gang?" Chris asked.

 

Peter was one step ahead and was grinning, "You didn't?"

 

Stiles smirked, "I did. I don't play by the rules and I want the fox found without killing the townsfolk."

 

Isaac was the one to speak up, "Will someone please share with the pack?"

 

Peter answered for Stiles as he got the soft nod to go ahead, "Stiles contracted out help to the Wild Hunt."

 

Derek didn't mind; he trusted Stiles. "And how do I kill it?"

 

Stiles smirked, "First we set a trap for a fox and then you bite him ...” He knew his smile was probably the wrong side of demented but he didn’t care.

 

He now had a perfect audience, “After all, you can't be a fox and a wolf at the same time."

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	34. Episode 8: Time to Play pt 4

**Episode 8: Time to Play Pt 4**

****  
  


The fox in question was pleased as punch. It was all going to plan.  No one thought to look twice at the young girl that the Nogitsune was wearing. After all, anyone who looked at her would assume she must be visiting someone. She was just too nice and already had that reputation around town. In this case, Kira was the living embodiment of appearances being deceptive and that you should never just assume anything on appearances.

 

For now it didn’t matter. Kira wasn’t driving the bus so to speak. The Nogitsune was in control, meaning she would smile sweetly at you whilst she slit your throat.

 

It should be noted that there were no immediate plans to slit throats as the Nogitsune was looking to make its chaos a little more wide scale than just an individual. Why feed off scraps when you can have a banquet?

 

It looked around and as it got closer to the basement, the number of people in the hallways drastically reduced. Just as it opened the doors, it was struck by a deluge of emotions from its host.  It still stunned the malicious spirit just how inherently good his host was. It was weird and creepy. It was spending more time having subdue the host. She had no desire to cause any type of chaos and was doing her best to fight back against the possession.

 

It was sweet and the Nogitsune would give her points for trying but ultimately it would do her no good. The Nogitsune had been around this earth for a thousand years it had more than enough wits to see off a teenager.

 

The basement was a maze in itself. There were was more than one path to take. The Nogitsune approved, it was checking out the different places deciding what it wanted to do.  His first thought had been to manipulate the boiler to explode and cause chaos and carnage as the staff reacted to the crisis.

  
  


Then again, as it closer it noticed the the door which led to the cremator.  Ohh. That could be fun. In so many ways. It may have had to wait sixty years for its revenge but in doing so - he could use their inventions to inflict misery without risking its magic.

 

Who would they pick to go up with a bang? It needed to be someone who would cause a commotion and it would have to arrange for an audience so that the living pyre would be effective.

 

The Nogitsune sighed. It would be such fun but would take too much effort. What it needed was honest to god minions.  The lackies that could do the grunt work.  There was a chance of calling the Oni back. The only trouble was the sacrifice of power needed to call them in order to do your bidding.

 

It would be worth it. The Nogitsune had only a small window of opportunity - in which it could maximise the disorder and chaos. The dice was thrown. It took a different options. There was such a hot fire raging inside and if the monitoring equipment was turned off; and then the dials were twisted. It did not have a fine understanding of how the machines worked. Still it did not take a genius to recognise that if you fiddle with enough knobs until all the circuits and pipes start to shake then you are on to a winner.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

 

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf at the same time.”  
  
A lot of the pack didn’t see it. Peter was grinning, “That is righteous.”  
  
“I liked the poetic justice too, it was Nana’s idea.” Stiles confessed. He was still happy that once they found the annoying spirit they could get rid of the damn thing for good. Stiles knew that many would try and just banish it. Personally he was of the opinion it was a stupid idea. You should never leave an enemy alive that could feasibly come back and stab you in your back.

 

Peter spoke up, “The bite will be rejected?”

 

Stiles grinned, “Nana believes that the two bites will fight and I doubt it would be comfortable having a fox and a wolf fighting inside of you.”

 

Derek was clearly thinking, “I remember momma once said that she had seen it happen. The wolf was bitten by a wereleopard. It just disintegrated.”

 

“Ashes to Ashes ... Dust to Dust.”

 

Stiles sighed wistfully, “I hope so Ally.”  
  
Scott was looking pouty and aggrieved and Stiles knew he was going to regret asking before he even did it. Still he was trying to be a good Alpha’s mate and look after the emotional well-being of his pack.

 

“What’s up Scotty?”  
  
“We’re just going to kill her?”  
  
Stiles was starting to understand where the problem lay. He was hoping it was just the death of Kira and not the Nogitsune. They would be having more than just words if it was the latter. “No but the fox has got to go.”  
  
“Can we not separate her?” Scott asked hopefully.

 

Stiles looked to Chris, Peter and Derek, wondering if they had any ideas. He was never one to want to kill an innocent and the thing with Kira was going to screw with him royally. “Can we do it?”   
  
Argent sighed, “We don’t have much time?”  
  
Derek was the one to ask him, “Do you know the ritual Sti’ ?”  
  
Stiles pinched his nose, “I’ve performed it but I don’t have the ingredients to perform it.”

 

Chris was glad to still have his hunting supplies. It was a rare case where he dealt with possession. If he was honest he happily farmed those jobs off onto the Winchesters. They were always messy as he was seeing first hand. “I have the stuff.”

 

Stiles was relieved as that made things easier. “Well Derek has to go to work. You guys are in charge of finding me a ritual space. Once we get the thing we need to move quickly.”

 

Lydia was in her element, “You want multiple spaces or just one and prepared.”  
  
It was a good question and one he was thinking about. He looked at his Alpha, “What do you think?”  
  
Derek wasn’t phased, “Prepare multiple places that way we can head to the closest.”

 

“You going on the hunt?” Derek wasn’t asking him to not go.

 

Stiles nodded, “I need it found.”  
  
Peter sighed, “We will have the ingredients to separate the host from its body.”  
  
Stiles nodded as the whole plan hinged on their ability to get Kira free from the thing. It was too bad that this was not the tv series Supernatural. (The Winchesters are still bitching at there life story being made into a TV programme.) Stiles would have loved it too be as simple as say a few words and they could get the person free of the possession. When all this was over - he was going to make all of the pack get tattoos that would serve as wards. On top of that - he didn’t care how long it took him he was going to ward the hospital and the Sheriff’s station from ill intent. He would even fix the school too as they were the key areas.    
  
If he was honest to himself - he would love to be able to ward the whole damn area. The only issue he had - was the power. It would take several months and several trips to the Fae Realm in between for the sheer power needed.

 

Now was not the time. He kissed Derek soundly, knowing just how crazy things, “Have fun.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
Derek left and Stiles called the Fae to him. They were going to hunt - the pack house made as good as base as any for the Hunt.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

****  
  
  


The hunt had some of Stiles favourite Fae in. They were the ones who had taught him how to hunt and track. It was cute really that Chris and Allison thought they were hunters - they were good but they had nothing on the guard.

 

The leader, Wodan, was freaking out most of the pack. Stiles grinned, knowing it was the blue tattoos and the minimal clothing. He was nigh on certain that wodan was only wearing clothes to help keep the sensibilities of his pack. He was never that circumspect in the realm. Wodan was of the opinion if you’ve got it; then flaunt it.

 

Lydia was finally realising just who was in front of her, “Is this the prelude to death?”  
  
Wodan snorted, showing razor sharp teeth. “It won’t be our death and we stopped killing all mortals who saw us when you humans fixed your death rate. It got too suspicious.”  
  
Peter wanted to giggle at the comment. He loved the way that they didn’t stop killing because they had reformed but rather they couldn’t get away with it. He had a feeling he could get along well with them.

 

Wodan was bored, “Come along princeling ... Let’s hunt.”  
  
Stiles was showing just how far he had come in faith and trust. He let the pack see his Fae armour and just how otherworldly he could be before he phased out to join the hunt.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


The Hunt was on going and they were running through the preserve. Stiles was paying attention to the hunt but he was keeping a close eye on his bond with Derek and the rest of the pack. Still there was something bothering him and it was to do with Derek.

 

Stiles had been running ragged. He was using his ability to phase between places, making sure all of the key players were safe.  He was glad that Peter and Chris had come through.  Chris had the ingredients, Peter the knowledge to make the concoction. It was cute to see Malia and Allison ready to attack anyone who went for their fathers. It was clearly the family way.

 

He was about to say something when he felt a tug on his magic core. It was not a pack bond it was a Fae trick. Why the Fae couldn’t use a cellphone he would never know?   
  


He had a wry grin for the family, “Be right back.”

  
He listened to his magic and sent himself to its location. Wodan was waiting, “Found the little bastard.”  
  
“The bastard is possessing an innocent girl that I have to try and rescue and then kill it. Only the thing is as old as you are!”

 

He didn’t like what he saw. Stiles was seeing where the trail ended. It was the goddamn hospital. Melissa was working right now and in the middle of her shift. You do not touch Mama McCall and live to tell the tale. Stiles was going to make the Nogitsune beg, before he finally put it out of its worthless existence.

 

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face as Wooden laughed, “Have fun little prince and call us if you want us to join the fun.”

 

Stiles was going to have more than just fun.

 

The Nogitsune wanted to play ... Stiles would play only he was never going to play fair.

 

Stiles felt a massive flash of alarm flash through him from Derek. He tested the pack bonds, it was not just Derek - it was Jordan and his Dad too.

  
It was at the station. He had a choice to make, he looked to Wodan, “Can you get that place evacuated? I need to get to Derek and Dad.”  
  
The nodded head was all the confirmation Stiles was looking for.  He refused to run around any longer - this bastard was going down!

 

* * *

  
**Coming Next Week:- Episode 9: Stand Your Ground Pt 1**

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	35. Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt1

**Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt1**

Derek trusted his pack, he knew that they had the situation in hand. He didn’t like having a shift when he should be with the pack.  It still sucked and the well known stoic guy was restless as a result. It was bad enough that even his colleagues were commenting on it.

“You okay Derek?”  
  
Derek wanted to growl, ‘no’. The big question was why did he feel this way. He took a page out of Stiles’ book and listened to his instincts. He closed his eyes, people would assume he was just collecting himself or sighing. He wasn’t, he was using his Alpha senses to take in his surroundings.

He got it.

He wanted to shift and that was making him antsy.  He only ever did so if there was a threat close to hand. If his wolf was so restless - Where was the threat? As far as he was aware there was no one currently in the station locked up that he would consider dangerous. It was ridiculous. He was an Alpha werewolf with a strong pack. The only one that would make his fur-hackles rise - would be the Nogitsune.

He froze. This was not good. He was around too many mortals that could be hurt in the crossfire.  
  
The Nogitsune that all of the pack was trying to track down. It seemed like they didn’t need the hunt. It looked he was coming to Derek - He must be sensing the Nogitsune?   
  
Damn trickster spirit. He prefered his foes to be ones who go for your throat. Still he had a worried partner to calm down. “Don’t know gonna have a word with the boss and I will let you know.”  
  
He walked into the Sheriff’s office, “This sucks.”  
  
The sheriff did not blink or look up from the report he was reading. His only observation was, “You’ve been hanging around Stiles too long.”

Derek shrugged as he couldn’t deny it. In fact he was proud of it. “Probably. Can I do a perimeter check?”  
  
This clearly got his attention as the Sheriff put his paper’s down. “Anything I should be worried about?”  
  
Derek was not quite sure how to answer the question. He could lie but then even without his werewolf advantages - John always knew when someone was lying to him. It was what made him such a good cop. “The Nogitsune is stepping up its campaign. Stiles has called in the Hunt to help track it down.”  
  


His all but father-in-law sat back assimilating what was said. It was clear from his reaction he knew who Derek was referring too. It was bad if Stiles had called the hunt down; their reputation was well deserved.

  
“Any clue on its identity?” He asked falling back on his own skills.  
  
Derek winced because this was the crux of the problem, “We believe it is possessing the Yukimura’s daughter, Kira.”  
  
“Why?”   
  
Derek sighed because wasn’t that the sixty four thousand dollar question. “There is a history between the creature and the family. The Nogitsune would find the possession ironic.”

As he said it a fire alarm went off, Derek knew what was happening and he was worried for his fellow Deputies. They needed to get people out quickly.

Some of what he was thinking must have showed on his face as John said one word.

“Shit.”

**  
**  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

The little family had broken off from the pack to get the ingredients and then make the tincture. It made sense between Chris and Peter they had the ingredients and the power to use them to make the mixture potent. Whilst Peter was no Fae; he had enough power to finish a resurrection ritual - so he was by no means a slouch in the power department.

“How do you think he did it?” Malia was asking Allison.

Allison was listening and patiently answering any questions. She was also standing guard with her favourite crossbow. When Malia had been offered a weapon she had grinned, showing razor sharp teeth. The message was understood - Malia was never without some useful weapons.   
  
“Do what Mal’ ?”

“He did the glowy armour thing.”

Allison could hear the awe in her sister’s voice. In truth she had been in awe; only she had learnt to hide her feelings better. “No clue. He has never shown the pack that trick before.”  
  
“Not even to the Alpha?”  
  
Allison wondered about that question. In all honesty. She was not sure. She knew that the Alpha pair were strong mates and that by bonding it had seemingly increased their powers. At least that is what she had surmised from everything that had been said. “You would have to ask Derek that one Malia.”  
  
Peter and Chris shared a fond look. There had been a concern over how Allison may take to Malia. She was her sister but she had never known about her - in fairness, they didn’t either. Chris was not sure how that could have happened. Peter had for once held his council but his sister better hope she had a damn good reason because he didn’t care about death - he would find a way to make her pay, even in the afterlife.

“You okay sweetheart?”

He asked, taking to fatherly concern more that he ever thought he would. “I don’t like waiting and skulking.”  
  
Chris was the one to chuckle, “The Nogitsune is very much like a fox.”  
  
“They are stupid tricksters and I hated them in the forest. Stringy too when I had to eat them.”  
  


Peter grinned at the assessment. He liked the fact she had blatantly hunted a few, possibly out of disdain than hunger. “Rabbits are better.”

Chris and Allison could have made many comments here. Chris settled it with a dry, “Better than eating Bambi.”  
  
Peter sniffed haughtily, “So you say. The stuff is almost ready. Are you armed with silver?”

“Of course, I changed all the bullets and reloaded the bows with silver tips.”

It seemed Chris was taking no chances and in truth the minute he had seen the creatures he had switched the weapons to silver based ones. It was the only thing he knew that could slow down the Oni or the creature.

  
“What will the mixture do?”

Chris answered Malia, “It will separate the host and the Nogitsune ... It should also trap the Nogitsune inside a copy of the body.”  
  
“Meaning we can kill it?” She asked, sounding hopeful.

“We hope so.”

At this point all they could do was hope.

**& *&*&*&*&*&**

Wodan took his task seriously. The Princeling had asked him to get the humans to safety. He was not sure why it was important but he would always follow a royal command.  The question was how do they evacuate a human hospital?

There was only one way. They would have to take a page out of their princelings book and look human. His first point of call was the nurse he’d seen in the Prince’s mind. She was important to the pack and to his Prince, ever since his own mother had faded.   
  
Now where would he find this Melissa McCall?  He headed to the nurses station, using the information that the prince had sent him before disappearing. He found the fiery little brunette, “Excuse me Nurse McCall?”  
  
She turned around, frowning not recognising the guy, “Can I help you?”

Wodan gave a small bow, “I have been asked to get you to safety by the Prince.”

She didn’t bother to hide her confusion. She knew no prince and why would they care about her safety? “I don’t know a prince.”

Wodan sighed and forgot just how good the prince was at hiding who he was. He didn’t just mean in the princelings use of glamours. “You know him as Stiles.”  
  
Now he had her attention, there was a fiercely protective look that he recognised on all mother’s faces.  “Where is he? Are they safe?”  
  
Wodan knew that there was no good answer to the question. He was impressed by the fiery mortal. She made him wary and considering his reputation as the Captain of the hunt.   
  
“The prince is unharmed but he is concerned for this place. The Nogitsune was tracked to here. He left sensing trouble with his mate.”  
  
Melissa was concerned on two levels. She was aware of the Nogitsune, she had been briefed by John. It seemed like the creature was stepping up its campaign. She didn’t know when the creature would strike. She couldn’t decide if it would leave traps here; cause chaos and injuries at the station first and then take out the hospital in the second wave. The second wave starting when they treated the injured from the attack at the station.  Her other concern was Derek and John were on duty. John was going to pick her up for a late night dinner as it was the closest they were going to get to a date with their schedules this week.

“Will the Nogitsune take out the Hospital first or second wave?” She said a loud.

Wodan quirked an eyebrow, impressed with her poise. “If I was the Nogitsune. Second Wave.”  
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and centered herself. “I will kill that man myself if he dies before we get our date.”

Wodan didn’t know the mortal man but he would be a fool if he let this woman slip through his hands. “My lady we need to get you moving.”  
  
She laughed softly even as she blushed at the compliment. “You get points for style but I can’t just leave we have the sick. If the Nogitsune is planning something ... I need them out of here.”

He got it. Sadly he did. It would be tempting to just render her asleep using magic and then carrying her off. It would make life simpler, so much so. So why was he thinking of how to evacuate the hospital? He was going to blame Genius for this when the Queen asked.

“You won’t leave until everyone is out?”   
  
She nodded her head in the affirmative - stubborn woman. In such a case he was willing to bow to her more extensive knowledge. “What do we do?” He really hoped that something appeared that he could hunt as this day had been quite vexing.

Melissa had a big grin on her face as she asked, “You up to a little fire starting?”

**  
**  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

Stiles was unaware of what was going on at the hospital. He had to put it from his mind and trust the guard to see Mama McCall safe. He was focussing on the Sheriff’s Office.  He used his Fae sight to assess the station. It was weird using that form of vision. The best way to describe it was the trippiest rainbow vision ever. Only Stiles could see a lot with it; he could see the humans. Derek glowed gold due to their bond. His Dad was silver thanks to the familial link. Next to his Mate there was someone his sight was picking up - he guessed the person was Jordan.

The inner office was safe but Stiles knew the Nogitsune was hiding somewhere. He should be able to see them from the ridge above the station. Even if the crafty creature was hiding; the magic would leave a trace his sight would pick up.

It was killing him not just to storm in there. He had to be smart about this and he needed a plan. He was on his cell to Peter. “How are we coming along with the tincture?”  
  
“The concoction is finished. Why?”   
  
“The pack?” Stiles asked. He was already stretched thin thinking about both the hospital and his Dad’s place.  He was not sure he could handle another front of attack. He was only keeping a tenuous hold on his temper right now.

“Finding us a ritual space still.” Peter reported.  
  
Stiles let out a sigh of relief, “That is good but the fighters of the pack need to split off the hospital.”  
  
“On it.”

Stiles grinned because Peter was more than capable of doing the right thing when needed. He just had to respect the person giving the order.  “Thanks and can you get to the Station I need someone with me.”  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid.” Peter practically ordered as he closed the call down.

Stiles pouted as he was not the type to do anything stupid unless someone forced his hand. He just hoped he could stay watching. This sucked. He was going to make the Nogitsune pay for the torture of him having to wait to take action.

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

**  
**  


Stiles had been patient. He had. The night was closing in and he knew the Nogitsune would strike now - during the darkness. He felt the bonds of pack to his left, “About time you got here?”  
  
Chris settled along with Allison on the ground aiming their scopes, “What we got?”

Stiles sighed, “Derek and all the others are in the main work area. Found the little bastard.”  
  
Chris and Peter were pleased, this was the first time they had truly come close to catching the damn thing. “It’s time to make a stand.”

From their little observation post they say the lights be cut; the alarm started to howl. Stiles was through playing games. “Peter want to play?”  
  
Peter grinned even as he was morphing into his beta form.  “Always.”  
  
Stiles grinned, looking just as menacing despite not having fangs. “Let’s go. Chris, Allison, Malia stay on the outside and protect the deputies coming out.”  
  


As they stormed down the hill, a blast rocked the front of the office. Stiles didn’t blanch or stop. He looked at Peter, “I will get inside and blast a hole through the wall to get them out.”  
  
It was funny neither of them stopped or wondered what had happened. The blast was to take out the entrance to trap the people inside. It would maximise the chaos. Stiles just hoped the Nogitsune hadn’t picked up too many buddies.

Stiles transported himself inside the station, subconsciously using his bond to transport himself next to Derek. The smoke was thick in the air. He checked on his Dad, who thankfully looked okay. He was guessing Derek had shielded him from the blast looking at the soot on the back of his shirt and how clean his Dad was. He would give him a special thanks for that later. Right now he had a spirit to put down.

His Dad hugged him, “Stiles.”  
  
Stiles chuckled weakly, “Will you ground me if I blast a hole in the side of the wall.”  
  
“No not this once.” His Dad smiled affectionately.

“Oh good. Make sure everyone gets out. I’ve got a god to put down.”

John Stilinski was man who knew when to argue. He could see his son was serious. His instincts would always be to shield his son from harm. This time, he knew it was futile. He would do as suggested and get the Deputies out. He saw Peter and Derek standing close to each other, “Protect him.”  
  
Peter nodded solemnly although privately, he thought Stiles would be protecting them.  They raced after him. “Wait up.”  
  
They turned the corner to see the light show begin.  Stiles saw the swarm of shadows between him and the thing masquerading as Kira.

Stiles could only assume it was meant to inspire fear. He chuckled, “I’m not afraid of the dark ... Are you afraid of the light?”  
Derek just knew they were about to find out.  
  


* * *

**  
**  


However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 


	36. Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt2

> ** Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt2 **

  
The Nogitsune hunger was finally being sated. The chaos was delicious. You would have thought that the deputies would have been less anxious. All it had done so far was cut the power and trigger the infernal alarm. It was a start.

 

It could smell a wolf, how exciting. This just might be fun. It was so boring having to hide even if it was prudent. It was so tired of having to hide like a rat. The Nogitsune was a thousand year old god. It was plain embarrassing to be forced to hide.

 

It was hard to be patient when it knew the chaos was soon to unfold. The attack it had planned would be so much fun. The first wave of the attack at the station would cause chaos amongst the protectors and warriors of the town. Then when they were sent for treatment at the hospital -  it would unleash the second wave of the attack aimed directly at the hospital.

 

Revenge would be sweet.

 

The wolf was the Alpha who had interfered with Barrows. The Nogistune was going to make sure he was the one to call the arrogant Alpha. He had had enough of werewolves to last it several lifetimes! The last one it had tangled with had been the cause of the enforced slumber and resulting hunger.

 

Dusk was setting in and the deputies were all returning from their patrols. It was the shift change too so there was the maximum number of people in the building.  As soon as the dark was just enough; the Nogitsune grinned :- It was show time!

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Back at the hospital, Wodan was listening to the plan that Lady McCall had considered. It was something else! The mean part was where they would not be allowed to use magic. It was a big hospital! He had to clarify the last point,

 

“And I can’t use magic?”   
  
Melissa rolled her eyes, “To set the small but delicately placed fire that will need to be set off. Yes. To get the humans out no.”

 

She was firm and already mentally running through the evac procedure in her head. It would have to be spotless; she was just praying that the Nogitsune was not close by and did something in reaction to their plan. She couldn’t be ruled by far. They would be damned if they didn’t move and she had a responsibility to see as many of her patients safe as possible.  
  
“Why not?” Wodan was genuinely perplexed. What was the point of having magic, if you couldn’t use it.

 

“We’re humans and these patients will freak,” she explained patiently. They would not have room to put every patient into Eichen House when they started to talk about magic.

 

He huffed, “I don’t suppose you will let me adjust their memory?”  
  
She just gave him a pointed look. Wodan was impressed and he definitely hoped the mortal was worthy of this fine lady. It looked like he had a hospital to empty. He was glad that some of the guard had annoyed him - he could use this as a training ‘exercise’ that some may describe as punishment detail.

 

“There was a question in there?” Was all she said as a verbal reply.

 

He huffed in amusement, “No so where shall I go and start my magical fire?”

 

He was shown a place on a map, “Right there.”  
  


It wasn’t quite the victory of chasing down a prey but setting something alight would have to do in the meanwhile. He hoped his prince was having more fun against his quarry.

  
  


It just happened he was.

  
  


The Nogitsune was pissed - everything should have been perfect. The alarms were blaring and the mortals were starting to panic. The sweet taste of chaos raced across the Nogitsune like the sweetest ecstasy.

 

And then ...

 

It stopped.

 

The Nogitsune opened its eyes hearing the crash of the wall collapsing. No that was not true it was a blast aimed at the wall. The source of the collapse was not threw a bomb of its machinations but rather a manipulation of the wind. It knew of only one race who could do that - the Fae.

 

It growled, sense of frustration building, as the same cocky Fae as before seemed to crash the plans. Why did they keep meddling?

 

The Fae, Stiles his host’s mind provided, stood there full of energy and lightness. It made the Nogitsune want to scream. Its presence was mocking just by merely standing there. There was no fear from him. He was fierce and protective - why did he keep having to ruin things? It was not like the Nogitsune had upset the Fae - It was not stupid enough to upset the Fae. The last of its kind to try and do that - begged to die but Queen Mab was not in a forgiving mood, or, so the story goes. For all the Void knew the creature might possibly still be locked up in the Palace’s dungeon.

 

The Fae was the Alpha’s mate and related to the Sheriff. Shame - it was a pretty little thing.  If he hadn’t been sullied by the wolf the Nogitsune would have loved to have taken the light from it. Still the Fae and Alpha werewolf were adding complexities to the plan that it could have done without.

 

It didn’t matter - revenge could not be held back.

 

The Nogitsune refused to go back into the ground where the damn Kitsune had put it when she got squeamish. The fact it was wearing the Kitsune’s daughter was just making its revenge sweeter. That woman had been responsible for putting it in the ground.  If this was to be its last stand it was going to count.

 

The Fae stood in front of all the others - protecting them. This was going to be dicey, smart people did not tangle with the Fae.

 

“I have no quarrel with the Fae,” it tried to reason.  
  
Stiles snorted, “You attack my father and mate. You **better** believe I have a quarrel with you.”  
  
“He’s a wolf and the old man is mortal.”  
  


Stiles could tell the Nogitsune was clutching at straws. “They are mine and I am every inch my grandparents heir.”

 

The Nogitsune remembered their previous encounter, “You said they were ... ?”  
  
“Queen Mab and King Edward,” Stiles replied calmly.  
  


There was no good answer the Nogitsune could give. It knew now there would be no mercy offered. It would take winning this showdown if it wanted to gain its revenge. It needed back up; the Nogitsune called for the Oni, knowing it would expend energy but it needed the help.

 

The Oni were now forced to do his bidding. They should slow the cocky Fae down.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

 

Stiles didn’t blink at the appearance of the Oni. He was more aware of them and he had done his due diligence - they were not as fearsome as they were originally feared to be. Oh don’t get him wrong; they were deadly but they had weaknesses. It was a weakness he was only too happy to exploit. They had a chronic, fatal allergy to silver as long as it went where a heart should reside.

 

Sadly Stiles did not have any silver to hand. The knives in his sleeves and the sword strapped to his back were diamond coated to make them unbreakable - ruling out a physical fight. He would have to rely on his wits and magic. Stiles was certain they would have another fatal allergy. The Oni relied on the dark as it was the only time they were ever seen.

 

So Stiles would take the darkness away from them.

 

Stiles was trusting that everyone was so freaked that they would ignore the light show and smackdown which was about to start. It didn’t matter he could here his Dad was leading his people out of the hole he’d created. One of the Oni flitted away and went for the escaping deputies. Stiles heard the howling scream; he guessed the Oni had met one of the Argent bullets.

 

The Nogitsune actually looked pleased with itself. As if the Oni could actually slow him down. Stiles made sure the energy was building. He only needed a few more seconds and then the fiercest light a Fae could generate would be blasting its way down the corridor. It would have the same intensity as the power of a thousand suns. He would be lying if he said he would not enjoy it when it happened.

 

He refused to budge in the meantime as he was the one best equipped to take on the creature and survive. The Nogitsune looked so sure of itself, Stiles had to bait him,

 

“I’m not afraid of the dark ... Are you afraid of the light?”

 

He’d built up the energy - just right. It felt like he was ready to explode.

 

So he did. He let go of all the energy at one time.   
  
It was explosive.

 

The light tore threw the Oni and they disappeared back into the shadows where they belonged. The wall behind the Void like Kira was not a match to Stiles’ powers, especially in their weakened state. It broke in the middle and then carried on crumbling.

 

His Dad could be heard behind him, “Everyone is out.”  
  
Stiles always trusted him to get the deputies out and that Derek and Peter would be there to keep him safe. He had too, as he was not stupid enough to turn his back on the Nogitsune for one second. He was Fae; the only good opponent was a dead one.

 

The damn thing pouted. Stiles guessed it was aiming for cute. It just looked sick and twisted coming from someone he knew to be a sweet girl. He was only too happy to taunt it once again,

 

“What’s the matter? You’re old ...  performance issues are to be expected.” He said in a low voice, almost whispering, like he was letting the Nogitsune in on a big secret.

 

He heard Derek and Peter snort. He just watched in satisfaction as the comment sunk home. The look of outrage would have been hilarious in any other circumstance. “You are nothing but a childish brat!”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Derek likes me like that.”  
  
He thanked all the stars for the fact his Dad was too busy to have caught the innuendo. At least he hoped that he had been too busy because otherwise he would catch grief for the comment.

 

The Nogitsune laughably threw a projection up around him. It was pretty but Stiles was not a fan of snow. He waved his hand and cut through the whole projected glamour. It went back to the rapidly falling apart Sheriff’s station that he knew and had loved.  

  
“You try glamours against a Fae?” He let his disbelief shine through his question.

 

“You’re not immortal or invincible.” The Nogitsune hissed.

 

Stiles had to bite back a grin. The last comment meant he knew his plan was working. He needed to keep the creature off guard and carelessly destroying each attack would be worth it.  An angry opponent was a careless opponent. All the while Peter was slowly and carefully inching close enough to throw the tincture over her.  It needed to happen and the words invoked simultaneously.

 

“Never said I was and I still get grounded.”  
  
“You can’t stop what I have in motion.”  
  
Stiles grinned, “Is the divine move in play?”   
  
The sharp grin was back, “And so much more ...”

It was dark and full of promise, “You know the problem with divine moves?”  
  
The Nogitsune snorted, he doubted this child could truly conceive the full complexity of a divine move. It was a move in a game played where it was born. The move was named after a move that could reverse the flow of a game bringing a player back from the brink of what should be a loss.  “They take away a certain victory.”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “No it assumes your opponent is stupid enough to let you snatch away victory ...”

 

Peter threw the the mixture and Stiles smirked, “And I have never been stupid.”

 

* * *

  
  


However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	37. Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt3

**Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt3**

 

The sound the Nogitsune made was horrific and even Lydia would have covered her ears at the sound. Stiles knew it was working and this was the first step. It was crucial that this work - first. They needed to separate the cursed thing from Kira. He needed to do all he could as he didn’t want to have her death on his conscience. If it was unsuccessful - he would do what he had to. He was raised to do his duty and protect people and if was a choice between Kira and the whole town - then sadly there was no choice.

 

Thankfully it was working. He watched dispassionately as the Nogitsune collapsed on the floor. It was clear that all thoughts of superiority were gone in favour of coughing its guts up. It was a losing battle.

 

“What have you done?” It gasped out.  
  
Stiles grinned, knowing it was already beginning to experience the effects of the potion.

 

It was time.

 

He started to chant but the words held no particular meaning - they were just a focus. His will was the true key. He was focussing on his desire of pinning the Nogitsune to a body - but only a copy of the body. The Nogitsune was trying to fight it and Stiles poured more of his will into the effort. There was no way it was going to escape from this place.

 

He decided now was the time to let it in on the plan, “I am making you a real girl.”  
  
Peter grinned in delight. You had to admire someone who could deal with such a deadly foe and make quips at the same time. It was a talent really, he had to ask,

 

“Didn’t you mix your fairytales?”  
  
“Yeah she is no Pinocchio. All she is a void of nothingness.” Stiles replied. It was not said in a mean way; more a statement of fact. It was all the more damning for it.

 

Stiles could see the minute the Nogitsune stopped fighting his magic. It was not a willing surrender. He could tell it was in the vain bitter hope that there would be enough energy to fight back. He could see the pain - it must be excruciating; he was already planning on making something to soften the memories for Kira when this was all over. The spell was causing every cell in the host's body to duplicate and then force it to separate into a copy of the body.

 

Stiles could see the minute where the true Kira surfaced in her own body. There was a heart wrenching sob. He had no doubt it was because she was thinking of all the things she had done whilst she had been trapped. It can’t have been easy seeing the Void!Kira copy collapsed by her side.

 

Derek spoke softly, “Peter get her out of here.”  
  
It was quite the turnaround but Stiles knew Peter would be the right one to help her. They needed to deal with the evil Void version. The beta would see the pack safe whilst the Alphas dealt with the main threat.

 

The Void!Kira didn’t hide her feelings. It was such a change from the sweet but shy girl they knew in school. There was a malicious nasty edge that rid her features of any potential cuteness.  It practically spat out its threat to Derek, “I am going to make a fur carpet out of your hide.”  
  


Before Stiles could react to the threat to his mate; Derek bared his fangs, keeping perfect control, only letting his eyes flash red. “I would like to see you try.”  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly, “I would like to see her try.” Showing just how dismissive he was; he turned his back trusting Derek to have his six,  “She would be dead before she hit the ground.”  
  
It didn’t like that comment and its ego was certainly not dented as it hissed, “You can’t kill a god.”  
  
Stiles smirked, sending a blast of energy landing her on her ass. He watched as she slammed into the wall. “The Fae don’t acknowledge Gods sweetie.”

 

It got up, dusting itself off as it did.  “Why are you interfering?”  
  
Stiles looked to Derek as if to say, is it serious?

 

In reality it didn’t matter - they had a plan. It was time for phase two. He wanted this bitch gone from his territory. He started to let fly a barrage of magic that would make any of the Fae proud. It was a whirlwind and all the Nogitsune could do was shield itself from the onslaught.

  
Stiles was determined this would be the Nogitsune’s **last stand.**

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&***

 

Over the other side of town the hospital was in a frenzy. Going according to plan, the fire had been discovered and the evac procedures had been triggered.  Melissa was overseeing the movement of the E.R to a temporary, almost M.A.S.H style outpost outside.  Although she was calm in regards to the evac as she had enough experience not to lose her head. She was not enjoying the constant feeling of paranoia, knowing that the Nogitsune could have something planned and strike at any minute.

 

The radio blared, “There has been an explosion at the Sheriff’s station.”

  
She gave herself a moment,  standing stock still and counted backwards from five. It was all the time she would give herself to freak out. She was now worrying about the Nogitsune’s attack on John and Derek, as well as, the potential for new attacks at the hospital increasing ten-fold.

  
She shared a look with her new friend, “Please tell me they are okay?”  
  
Wodan used his connection to the Prince to check on his status. He was unable to check on them but he could tell a lot from his princelings emotions. He opened his eyes and answered honestly,

 

“He is not grief stricken but he is wanting vengeance if that tells you much.”

 

He was surprised by the smirk on the nurse’s face. It was not the smile of a healer. “Good it means that John and Derek are okay.”

 

The Leader of the guard, grinned, so she really did know Stiles well. He was guessing that she approved of the plan. “What now?”  
  
She sighed as this was getting infinitely more complex,”Now I need to organise a triage for the injured.”  
  
Wodan was more likely to be the cause of the injuries, with his role as the Captain of the Hunt. However as the Fae hated to stay idle. He ordered the guard to help with the setting up of the triage. It was a good thing that they had disguised themselves as members of staff so no one would think to question them.

 

Nearly half an hour later - He looked up, hissing he could see creatures in the entrance to the hospital. He knew them to be the Oni and right now they were inside whereas the patients were outside. That was good news for him. He was glad to finally have a battle, he bowed formally as he had been raised to be polite, “Excuse me milady.”

 

Melissa saw a gleaming blade drawn. She looked at all the other workers round here and as they didn’t react to the very ornate deadly sword being drawn - She assumed magic was at hand.  All she could say was, “Happy Hunting.”  
  
Wodan grinned, “I have longed for a spot of violence.”  
  
He kissed her hand gallantly and headed towards the hospital. She would give the Fae one thing - they all knew how to make entrances and exits.  

 

She had little time to dwell as the first ambulance was unloading.  Melissa and her long time friend, were the head nurses in charge of coding and organising the triage.  The first one was a deputy with a mangled leg. She listened as the E.M.T explained he had been trapped under rubble being so close to the wall.

 

She knew it needed way more help than she could give, “Get Dr Taylor.”  
  
He was gone and now she was onto the next one. This time it was Parrish, she let out a sigh of relief. There was finally someone who was in the know, “How are they?”  
  
“The pack is somewhere safe. The Sheriff is just behind me with Peter, Chris, Ally, Malia and Kira.”  
  
She knew there were two conspicuous names missing from his report. “Derek and Stiles?”

 

He whispered this part, “Dealing with the problem.”  
  
She didn’t like it. These were kids and even Derek was a kid in her eyes but they were the best ones equipped to deal with the problem. “Go and get your arm cleaned up.”  
  
She get a glimpse of John and she hugged him, uncaring of what anyone else might say. She asked him, concern shining through her voice, “Are you hurt?”  
  
He shook his head, “No just worried.”  
  
She could get that, “Where is Scott?”  
  
John smirked, “Stiles had the pack searching for a ritual space.”  
  
She frowned, “Aren’t they for Druid’s? He’s Fae.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
She had to laugh, it was good stress relief, “Sneaky boy.”  
  
John grinned boyishly at her, “I have no idea where he gets that from.”

 

“Of course you don’t.” She said, amusedly. “Go look after your men and then we are having a date later this week.”   
  


She was tired of waiting and if this night had proved anything - it was it was stupid to wait. She didn’t want to regret chances that might have been.  He chuckled, kissing her softly.

  
“We’ll make time.”  
  
She grinned softly even as she was forced to go back into treating patients. Her eyes focussed on Peter. It was such at odds with what she had known of the man. She knew he had changed; her conversations with Scott had showed it.  This Peter was the family man. He was flanked by Chris and their girls and all of them were protecting the girl, Kira. She looked shell shocked and definitely was showing all the signs of shock.

 

She raced over to them, grabbing the shock blanket as she went. “Hey Kira. I’m Nurse McCall. We’re gonna see you’re okay and get your parents here. I’m sure they are worried sick.”  
  
“Mom, Dad?” She asked finally speaking but it was said so softly you might have missed it.

 

Peter spoke up, “Yeah they came to us to ask for help. They will be so glad you’re safe.”

 

She seemed to agree with them but Melissa knew it would take seeing her parents and their unconditional love that would help her recover most.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


At the station, the battle between Stiles and the Nogitsune was hotting up. Stiles was throwing everything at the Void!Kira. The Nogistune was not able to land an attack; it was taking all its energy just to fend off all of the Fae’s attacks.

 

“You won’t win.”  
  
Stiles was not trying to be arrogant but the odds were in his favour. “Why because you are as sly as a fox?”  
  
The damn creature no longer realised it was being baited and Stiles was lining it up to take the hook.

 

It nodded and almost preened, it didn’t quite have the same effect as the body was looking decidedly the worst for the wear. Derek had moved behind her, it was time.

 

Stiles grinned, “Oh but sweetie you can’t be a wolf and a fox at the same time.”  
  
The Void!Kira was confused and it showed on her face.

 

Confusion quickly morphed into horror seeing what plan he’d cooked up. Derek had grabbed her arm and bit down on it. It was enough; the damage was done. She had been unable to react in time. She could already feel the bite and the magic racing up her arm, trying to change her body.

 

Stiles tutted, “Babe you should be careful what you bite I would hate for you to get indigestion.”  
  
Derek spat out the blood, “I need to clean my teeth.”  
  
That was the last thing the mates said, they watched arms wrapped around each other as the Void turned to dust. It started with her fingers and then raced up her hand.

 

_**Ashes to Ashes - Dust to Dust** _

* * *

  
  


However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

 

 


	38. Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter to deal with the aftermath and setting up the epilogue.

**Episode 9: To Make a Stand pt4**

  
  


The major part of the battle was done. The villain was dead. If this was the movies - there would be an uplifting song; the hero would kiss the girl and the credits would roll. After all, good had triumphed over evil.

 

The end.

 

If only real life was that simple.

 

In real life; there was a traumatised girl who needed therapy and her family. There was a destroyed station that they would need to figure out a good cover story to explain. There was so many issues and all Stiles wanted to do right now was sleep. He was so tired that even the presence of his ridiculously hot mate - did nothing to him and that was a travesty of justice.  Stiles was of the firm opinion that there should never be a time where he wouldn’t want to sex up Derek.  

 

Sadly after his magical stunts - Sleep was essential. He was exhausted.  
  
Derek tugged him close and Stiles willingly collapsed against his mate. He was content just to soak in his presence. He was sure though that if he stayed there - he might just fall asleep standing up against him. Derek was a good mate and was strong enough to carry him if needed. He tried to reason but his conscience got the better of him.

 

He asked wearily, “Can we sleep?”

 

Derek shook his head, “We need to head to the hospital. Plus the pack are going to know you tricked them.”  
  
Stiles grinned crookedly completely unashamed of his actions. It was a good plan. He needed them safe and sound. He was all for fighting together but the Oni were just not a foe you could take down using swords and blades. He was also self aware enough to know that he would have struggled to face the Nogitsune if he was  worrying about the pack.  “Not sorry.”  
  


Derek laughed softly, it was nice as he could feel the vibrations in his chest. “I know but they are going to pout.”  
  
Derek was right - he was good enough to be able to resist most of them, even Lydia but if Isaac pouted - he would crumble. He had a plan, put the moment off until later.  

 

With false cheer, Stiles smiled brightly, “Let’s go to the hospital.”

  
  
**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

  
  


Melissa watched as the medical teams got through the injured. She was sure that the Hunt were having a merry time doing hunt like things.  She just wanted to know the rest of the pack were safe. It must have showed on her face as John was hovering.

 

John sighed seeing her, “You know they will be okay.”  
  
“I don’t until I see them.” She argued back stubbornly. She just wasn't built that way.

 

The Sheriff was weary but had been doing his job. He was coordinating the efforts of the emergency response services to make sure things ran smoothly.  He looked up and couldn’t help but smile.  His son really was a master of timing, “Look up.”  
  
“What?”   
  


The grin on his face got bigger, there was his son and mate standing tall and proud. The threat was over - it had to be! “Mel’ look up.”  
  
She did and the relief she felt was palpable.  She ran and hugged them both tightly. Stiles was used to it and gave him a sheepish look. Derek though well that was another matter. He looked astounded and sheepish. It was not the way an Alpha wolf was supposed to look he was sure. A thought struck him, the poor guy was probably light on maternal hugs considering his family history.  
  
John was feeling light hearted, mainly because whilst he had faith it would turn out okay. He was relieved to find out that it was the truth. Plus there was the added advantage of watching his son and Derek be powerless to resist the death by hugging.  
  
“You okay there boys?” He had to ask, teasing evident in his voice.  
  
Stiles gasped out, “Death by hugging.”  
  
Melissa was having none of it, she hugged tighter, “Shut up and thank you.”  
  
Stiles knew what she was talking about, “The puppies are back at the house safe and sound.”

 

“They won’t thank you for that.”   
  
The hug had loosened and then he took up the mantle of hugging the life out of them. “I don’t care.”

 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” was all could say on the topic. It was all he ever needed to know too. After all, they were Stilinskis - and they hugged it out.  
  
Stiles smiled softly but John could feel it. “Rule one: Don’t die ever.”  
  
“It is a good rule.” He assured his son and it was one he would be grateful Stiles following - forever.  
  


Chris, Peter and their girls had come up close. They were glad to have reunited Kira with her parents but happier now their pack was here.  In times of stress - the pack was who they would instinctively reach for.

 

Chris showing a more relaxed side, “A rule Peter needs to remember.”  
  
John couldn’t recall ever seeing Peter blush. “I will. I have no intention of ever crossing Queen Mab.”  
  


Stiles snickered, “Nana tends to have that effect on people.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&**

**  
  
**

When they got back to the pack house they were besieged by the pack members. Lydia showed her smarts quick enough. Stiles was hugged and then viciously swatted in the arm.

 

“You are a jackass.”  
  
Derek gave him a look as if to say, ‘I told you so.’

 

“That is not fair.”  
  
Lydia’s eyes narrowed, showing just how annoyed she was, “You made me do useless research!”

 

He shook his head, needing her to understand that it was not in vain, “If I have to pretend to be a standard spark - I need to know the Druid ways.”  
  
Peter was the one to snort. You had to love a guy who could be sassy just through a snort. “You don’t feel like a spark.”

 

Stiles was tired enough that it was easy enough to hide inside his shielded core. “How about now?”  
  
“Neat trick.”

 

Stiles could tell everyone was on edge, it was fraying the edge of his nerves.  “So what has you jumpy? Coz we have to say ding-dong the Nogitsune is dead.”

 

Derek was of the same opinion - he couldn’t figure it out.  He growled, “So what is the deal?”  
  


Isaac spoke up, “An Emissary delivered an overture of friendship from the Cortez pack.”

  
“The Cortez pack?” Peter asked, trying to be certain of the facts.

  
Isaac nodded clearly unsure if this was a good or bad thing, “Yeah.”  
  
“It will be just a visit right?”  
  
Derek shook his head. “No it is a scouting mission.”  
  
Stiles sighed, “I will do my best to play nicely but if they threaten one hair on any of you. I am going on a hunting party and I’m inviting Nana.”  
  
Peter smirked, “Her highness throws the best parties.”

 

Derek pinched his nose, “Can you keep threats of violence to a minimum around an officer of the law?”  
  


Stiles pecked his cheek, “Whatever you say dear.”  
  
Derek could tell that he would not be successful in his endeavour - it was one time that his career and being a wolf did not mesh all too well. He was doing well but it looked like he had to prepare his pack for a formal pack visit.

 

This will be fun.

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed and made comments. The epilogue may take a bit longer to get out but will deal with the Cortez pack coming to town. 
> 
> I plan to write a 4th in the series covering the Deadpool/Season 4 but I am not sure when it will start.


	39. Epilogue: Peaceful times?

**Epilogue**

 

Stiles was use to rules. He was use to the airs and graces one had to put up with for formal visits. He was aware of just how ludicrous it could be but he understood the need for the traditions.  However he was a cheat - he was a royal heir and had been trained in these traditions since he was a kid. It should be noted that he was trained by a vindictive Fae queen but those are minor details. So if and when diplomacy failed - he could flatten his enemies into the ground. Queen Mab would encourage the family ways in all ways.

 

Sadly the others in the pack apart from the born werewolves did not have such a grounding. Therefore they were finding the rules to be a little be restrictive and crazier than they were use to in their day to day lives. The others may be thinking it but bless Lydia - she was never shy in saying it.

 

"Are you serious?" Lydia shouted, thankfully out of the banshee range. Although Stiles was sure she was tempted to give her screech a little more bang for buck.

 

Peter nodded, "Yes I’m serious. If we look weak they will declare war."

 

Malia rolled her eyes, "if this was the forest I would just eat them."

 

Lydia was looking venomous, "I have to ask for permission to move?"

 

Chris took over knowing that his mate would say something to offend the young genius.  "In pack law, anything else will make the pack Alpha weak."

 

"Have they not met Derek and Stiles?" She asked in disbelief. They may be young but you only had to be in a room with them to sense the power dripping off them.

 

Stiles shrugged, "No and that is part of problem."

 

Scott was confused, "I don't understand."

 

Peter smirked, "A pack that had all but been decimated suddenly manages to destroy the Alpha Pack."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, glaring at the mere mention of the pack's name, "They had it coming."

 

Lydia was still trying to get her head around it all. "So you're okay with playing a submissive role?"

 

Stiles smirked, an evil twinkle in his eye, "It can be fun if you both agree."

 

That caused several blushes. Honestly if they don't want to know they shouldn't say such things.  Vicky was here, as although she was fairly separate from the pack since mating with Marin, she had no intention of becoming an omega. "Like you would know anything about being submissive."

 

Stiles could only smirk in reply. It was not something he was good at but he could play the role for a visit. "I can play the role."

 

“I’m sure you can.”  
  
The pack all noticed just how nervous Derek looked at the comment. The pack knew that whatever the traditional dynamics are; in this pack the Alpha pair were fierce equals and they would not have it any other way.

 

Stiles shrugged it off, “Well let’s just enjoy a party tonight. We will worry about being proper tomorrow.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

The pack cook-out was starting to go off with a bang. Stiles was determined to have the pack relax. They needed it. It had been a stressful few weeks. Derek hugged him from behind, “You okay.”  
  
“Just watching the fun,” was all Stiles could say.

 

It was nice to sit back and watch. After all Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson were playing some type of game. If you were looking for rules - Stiles couldn’t figure them out. It seemed there was a ball and an excuse to grope each other. They were not killing each other and it gave him time to prepare the food unimpeded so he was not going to say a thing.

 

Derek looked in the other direction and snorted, “When did that happen?”  
  
Stiles grinned, “Scott said something about Peter so the whole family are now having a game of hunt the ‘idiot teen wolf’ ... Allison included.”  
  
It sounded like a direct quote to him. It was a little funny in all honesty. Stiles didn’t think he would ever forget the sight of Scott backing away from a creeping coyote, who he was ninety-nine percent was on her tippy-toes.  If Scott was hoping from some support from his girlfriend - there was no such luck. She was stalking him alongside her father. It was very clear to all that whatever had happened in the past - Peter and Chris along with their kids were a united front who would take everyone on.

 

It was cute in a deadly way - not that Stiles could throw any stone in that respect.

 

Derek pulled him around, “I can feel your amusement.”

 

Stiles kissed him lovingly, pouring all of his affection into the kiss. “It is quiet.”  
  
“With our pack?” His mate was not naive in what his pack was like. Organised chaos was a polite way to describe a visit made by the Hale Pack.

  
Stiles just kissed the snark right out of Derek.   
  


“Hey now less of that in front of the father-in-law.”  
  


Stiles broke away pouting, “Do I ever say anything about you and Mama McCall?”  
  


Melissa blushed but was more than equal to the task of the snark, “We’re old it's our prerogative.”

 

Stiles just burst into a fit of giggles at the look on his Dad’s face. He was so glad that they had found their way to each other finally. They truly deserved some happiness.

 

His Dad pouted, “The pack will be here when?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Tomorrow. I have set warning alarms.”  
  
His Dad nodded, expecting nothing else from his kid. He was protective of all those he considered his. “Keep it PG in front of the Parents and the kids.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “As long as you promise to do the same Daddy.”

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

**  
  
**

The Cortez pack were travelling just as they promised. In the lead car was Carlos the Alpha; the Alpha’s mate, Angela; their second Antonio was with them. The head beta finally asked the question which was really bugging him. He had at least had the smarts to weight until they were far enough away from the second car as to not be overheard.

  
“Why are we letting the pup go?”  
  
Carlos snorted, “Whilst Hale rejoices for the return of his sister. He will be distracted from the assassins.”

 

It was not right in Antonio’s mind. If you intend to take a pack’s land you do it through battle not deception.

 

Carlos tutted, “Don’t give me that look?”

 

“What look?”  
  
Carlos snorted, “No matter what that pack appears to be ... they are strong enough to have taken on the Alpha pack and win.”

 

He knew the Alpha had a good point he knew that they had to expand to. It just seemed a little extreme to enact a deadpool list. The bounties were huge - so there was a backer to this little party. He wondered just who was stupid enough to back his Alpha's plan.

 

He just hoped this did not come back to bite them on the ass.

 

_**If they had done any type of true research on the pack they would have known that being bitten on the ass would be the least of their problems.** _

* * *

  
  


However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


End file.
